Girl of the Dream
by RandomButLoved
Summary: She had been missing for two years, succumbing to the fabled land of Termina that was said to drive the calmest to insanity. He had to protect her country in her absence, however willing to risk his life in order to return her to the home that she had forgotten. No matter what fate he was met with, he would make her remember. He had saved her once, and he would save her again.
1. Chapter 1: Separated

_**Author's Note:**_ To those who may have read "Time's End", this is very much alike, and this is mainly because Time's End was going to be the story; I think so anyway. Still, please pay close attention to the Extra Note beneath, as it is necessary that you understand how this story came to be, because I don't want to take all of the credit for writing this.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

 _ **Extra Note:**_ The concept of this story does not technically belong to me. " Legionary Prime" was the one who suggested the idea to me not long after the completion of a previous story of mine, Ancient Roots, and therefore any credit should go to them rather than myself. They allowed me to write this story, as they believed that they would not write it in the near future, so go check them out.

 _"We throw ourselves into the journey and when it's done, even while having learned that all experience involves the loss of something beloved, what is left in the residue of memory is love."_

~Aidan Harley~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 1: Separated

 _"So... you've finally decided to leave this land of Hyrule, haven't you?" I spin on my heel, gasping in shock and releasing the reigns of my horse suddenly, causing them to snort in response and kick lightly at the drawbridge beneath our feet. He stands before the edge of Town, just as content as he always is, even if I am choosing to leave him here no matter how long for. He steps forwards, and I force my stiff limbs into movements. Dawn barely lights up the world around us, the grass rustling and beckoning for me to flee_

 _"I..."_

 _He smirks a little, patting my horse tenderly. "I'm surprised that you didn't leave three months ago when they first introduced him to you, in all honesty. If you're ready to make a point, you do it as fast as possible, not wait until the moon crashes to the earth." I swallow thickly and bow my head, seeing the truth radiating out from him. His grin softens into a simple smile as he forces my chin up. "I'm not here to stop you."_

 _I take a step back, wrenching myself from his grip. "You aren't? I thought that you would be the first to object."_

 _He strokes my arm a little, sending a warm feeling through my chest. "Even though it was a short time, I have known you for what feels like forever, and that means that I know you enough to understand what you're like." He clarifies, shrugging a little. "I'll never forget the days that we spent together in Hyrule, but I believe that we'll meet again someday. Though hopefully in a few days time when your Father sends the search party out and sends me to the dungeons because I knew." He pauses. "Unless I come with you."_

 _I laugh lightly, yet we both know that it's clearly forced upon me. "You know that I can't do that." His kind hearted smile drops, causing my stomach and heart to do the same. "I'm only leaving to prove that I don't want the chains of my duty to be tightened through a law that was long forgotten about. I will claim the throne without one at my side, and we both know that I won't go down without a fight."_

 _"Where will you go?"_

 _I exhale, ready to leave and be free from such an interrogation. "Wherever it takes in order to prove my point. My life is all ready solitary enough, and I don't want it to be even worse than it all ready is." Without hesitation, I mount my horse no matter how much he tries to stop me. He stands in front of my horse, and I can feel the world awakening. I need to leave, flee, do whatever it must to prove that I am grown up and must take care of my own situation, no matter what my status may be. "Stand aside."_

 _"Not until you take this." My eyes widen when he removes an Ocarina from his pocket and hands it to me. When I push it away, his eyes steel over and he forces my fingers to wrap around the delicate instrument as it sparkles in the morning glory, my longing solidified in the single object in the palm of my hand. "If something should ever happen to you and you can't come home, then remember the Song that reminds you of us."_

 _My stomach twists up, and I can feel the heat stinging at the edges of my eyes, not entirely from the sun's rays. "I... I will."_

 _His hand clench into fists, then open up again as he sighs. "If you do not permit me to follow you, then I will carry on my duty to serve you and this country here; alone. You may discard me, refuse your care for me, but I will still choose to follow beside you." I start to protest, straight away not wanting to accept his sharp words, however he steps in immediately. "The Goddess of Time is protecting you wherever I cannot, and I pray that your journey be safe, and that you return with the ability to treat me as a friend and not a slave."_

 _He steps aside, leaving the way ahead completely clear. I stare out into the open world, taking his hand into my own and not daring to look at the cobalt eyes that demand an answer from my lips. "I... I'm sorry." I squeeze it once, then kick my horse into a gallop, tears streaming down my face as the shadows of morn submerge him, leaving me alone without anyone to stand at my side._

~*O*~

It is the sunlight that pierces my eyes which wakes me, drawing me to the conclusion that my cheeks are moist with tears. Rapidly blinking my eyes, the world around me comes to life as the dream drifts to the back of my mind. I cautiously sit myself upright, wiping away the tears from my face without a care in the world. The dream brushed against my consciousness, but I feel like I know that snippet from somewhere.

 _I know you, Link..._

Shaking my head, a sudden gust of wind cuts at my side, causing the grass to tickle at my legs as I stand. The sun barely rises over the horizon of Ikana Canyon, highlighting the death and decay that drifts in from that specific region. The warm breeze blows against my dark skirt, the sunlight hot against my skin. Despite my attempts to ignore what I had seen in my slumber, my mind and heart does not want to.

That dream sends chills across my body every time that I think about it, and yet I can't seem to forget the concept of it. I feel, deep down, as if it has connected to me in such a way that any old memory (or old scar) would, leaving me with a deep sense of yearning and passion. I hold a hand over my hand, staring down at my bare toes in the grass. I remember Link as a childhood friend, however not his fate and how we came to part in such a way, but if what I saw was true: it was not a pleasant experience.

I stare out at the Fields around the me, the wildflowers content as they shake in the breeze, them and the grass caressing my skin. I kneel down and pluck a flower from the ground, sniffing it. Within a fraction of a second, am I transported to the same Field that had been in my dream, though it had been very different compared to Termina Field. A variety of colours had been sprawled across that plain of beauty, and yet it is nothing but a figment of my imagination.

 _"I'm not here to stop you."_

When I look back up, I still see what I had seen in my dream. Every time that I blink, it flickers between Termina Field and the one that does not exist.

 _I... I must go..._ Staggering backwards, I choose to turn away from Termina Field. I pick up my feet and spin around, looking over my shoulder once to see if he stands in the Fields, but I am severely disappointed. Shaking my head, I step back towards the eastern gate leading into Clock Town, where I have stayed for many years now. As I pass through, a guard there acknowledges me. "Morning, Miss." I smile and wave as I slip on through the gateway, returning to the home that I have known for many years on end now.

Winter has not long since passed, leaving a lingering chill to the air that clings to nature, refusing to release itself far too soon and allow Spring to take over. Clock Town was beautiful when it snowed, lost in a sheen layer of white like a veil. Thankfully it has long since passed for the time when the Carnival of Time is to begin, leaving us with the ability to stay outside underneath the glowing sun all day and all night in order to pay full homage to the Four.

The Carnival of Time takes place once a year when the sun and moon come into alignment (also known as a Solar Eclipse), and the people of Termina pay homage to this never ending cycle of nature through this celebration in order to request prosperity for the year to come. In the modern years, it has begun to become customary to also pay homage to the Four by wearing handmade masks that resembles them.

"Miss! Hey, Miss!" I feel a tug on the hem of my skirt, causing me to turn around in curiosity. I smile down at the young girl whose dark hair is tied back, their grey-green eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. One hand is tucked behind their back, the other clasped around a small piece of paper that waves as they bounce across the balls of their feet. I kneel before them, though am not allowed any time to speak before she has placed the piece of paper in my hand and ran back off to who I presume is her mother.

I can't help but tilt my head at the sight in my hand.

The drawing is done in ink, I think, and depicts me next to the Clock Tower on a sunny day much like today. However, what I wear is extremely different to what I wear at the moment. A long pink gown flows down my figure, my blonde hair left down instead of drawn back across my scalp, a golden crown sat atop the peak of my skull. Something has been drawn onto my left hand, though I discard it as nothing more than a smudge, staring as the little girl stares back at me before skipping off towards North Clock Town with her mother.

I smile a little more and fold up the drawing, placing it into my pocket. Children and their imaginations, I can't help but think as I move on, shuffling past Madame Aroma's dog. Keeping to myself, I pass through the large courtyard and towards a building tucked away into the Town, pushing open the door gently. The warm early spring breeze ceases as I close the door behind me, the sounds of clattering cutlery ringing through my ears.

The Stock Pot Inn has been my home for the past couple of years, as the young woman who helps to tend this place allowed me to stay here when I had arrived in Termina. Those experiences had been rather fuzzy and disorientated, although I was told that I had been found stumbling out of the Clock Tower before falling unconscious. I don't know why, nor can I awaken any thoughts when I return to the Tower, but the feeling in my gut that there is something else to it.

"Zelda, my dear!" I snap my head over to the main desk in the lobby, watching as the same young woman who had found me appears from the kitchen and leaps up onto the desk, swinging her legs over so that she can sit atop the table. Her dark hair falls around her face perfectly, blue eyes glimmering with happiness, though are clouded with a sense of loss that the entire Town knows about. She would be married at this time four days from now, however her fiancé, Kafei, has been missing for at least a month now.

"Anju!" I break into a forced smile and move forwards to meet her, clasping my hands together as my dream is completely forgotten about. "Have you heard any news yet?" Her solemn glance at my eyes is all that I need, and I swallow thickly, regretting saying anything at all. "But that's all right, as I'm sure that he'll come back for the big day. You've all ready got enough on your plate with sorting the Inn for the Carnival, so if you need me to help you in any way at all then I'll be fine to do so."

She smiles too, but that too is darkened by the lingering shadow of sorrow. "It's all right, I—"

"Anju!" A shrill cry radiates out from the kitchen, immediately followed by a crash of ceramics. The both of us cringe at the audacity, then Anju sighs as she leaps off of the main desk with a forced grin that she plasters on for the guests. "We need to prepare the food for the Carnival, and I can't have you slacking off so close to the big day!" It is her mother, from the elegance in her tone, yet she seems more stressed than Anju ever could be, which is something to marvel at.

I shrug and hug Anju before she leaves, though before she leaves she does manage to whisper in my ear: "I'm glad that I found you."

Watching her hurry away, her figure shrinking into the shadows of the Inn, I am desperate to run after her, but I know fully well that I can't disturb her, nor can I ask her to expand on something that I all ready know about. Reeling backwards, I press the back of my skull against the wallpaper that peels off of the wall by itself, a sign of the decaying spirit in this place. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Anju's Grandmother knitting outside of the kitchen, watching me intently.

"So desperate to remember." She mumbles, smiling sadly as her eyes flicker between me and her knitting. "So desperate to return to the light. It's a shame it won't happen..."

* * *

The rest of the day is spent laying on my bed or aimlessly walking about Clock Town when I become too angry with staring at the same four walls over and over again, my dream no longer evading my thought process. I bump into the Terminans more than often, muttering what I can do of an apology before hurrying off again, returning to my room before it was too late. No matter where I go, I keep seeing him as if he were with me now, like a scar that just keeps coming back and making me want to scratch at it constantly.

But I don't want to. I don't want to keep seeing the pain of our parting over an over, a parting that only existed in a dream and did not physically happen. I know nothing of "Hyrule", nor what my once duties were, though it was me, and I know that boy from somewhere. My heart is desperate to know, and will not let it go until I have no choice but to. "So desperate to remember." With an angry cry, I throw my book across the room, the pages spiralling out of control as it smashes against the ground, the spine taking most of the impact.

As I reach down it pick it up, the setting sun reflects onto a page that I had not noticed before. It depicts numerous instruments, one that I recognise instantly. It is the same Ocarina that he had given me in my dream, one more blue than the deepest oceans or brightest skies in existence, and with a strange insignia near the top of the mouth piece. I tilt my head, even more perplexed as I snap the book shut and return it to the shelf, pouring water into the fireplace once coming to terms that the sun is pretty much set.

Once the sun sets, I take on my new identity with ease.

I clamber up the walls surrounding South Clock Town with relative ease, using the bricks that jolt out of place as my supports to aid me in my climb. The walls dominate over Clock Town, even if the Clock Tower itself still ambushes the walls by its sheer height, leaving me with the only perfect view of the rest of Termina that exists around here. I recall the guards panicking when I had first began to set my territory up here, believing that I was attempting to take my life, however have soon grown used to the existence of the "Girl on the Wall".

Pulling free my telescope from my belt, I allow my legs to dangle over the edge of the wall and point the telescope heavenward, using one hand to support the main body and the other to wrap around the focus tube. Peering into the lens, the sky comes to life around me. My lips tug upward as the fabric of the sky reveals the gateway to another world, one that exists only in my imagination.

I recall what Professor Shikashi, the leader Observer at the Astral Observatory on the outskirts of Clock Town, had told me once about star gazing. _"Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven, blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels."_ It hadn't taken me long to understand his concept, and it had taken even less time for his words to come true before my very eyes. Along the horizon did the stars rise into the sky, and they do the exact same tonight, almost like a show for one.

Twisting the telescope, the stars glisten as I search across the sky. I tilt my head as some of the stars brighten before my eyes, and I manage to draw out the shape of a triangle in the sky. Something tugs at the back of my mind that screams to be remembered, but I can't grasp it enough to feel the memory that I want to see so badly. I shake my head and stare further into the design in the sky, most of the common constellations such as Four's Belt darker compared to the other stars.

The triangle like the insignia on the Ocarina.

 _"So... you've finally decided to leave this land of Hyrule, haven't you?"_ I pull away the telescope from my face and turn, finding no one there despite the sensation of him whispering the same thing in my ear. "I'm surprised that you didn't leave three months ago when they first introduced him to you, in all honesty. If you're ready to make a point, you do it as fast as possible, not wait until the moon crashes to the earth."

I peer back into the glass and point my gaze up to the moon in the distance, strange shadows across its formation scaring me. "But you aren't here to stop me, are you?" I whisper, begging that I am not loud enough to be heard. "Chains of duty bound me, and so you cannot come with me." I lower the object, shoulders slumping. "I never saw you again..."

 _"The Goddess of Time is protecting you wherever I cannot—"_ I shake my head more violently this time. _No... stop... "—and I pray that your journey be safe, and that you return with the ability to treat me as a friend and not a slave."_

"I know who you are, Link, but not where you are from, nor who I am to be!" I cry out suddenly, pushing myself to my feet and staring down the skies. "Four Guardians of this land, please hear my plea! I may not know where I had come from before I came here, for I know that there was another time bound to me before this one, but I do not want to suffer. I do not want him to suffer! He is not my slave, and all I ask is that I return to him, no matter what happens in the future."

My words carry far off into the distance, and I pray that my words fly on far enough to reach the ears of the Four. Slumping to the ground, I sit down on my knees atop the walls, silent tears dropping down my cheeks as the wind picks up without warning. I don't understand why I have been chosen to forget such things, nor why I have a feeling that I am forgetting something in the first place. I could stay here, content with what life I have, and leave it at that.

It is the guards that ask me to return to my home, and I drag my feet along the cobbles as I trudge back towards the Stock Pot Inn, the sensation expanding more and more, blossoming from my heart and infecting the rest of my system. I just know that I have to had remembered at least one memory from my childhood, whether it be positive or negative, and not have just a hazy fuzz in place of it. I hug my body close to myself as I pass the doors of the Clock Tower, angry and terrified for the future of this meaningless life.

The sound of large doors groaning open startles me, and I gasp in shock when a sudden voice speaks out to me, shadow of a head peeking around the doors to the Clock Tower so that they can speak to me. "Ah, it seems that you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

~Interlude~

Impa knocked once, then again when no response came, exhaling deeply and attempting with all of her will not to simply break down the door entirely and break inside. The boy hadn't even bothered to step outside of his chambers for twenty four hours, the supposed protector of Time discarding his duties for his country in order to follow a concept that would lead to nothing. The Sheikah's patience was wavering thinly, leaving her with very little choices left to make.

"Don't make me come in there, kid. I've all ready had to have made more than enough excuses for you absence, and I can't afford to make any more." She pounded once more against the door, which, in turn, headed no physical response. Impa huffed one last time before forcing her body against the door and breaking the lock open, stumbling inside and readying herself for anything other than what she actually saw.

The room was completely dark, the only light permitted to shine coming from the soft candlelight on the desk. The entire floor was littered with cold, dead ends and meaningless conspiracies that held no significance to anyone in the ordinary world, even if it was not an ordinary world. And yet, he sat in the midst of it all, body hunched over piles of theories that were nothing but that. Impa closed the door behind her, crossing over and pulling the curtains open.

Spinning back around, she noticed how the boy simply did not react to the sunlight, merely bending even more over his work in a silent state. The Sheikah, narrowing her eyes, knelt down and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around in order for him to fully meet her gaze. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in a few days at the very least, his eyes blurry with wilting focus. "You're driving yourself insane..." She whispered, only realising now how serious the situation had taken.

Ever since the Princess had left and never returned, it seemed that there would be no hope for Hyrule. There was no heir to the throne, only a King who was close to his deathbed, and therefore no one who protect the fine Kingdom when danger would strike; and it would. It was the Hero of Time who stood up and volunteered to take on whatever duties that he could before destiny called for him to arise again. After that, he was never seen walking the grounds of Hyrule as he was known for doing, locked away in order to work on what he could.

What the Kingdom failed to realise, however, is that he had spent all of that time searching for the true heir to the throne.

Impa leaned over his shoulder, squinting at the tiny writing on one of the sheets that she actually recognised. It showed part of a map that most likely was translated from old parchment due to its simplicity. In the north stood a large mountain, one that resembled Death Mountain, to the south stood a swamp that stretched far across the land, to the east lay a deep valley, and the west was covered with a coastline that was not like the edges of Hyrule. The Sheikah recognised it instantly. "Termina is a myth, Link, and—"

"And a Sheikah story that isn't a myth whatsoever, because people have been there and come back before." He retorted near immediately, cutting Impa off before she could finish. He whirled back around and gestured to the map, spreading out the pieces of paper beneath it that revealed more secrets about the land of Termina. "If the Princess went through there, then I may be able to bring her back from there too."

"Do you not understand that you may befall the same fate of the Princess if you embark on such a place?" The Sheikah immediately retorted, a glimmer of anger and fear crossing over her crimson eyes. "There are numerous legends about the supposed mythical plain of Termina, and if the name didn't unnerve those who connected it to "terminal" all ready, then the stories would work just as well. For the few who have been said to escape, they either died a slow and painful death alone, or suffered physical and mental torture as they drastically went insane."

"But no one can prove that. If anything, it's something to scare the children."

He was sent a harsh glare. "I've seen first hand what that plain has done to the poor old Souls who had ventured there, and I don't want any more people, not even you, to even step in the direction of Termina." She paused for a moment. "And besides, you have more than enough duties that you volunteered to take up in Zelda's place. You know fully well that you have larger duty to this country that she would want you to focus on."

His eyes narrowed. "I am not finding another and ruling this country when there is a woman far better at doing such a job. I am the Hero of Time, not King of Hyrule, and there is no chance that I can be both. With all of the potential Queens that have been thrown at me, especially those who are only here for the power of the throne..." He recalled Cia in particular, grimacing at the thought. "I don't want this duty, because I protect this country in my own way, and ruling it is the job of Princess Zelda, not of me. I'm the only one who seems to think that."

The Sheikah suddenly grabbed the boy's shirt and hoisted him to his feet, drawing his face within millimetres of her own. "Do you not think that us Sages have been working ourselves to the ground to find her?" She growled, tone laced with venom. "If you weren't so caught up in your own little world, you would have noticed that the Sages haven't been together once over the past two years, and this country has been falling into decline because you can't do what you were chosen to do."

His face paled, devoid of all colour. "But I..."

"If you want to go and find Death, then I won't stop you, you ignorant fool!" She continued without hesitation, eyes glittering with anger. "If you want to leave this country and everything that you fought for just so you can die in vain, then go on right ahead, because you don't understand that none of us want to see the both of you gone. It doesn't matter what duties either of you have, as we don't want you to die because of them."

He bowed his head, deeply ashamed. Then, without hesitation, he finally met Impa's eyes with a renewed courage. "I'll save Hyrule from what it now faces, Impa, I promise."

Less than twenty four hours later, everything changed.

It was no surprise that when the sun rose again to signal the dawn of the next day, Impa entered the boy's room to find nothing but an empty space, all weapons cleared away, one or two mementoes and clothes that were unnecessary left on the desk. The bed was cleanly made, the only time that it ever was, as if no one had slept in it that night. Impa stared on, filled with rage at first, then soon came to her about what he had promised the day before.

Impa crossed over to the desk, eyes locking onto the half melted candle from the day before, then onto the single Light Arrow that lay atop the desk, almost like a sign for Impa. The Sheikah picked up the Arrow and studyed it, the golden Arrow shining in the light of dawn. Gritting her teeth and releasing acry of both anger and sadness, she whirl around and threw the Arrow across the room, hearing it snap when it collided against the wall. It fell to the floor with a quiet sound.

The Princess was missing, her Hero gone to save her. The Sages had nothing left to do but pray that Hyrule did not enter another dark hour without their Chosen to save it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well, I hope that this was all right and a little different to Time's End. I would like to note that if this does become a full length story, then Zelda does remember Link, however does not remember how she was Princess of Hyrule, nor any of the Sages or her life there, not even that he was the Hero of Time in one part of history. All she remembers is that he was a friend to her, and they have parted somehow, and the dream/memory is linked to it.

Please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and please note if you would like for this to become a full length story, because I would like to know.

 _*The quote that Zelda mentions: "Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven, blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels.", is from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow; Evangeline: A Tale of Acadie._

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Chapter 2: Fate

_**Author's Note:**_ There is so much support that I have to thank you all for right now! With 8 reviews, and 14 total rates, this may sound rather small, but for a first chapter a few weeks after being posted is the best feeling to see ever! Nonetheless, I will continue this on, and I can't wait to plan this out properly and see how this shapes into a story in the future. While I can't thank you enough in words, I will let you enjoy the chapter instead.

 _ **Favourites & Follows:**_ Wow, there's a lot here! Thank you to "AMaeJay", "alexhacker39", "codyman153", "Dragonspirit996", "Legionary Prime", "kratos phantom", and "LoveDaCookie" for favouriting this story along with "AMaeJay" again, "Machina per Dei", "alexhacker39" again, "Dragonspirit996" again, "kratos phantom" again, "LoveDaCookie" again, and "kelpiejh" for following this story. Thank you so much for all of your support!

 _"Let the stars keep track of us. Let us ride our own orbits and trust that they will meet. May our reunion be not a finding but a sweet collision of destinies."_

~Jerry Spinelli~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 2: Fate

~Zelda~

"E-Excuse me?" I shudder involuntary at the sudden voice as the figure connected to it steps out from the doors leading straight into the Clock Tower. While the street lamps shine bright across South Clock Town, I can barely make out who it is. They seem to be male, I think, with dark hair that shines abnormally in the lights cast by the street lamps, his deep purple robe dangling far past his knees, bright green eyes boring into my own.

He holds his hands up, shifting the weight of the large bag pushing his back into a hunch, pressing the sign of peace as if danger were to arrive at any moment. "I did not wish to scare you, my dear." His voice is high and melodic, although it still has the ability to send shivers coursing through my body. "I believe that formalities may be required..."

"No, wait." I respond firmly, uncaring for who they are, but only reacting to the first thing that they had said from me. "I wish to understand what "terrible fate" that I have supposedly met with, and why you would accuse me of such things."

He shuts the doors into the Clock Tower and steps silently over to me, the cobbles not even emitting sound as he crushes them with his feet. He slips within centimetres of my face, green eyes staring straight into my Soul. "You were more than happy with life when you had first "arrived" here, were you not?" He doesn't even permit for me to reply before continuing on. "But, as time passed, you grew more and more curious about the world beyond. Fate had clipped your wings, and yet you were determined to fly, weren't you? Your destiny will begin at the moon's command."

"You know nothing about me." I growl, shoving him away with renewed force, causing him to stagger backwards. "You—"

"Do you not wish to know what Hyrule is? Is your greatest desire not to see him again, the one that you barely remember?" He questions suddenly, sternly, and I cut myself off immediately; freezing up. Before I can do anything else, his chest brushes against my breasts, and I become as straight as a board. "There is only one problem, my dear: you know exactly what Hyrule is, but It has drawn you in, destroyed those memories, and you can't do anything about it!"

It takes most of my will not to crumple to the ground, and the rest of it not to leap at this man for all that he is accusing me of. But you sense the truth in his words, a voice whispers at the back of my mind. Even if a cloud of haze chooses to cover it, the voice continues to twist my thought process. _You know that something must hold some gravity, don't you think?_

Finally, after a pregnant silence, I speak up. "Who are you? Why do you proclaim to know so much about my life when I have never met you before in my life?"

His lips part to reveal two sets of pearly white teeth, and I struggle to maintain my composure as he gestures to the bag on his back, one littered in masks of different varieties. "I am the proud owner of the Happy Mask Shop, and travel to Clock Town each year for the Carnival of Time in order to sell my wares." He pauses when I raise a brow, knowing that I would have seen him before. "I do not stay for long, nor do I sell my wares in Clock Town."

"Then what do you know about this "Hyrule" then, if you are filled with such vast knowledge on everything about me?"

His smile drops a little, and my stomach does the same as he takes my hand. "Because I solely believe that I can help you. Now, don't think me rude, but I have been following you over these past few moments, for I know of a way to ease your weariness. I can help to free you from this constant weight on your psychological stream, but only if you help me in return."

I stand there, dumbfounded as he watches me intently. Only minutes ago was I shouting at the stars and begging for a way home, and this man must have heard it and decided to pounce on such a weak woman. If he does not attack me or do something to me in the next few minutes, then I will know that this night was a dream and nothing more than that. No matter what he wants, and what he claims to know, then he must have simply researched myths and legends or something of that variety.

 _But something from that is missing..._ That voice whispers again, as if trying to soothe my tense mind. _He knows about him, and no matter what he could have heard, do you not feel like you can trust him?_ My answer, at first, is a resounding no. Though as more time passes, and her continues to stare at me, something within me falters enough for me to ask: "What do you want from me?"

His smirk grows, and he tightens his grasp on my hand. "During my travels, a very important Mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am, at a loss. And now I've found you." He shifts violently without warning, and his other hand jerks up to caress my face. "If you can find something important to you, then will be able to begin the process of Remembrance. All I ask is that you also get back my Mask that was stolen."

"Why should I get the Mask back for you?" I retort straight away, my free hand curling up into a fist. Before I can register it, I smack his hand away from my face, although I cannot free myself from his iron grip around my hand. "How will that help me?"

He raises his chin, eyes glittering with a sudden sense of irritation. He doesn't seem to understand that talking to someone in such a way when you do not physically know them isn't normal, and now I know at least one thing: I want to leave. "It will aid you in a way that you cannot grasp the concept of." He laughs lightly, and a pang of pain shoots across my heart. "Simple enough, hmm? You have enough Wisdom to guide you, my dear. To someone like you, it should not be difficult."

I raise a brow, perplexed. "W-What does that mean?!"

"I am an extremely busy fellow." He drops his tone and grabs my other hand, jerking me so that his breath brushes against my neck and face. "I must leave in three days time, and I am not allowed to stay any longer. You may perceive me as a mad man, but I speak nothing but the truth, and you will help me. You will not rest until I have my Mask back in my hands, and you—!"

" _Hey_!" He immediately halts, eyes flickering wildly towards the guard clad in armour as they rush towards us. The Salesman releases me, and I rub my sore wrists, no doubtlessly going to feel or see the repercussions of this by morning light. As the guard approaches us, the clanking of his armour louder than the Clock Tower itself, their eyes widen in alarm. They step between me and the Salesman. "You're back again, aren't you, you troublemaker?" They grunt, and I tilt my head as I hold my hands close to me. "Your first day here and you're all ready harassing the women of this prosperous Town!"

The Salesman, like he had done to me before, holds his hands up as an act of peace. "I sincerely apologise, Sir. I did not mean to cause harm or alarm." His eyes dart over to meet mine, and then back on the guard's. "However I assure you that I did not come here to cause trouble, but to simply sell my wares."

"A likely story, but I've heard about you, and those like you: claiming innocence when your heart is as black as coal." The guard immediately replies, holding up his spear towards the Salesman's face aggressively. "Either go back to where you came for, or I will help you to do so by force." The Salesman watches the guard for a long time, and it is when the spear is pointed further towards his face that he finally gives up, nodding once to the both of us and walking away.

"Wait!" I cry out suddenly, catching the man's attention as I curve around the guard. "I still don't even know of your name."

The Salesman's laughs, although says nothing as his hunched figure retreats into the shadows. Whether he returns to the Clock Tower to await another victim or he has shifted to another part of Clock Town to do the exact opposite is beyond me. "Ignore him, Miss. He's nothing more than rubbish that should have been disposed of a long time ago."

I shake my head lightly, yet the guard takes my shoulder lightly and shifts around to stand before me, taking my eyes away from the shadow that has long disappeared now. "I..." I swallow thickly, finally returning to reality. "You are correct. Thank you for stepping in and helping me." He waves off my praise and bids me goodnight once before returning to his spot on night guard. He does make sure that I am all right, and I do choose to leave his offer of escorting me back, only because I need to be alone right now.

 _"Do you not wish to know what Hyrule is? Is your greatest desire not to see him again, the one that you barely remember?"_ My stomach twists. "Yes. Yes, I do." I whisper under my break as I drag myself towards the Stock Pot Inn once more, the moon shining brightly and guiding my pathway. _"You may perceive me as a mad man, but I speak nothing but the truth, and you will help me."_ I clutch my sides tighter. "I just want to be happy..."

I turn towards the sky one last time as the Stock Pot Inn grows closer to me from the distance, the streets of Clock Town cold and silent, like death. The Salesman's words echo around my head, and I am surprised that I don't find myself searching around Clock Town to find him again. I don't know why he had chosen me, and why he had decided to victimise me in such a way, but I can't even dare to forget about what he had said, because I feel like it won't leave me whether I choose to ignore such words or not.

As I approach the Inn, I place my hand onto the handle for a moment before pausing completely, something at the back of my mind willing me to turn around, urging me to see something behind me. Submitting to such urges, I twist my body around and cast my gaze up to the world above me. The moon still shines as bright as ever, of course; however a sudden wave of fear courses through my entire body, sending it numb and weak at the same time.

In the midnight sky above me, the sequins of stars shine over the silhouette of a nose that sticks out from the side of the moon, a large, ominous yellow eye that peeks down onto my tiny form. The shadows of the sky reveal a feral grin carved into the surface of the gigantic structure. And, I can't help but notice that each of those sequins are ever so slightly snuffed out as time passes. I stagger backwards, clear that I am hallucinating, though the Salesman's chuckle echoes around my mind.

 _"Your destiny will begin at the moon's command."_

* * *

~Interlude~

 _"Please don't leave. I... I don't want anything to happen to you like it had done to Zelda."_ Link could not help but replay the words of his old friend through his head as he trekked through the darkness. After slipping out from the grounds of the Golden Palace and out into the open Fields of Hyrule, Link had returned his trust mare Epona to Lon Lon Ranch and moved onward alone.

It felt strange to embark on such a journey and not take up the Master Sword with it, but he prayed to the Three that it was not needed.

When returning to his old home, Link had tried his best to blend into the Kokiri Forest as night descended onto the quaint town, however he was unsuccessful. Saria, one of his only childhood friends and Sage of Forest, had been watching his movements intently from the darkness as the spirits chose to stay away from the village at night time.

 _"Oh, you're leaving..."_ She had repeated that three times at that point, the first time in an age where the tyrant Gerudo King, Ganondorf, took the Triforce for his own evil uses. The second was after Time had been reversed once Ganondorf had been defeated, and Link had left the Forest once more. Finally, she said it as he went to his death, to the land of Termina. He did not listen to Saria as he willed him to ignore such a plight, knowing that the future of Hyrule rested upon his shoulders; again.

After that, he had left her at the edge of the forbidden Lost Woods, embarking on a secret and personal journey in search of a beloved and invaluable companion. All of his theories had bought him to the deepest parts of the Kokiri Forest, the last ever place where Princess Zelda had been sighted, and he would not give up no matter where his pathway of fate would lead him to.

Shifting the weight of the bag on this back, Link continued his journey through the outskirts of what he perceived were the Lost Woods, however what he did not realise was that he was in the deepest parts of the forbidden area. He had never travelled this far into the area, passing no further than the Forest Temple close to the Kokiri Forest. He could not allow himself to feel the tinges of nerves and strain at the edges of his consciousness get the better of him; not now.

The dead, decaying leaves shattered as he stepped on them, the moon's radiance barely filtering in through the treetops. The trees towered tall above him, the evening mist draping over the roots, causing difficult access through the Woods without at least tripping over once or twice. The aroma of wet moss was more than overpowering, although had the ability to remind Link of his true home as he shifted farther away from it.

Whether it be the Forest or Hyrule as a whole, he knew that he would not return at least for a long time; or ever.

The feeble branches spiraling off in distorted patterns bent low in the distance, catching Link's face without him even realising it. Brushing his hand against the mushrooms that grew from the trees, Link was suddenly stopped completely by a cry in the distance, one extremely familiar to him. Jerked into a halt, he let his ears deceive him. "Zelda..." He breathed, and then broke off into a run. "Princess!"

The only sound that radiated out through the deepest depths of the Woods were the ragged fragments of breath drawn from his lungs, feet pounding hard against the forest floor as he searched desperately for the Princess in question, who kept screaming out for help as time went by. And yet, what he did not seem to see through the thick fog around him was two bright lights; one bright white, the other a dark purple.

The two lights, Fairies it seemed, nodded to each other and flew down towards Link as he ran. Following him from the shadows, they sprang out from the vast line of trees without him realising, shining so brightly that their light caused Link to stagger backwards from the fast run and stumble into the tree, his head colliding with the trunk of the tree behind him. The two Fairies, giggling to themselves, flew away and towards their third companion.

Blearily looking around, perplexed on what had occurred, it didn't take long before Link found a figure standing in the distance. The Mask that they wore appeared first, the heart shaped garment vibrantly decorated, however the twisted horns and ominous yellow orbs attached to the Mask sent shivers through him. The figure pulled the Mask from their face, revealing a very extremely figure underneath the dark Mask.

"S-Skull Kid?" Link whispered as the tiny figure spoke to the two Fairies quietly. During the first time that he had spent his time in the Kokiri Forest, before the Great Deku Tree had passed on and sent Link to meet the Princess of Destiny, he had taken a lot of his time up with the Skull Kid. They had both been isolated from the Forest, and their connection was profound from the outset.

Maybe the Skull Kid didn't recognise him?

The Child of the Forest dropped the Mask back onto its face before trotting towards Link, kneeling before him. "I know you." It said quietly, peering into Link's eyes through the Mask. Skull Kid reached around behind him, rummaging through his pocket as the two Fairies watched intently from above. The Child of the Forest produced a small object, holding before Link's face; the Ocarina of Time. "Hee hee, do you want this? I took this from her a while ago." It laughed lightly. "Do you miss her?"

Before Skull Kid could continue onward with its taunts, Link snapped his arm forward in attempt to swipe the Ocarina from its hand. And yet, Skull Kid leapt backwards and out of range, laughing even louder as the Fairies followed it. Link shot to his feet and raced after Skull Kid as it rushed away, jumping from treetop to treetop while taunting the Hero, the giggles of the Fairies being all that Link could used to locate and follow Skull Kid.

He would not rest if it knew where the Princess was. And yet, no matter how long he ran for, Link soon came to a loss of Skull Kid's location when the lights of the sprites disappeared and the taunts ceased. He skidded into a halt, breathing lightly as he whipped his head around the Woods. In the corner of his eye, a flash of light manipulated his sight in the direction of a large tree, one with a trunk vaster than any other tree around him, however with not the size of the Great Deku Tree that had aided him during Link's childhood.

Curling his hands into fists, Link picked up his pace as he moved closer towards the large tree, sensing a dark presence within. Darting forwards, Link braced himself for whatever was deep inside such a large tree.

There was nothing beneath his feet, causing him to cry out as he plummeted into the darkness.

Link's mind grew hazy as he fell down into the depths, however he did catch one flicker of light on the back of his hand. Blinking rapidly as the gusts of wind caught his face, his eyes widened at the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand began to glow brightly, and the light rose to the surface of his skin. Perplexed, Link held his hand up, hair whipping at his face as the light grew even more intense.

Images began to swirl around him, whether they were faces of Goron, Zora, even little Deku, they submerged him. The mass of colours almost halted him from realising what was truly happening. _"You are not wanted here..."_ A voice hissed into his mind as he reached out towards the dying spot of light above him. _"We have what we want. You are but extra spoils for us!"_

Within seconds, the gleaming Triforce shard broke free from his hand in a twirling mass.

Coming to terms with that may be happening, Link desperately reached out and held the Triforce piece close to his stomach, even if it was slowly breaking apart and flying up into the world above him where he could how grasp. With one hand wrapped around the cracked Triforce shard, the other stretched up to the pieces of light that fell from his grasp. As the final fragment of Courage drifted from his hand, he allowed his eyes to slip shut as the light of the broken Triforce shard and images of the different races in Hyrule became too bright to bear.

And then he hit the ground.

Everything was dark at first, nothing but the sparkling of water at his feet as he shifted. Glancing up at the area above him, Link couldn't believe the fact that he actually survived such a fall. Of course he had fallen off large structures before, and proceeded to be yelled at by Navi due to the danger (the only friend that he ever had other than Saria in the Forest), however the pathway into the large tree held such a drop that he would not have the body to breathe out of after.

And yet, that didn't matter to him after much longer. Even if Link could not see, he still bought his hand up to his face, frowning deeply as the Triforce of Courage did not glitter in response. A piece of him was now eternally missing, and for that he would not be able to go on completely without ignoring his lingering thoughts on why the Triforce was ripped from him, and then how he could take back such an holy object.

An intense light suddenly broke free into the area, causing Link to cringe at the suddenness, even if it did reveal where he was. In the time where he was to save Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf, he allowed his senses to heighten and his mind to clear. He seemed to still sit inside of the gigantic tree, though finally at the base. The water that lapped at his feet was so dark that he could not even see the bottom of the shallow substance.

Scanning the land, he seemed to be alone. The overgrown grass stretched far around him, vines and other types of vegetation stretching their fingers up the bark of the tree. As the light dimmed, Link finally managed to lock eyes with Skull Kid once more, which seemed to have appeared from thin air. It hovered high above the ground, in the very centre of where the light fell, crossing its arms as it watched Link through the same ominous eyes of the Mask.

"Where is she?" He growled, drawing the only weapon that he had whilst Skull Kid threw the Ocarina up into the air and catching it as a taunt, a simple iron sword forged with Darunia's crushing fists. "Why do you choose to do this, Skull Kid? I thought that I had gained your trust!"

Skull Kid giggled manically, the two Fairies still present and watching on as if it were some form of fairy tale between the Hero and villain of the story, although they foresaw what was going to happen. "I just wanted a little fun with you!" Link raised his blade towards the Child of the Woods, lowering his head so that all Skull Kid could see were burning orbs of blue through the blackness. "Oh, come now, do you really think that you could defeat me as I can now? Hee, hee, what a fool!"

The two Fairies turned away as a swirling mass of blackness surrounded Skull Kid, then, at its command, slithered towards the boy who had held respect and admiration to the Child of the Forest. All he felt now was cold betrayal, and then white hot pain as the tendrils of darkness worked their way around his body. He screamed in pain, crumbling to the ground as Skull Kid's distorted laughed echoed throughout his mind.

The trusted blade, bestowed upon him by the Sage of Fire, clattered against the floor and into the water, and all was lost.

Everything surrounding Link was pure, pitch blackness as he reopened his eyes again, a wave of fear washing over his form as he searched around for any hope of freedom. _"Link..."_ The voice of Zelda brushed against his consciousness, though was twisted to the extent that every time he blinked, he either saw the Princess before him or a blur of autumn. When he saw her, she was smiling sadly, holding her hand out towards him. _"Give the Ocarina to me..."_

The memory returned to him with a sudden force, however all he saw nothing but Deku Scrubs dragging him down into the shadows. The calls of the Princess were drowned out as he fled the scene of Dekus, covering his eyes as he ran through the land of nothingness; defenceless. He did not dare to turn around and glance back at what he had left behind. The crunching of leaves and movements of the Dekus grew louder and louder, but he did not falter.

The image of the Princess stood far in the distance, and served as fuel for the movement of Link's tiring body as he pressed onward. She did not run from him, nor did she rush towards him, she merely stood there; staring. The longer that he was losing hope, the quicker that Link dashed towards his new destination. By the time that he had met with Zelda's presence, he collapsed at her feet; exhausted. She knelt down, tenderly stroking his cheek. _"Link..."_

A Deku Scrub, larger than one could ever grow to me, dived from over the horizon and destroyed the vision of the Princess, reaching out and devouring Link within a fraction of a second too.

It was Skull Kid's laughter that had bought him back from the realm of the unknown, somewhat larger, and it took him numerous moments of rapid blinking before he realised what had happened. Turning his gaze to the water at his feet, the image of a Deku Scrub stared back at him with wide, glowing orange eyes. The wooden hands of the Deku reached up to touch its face where the Princess had, both in remembrance and shock. While tufts of blonde hair sprouted from its head, as well as the same long green hat and garments could be noted, Link did not see them.

This is what Skull Kid had done.

Snapping his head up, Link met the gleaming embers of Skull Kid's Mask as it clutched its stomach because of laughing so much. "Ha, that's a good look for you! She won't even recognise you now! Oh, wait..." Skull Kid straightened without warning, almost abnormally, as it fell into deep thought. "I won't even let you get the chance. You can stay here and be stuck like that forever!"

Link charged forwards with a flurry of demands, questions, and cries as Skull Kid danced from sight as it had done before Link had fallen into the forestry abyss. As he moved, he caught the attention of the white Fairy, who then swerved down towards Link and knocked him to the floor due to his decrease in size and weight. She spat at his face as made sure that he did not follow Skull Kid and the other Fairy, only to discover that her time was wasted.

"Ha, let's go, Sis!" The purple Fairy urged turning around on the spot as he passed through the set of wooden doors on the opposite side of where Link had landed. His eyes widened when he saw what happened. "No—Sis!" The white Fairy whirled around at the shout, only to be met with the pounding of the doors slamming shut.

"No, no, no! Skull Kid! Tael! Wait for me!"

Ignoring Link, she raced towards the door and forced her tiny body against the wood numerous times before running out of energy to carry on doing so. She placed her hands against the thick doors, resting her head down onto the wood as misery coursed through her small body. The thought of the other Fairy being on his own was something that she had always feared, denied that it would ever happen, and now was the worst time.

Her sorrow soon translated into anger, and she whizzed back towards Link's side. "You idiot!" She screeched into his face, throwing her body against his face in order to knock him back a little more." If I wasn't dealing with you, then I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! You will help me get him back, and I won't let this drop until you help me!"

Link tried his hardest to say something, more so shout back at her for what she had helped to achieve, but his vocal chords would not work.

The white Fairy released a: "Hmph!" of triumph, then softened her gaze as she drifted down to his level. "Look," She began slowly, catching Link's attention. "I know that you were tricked... and I helped with that, but a poor, helpless, girl is asking you for her help. Can't you just help me this once?" He knew why she was acting so "defenceless", heightening her manipulation skills. This was why he was going to object, and then the Fairy added: "I can help you find her..."

He couldn't let someone fall into a terrible fate like he had, especially one that reminded him a little of Navi in appearance.

Even though he was being tricked again into something that he probably could not help to change, Link was far from coming to terms with this and nodded vigorously. He ran towards the door, only to find a strange shadow lurking in the corner. Tilting his head, Link shuffled towards the shadow and stood before a distorted looking combination of a tree and Deku. His heart lurched at what could have happened to the poor Soul.

Maybe it was the last person who had come into the same presence as Skull Kid...

"It's strange, but the way you look right now sort of looks like this tree. It looks so dark and gloomy... almost like it could cry at any second." The Fairy mused in mourning, bowing her head in respect, the raising it and turning her head to Link. "Let's leave before something makes you like that too." Link agreed silently and made to leave, though the Fairy stopped him. "I... If we're going to go on together for a while, then at least let me introduce myself." She smirked and stuck out her hand. "I'm Tatl."

 _Link..._ He thought to himself as he held his finger out.

"Nice name." His eyes widened suddenly, and Tatl laughed. "If a Fairy makes any connection to a human, then they can hear the human's thoughts. Neat, huh? Anyway, let's go! Tael isn't going to come back to us on his own, and I can't open the door on my own!" Tatl shot off towards the door expectantly, awaiting Link to open the door for her, however Link stayed behind for a moment, thinking on her words.

 _"Hey! Listen! I'm Navi!"_ He prayed that he would see his Guardian Fairy one last time as he ran towards Tatl, though a little thankful that she was not there to accompany him in case she befell a terrible fate like he had done. Growing used to the Deku body was hard, but he endured as he used all of his might to open the door leading further into the catacombs between Hyrule and wherever he would be taken to.

The two companions entered a large tunnel that held more life than any grove. While there was no physical light present, the corridor was filled entirely with a deep purple light that danced eerily across the twisted branches that grew out into the path before them. Nodding to each other, the sound of Link's footsteps as they hit the stone floor were all that could be heard as he manoeuvred himself through the maze of branches and overgrowth.

With Tatl's light to guide the way, Link pressed his hand against two stone doors, surprised when the moss sprawled across the doors broke away as the doors parted with a groan, revealing an entirely new place for the two of them to see. The forest transformed into a realm of vegetated stone, a small river coursing through the room with soft, relaxing sounds. The water turned a large waterwheel ahead, linked to an pole that helped to generate the power of something far above Link's sight.

Crossing over the withered, wooden bridge, Link hopped up the stairway that linked to a much cleaner part of the Tower. The pole continued skywards and through the roof of the Tower, another small set of steps leading out of where they had come from. "I think I know where we are now..." Tatl whispered, however did not elaborate when Link passed her a questioning glance. "Come on." She shot on ahead without hesitation, leaving Link to follow onward and push open the two wooden doors, stepping out into the light.

Link blinked rapidly to speed up his mind growing accustomed to the brightness of whatever stood before him, Tatl shifting on ahead a little as he took in the sights. He took a step forwards, only for a flock of birds to dart past and send him stumbling back, however what his eyes locked onto before him was just as shocking. There was nothing left of the Forest, next to no greenery in sight. The earthy ground had been replaced with painted cobbles, the trees disappeared.

There was an entire colony in the Lost Woods.

"It's Clock Town." Tatl smiled. "Come on. The Carnival is coming soon, I guess!"

The clouds churned across the blue-grey sky, green line of morning billowing up from the horizon. Link watched the birds dancing overhead in awe, not understanding how a place filled with such joy and happiness was somehow interlinked with Hyrule and no one (not even Saria, whose Domain this was) had uttered a singular word about it. The birds swooped downward, the force sending a cloud of brown leaves into the air.

As Link shuffled forwards, losing Tatl in the crowds of people before him, the smell of paint filled the air. Due to his height, he was easily able to sift through the large groups of people as they shouted offers towards those selling wares that Link could not see. He noted Tatl's light far above him, though it did not serve as a useful guide to him.

Breaking free of the people, the air grew a little quieter around him. From the outskirts of the crowd, four large walls dominated above him, buildings and new construction towers surrounding him. Calls of hearty instructions rang across the large courtyard, the sound of hammering and the movement of wood carrying straight to his ears; wherever they were on his new body. In the distance, two people that Link recognised were arguing: the leader of the Carpenters in Kakariko, and the Captain of the Guard from the Golden Palace.

 _What are they doing here?_

A bell behind him tolled without warning, jarring through his senses. Link spun around, meeting the tall Tower that he and Tatl had clambered up in order to find such a strange place. Children ran through the courtyard and down many different side streets, holding prized Masks aloft with pride as they laughed and played.

And yet, his eyes carried on up to the sky above him, his entire body transforming into lead at the sight. The moon was extremely close to the earth that he stood on, too close to be natural compared to the moon in Hyrule – apparently not the same as the one in Hyrule, however. The surface of the moon had intricate patterns carved into it, though the two gigantic, gleaming orange eyes followed by the straight nose and barred teeth was something that could not have been real.

And yet, at the back of his mind, he knew that this was no dream.

A sudden growling caught Link's attention, causing him to turn and cast his gaze upon a small, white dog, dark eyes gleaming with irritation. Unprovoked, the dog ran towards him without hesitation and barreled into Link, knocking him to the ground. Trying his hardest not to hurt the animal, he threw the "beast" off of him before it could pin him down, not able to catch sight of Tatl anywhere. He whirled around and attempted to lose the dog in the crowd, although it wasn't long before the animal had knocked him against the wall; teeth barred.

Link held his left hand up, covering his face with his right arm as he did so, wishing that he wasn't this useless. If he was a human, the Triforce of Courage aiding him, then he wouldn't be lost here, and he could effortlessly continue searching for the Princess of Hyrule. Suddenly, the joy and happiness of the Town faded, leaving him with nothing but sheer shame over his situation. He was no longer the Hero of Time, but a man with no hope. How would he return to his human body? How could he carry on if he couldn't defend himself from a household pet?

And, the Goddesses, sensing disruption, sent the answer to his pleas.

In the corner of his eye, a dark figure walked nervously through the streets, as if concerned that something would happen in the future, their eyes constantly glancing upward to the sky above. Link knew exactly what they were looking at, and the figure immediately noticed him and the dog attacking him. A feminine gasp, one achingly familiar, was elicited from the figure, and they rushed towards the scene, their parasol bounding on their shoulder as they ran.

"Shoo! Shoo!" They hissed softly, knocking the dog away lightly until it finally released its victim and trotted off as if no harm was caused.

Link blearily glanced up to his apparent saviour, even if he knew that he should have been able to save himself from such an "enemy", though his mind blanked completely upon catching sight of the figure. The parasol blocking the sunlight for him, yet there was enough light streaming through the parasol enough to reveal the woman who had saved him kneeling before him, eyes glowing with concern. Link tilted his head and sat up properly, entranced.

 _Princess...?_

The top of her dark blonde hair had been scraped back, as it always had been, leaving the rest of her hair to cascade down her back. She wore simple clothes, a deep blue skirt with small decorations along with a white blouse that reached just past her elbows. Her dark blue eyes were still as sharp as ever, although clouded over with both worry and something else that could not be seen at first glance. "Are you all right?" She whispered kindly, turning her gaze away for a moment to make sure that the dog was gone.

However, Link could not only have no choice not to answer because he couldn't in such a form yet, but also because he noticed that who he saw no longer had the other Triforce piece that had connected them such they were small. She repeated her question again, causing Link to simply nod in silent agreement, still too caught up in the idea that she no longer had the piece of Golden Power, lost potentially in the same way that he had lost his.

Either way, he had found what he had searched for, however it seemed that nothing was what it seemed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well, there we go then. I'm probably more proud of the first chapter, in all honesty, but I guess that I can see what all of you think about it. If you haven't all ready, please drop a rate and review to tell me what you thought of this, because I probably won't see (therefore change) errors otherwise. For those of you who have read the manga for this game (which is awesome, just like the rest!), then you may notice some moments, like the ending, that are similar to those in this story.

 _I would also like to ask you something too: would you want this story to end "well" or "tragically"?_

~RandomButLoved~


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here we are again. I probably could have posted this last night, but I lost track of time and I completely forgot. Nonetheless, I am happier with this chapter than the last one, even if a little less stuff happens. After the majorly long Interlude last time, in my opinion, there will be a little more first person perspective now. Enjoy!

 _ **Favourites & Follows:**_ Thank-you very much to "Genesis Queen", "me fly away", and "hero in a cup" for favouriting this story along with "whitworth5274", "Genesis Queen" again, and "me fly away" again for following. Thank you all so much!

 _ **Extra Note:**_ **1)** _Clock Town is a lot bigger; there is a sketch drawing of the one that I am following that you may find online for reference._ **2)** _When Zelda first meets Link, she refers to him as "it" because she doesn't know his gender. When she finds out, she uses "he", just in case it throws any of you off._

 _"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking,  
A masterpiece still in the making,  
The blue in an ocean of grey.  
You are right where you need to be,  
Poised to inspire and to succeed,  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day."_

~Wander's Lullaby, Adriana Figueroa~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 3: Reunited

~Zelda~

I could not be any happier for getting out of bed the next day. I can't get the Mask Salesman out of my head.

Searching around wildly for something "important to me" is very hard when you have had no sleep and have no idea what you are looking for.

After a rough, restless night of sleep filled with delirious dreams consisting of "Link", and then staring at the ceiling for the next few hours before falling back into a fitful sleep once again, I had risen at first light, determined to find freedom. Thankfully, I had not managed to wake anyone, and so I walked about as the sun rose to signal dawn and the crowds of people began to flock to South Clock Town.

I smile and wave at people as I go, finally feeling much better now that I can feel the sun's rays on my skin and the wind to rustle my hair. I may not look the most presentable, of course, yet it isn't like I must look a certain way for certain people. I shake my head as I go, letting my arms fall limply at my sides as I cut through a small side street connecting East Clock Town to the South.

In all honesty, I had hung around in East Clock Town aimlessly as soon as I had left the Inn, not heading to the main part of Town until around half past seven. And yet, despite my early awakening, the clumps of people are all ready condensing into South Clock Town. My heart soars, however is also weighed down immensely by the voice of the Salesman haunting my mind throughout the entire night and this morning.

Almost tripping up at the sound of the Salesman's chuckle, I barely nod at a guard when they ask if I am all right before continuing onward in my quest for freedom. The man that I had met last night is nowhere to be seen, ironically, and I am more than thankful for this because I'm not quite sure how I would react when meeting him again.

 _But you'll surely see him before the Carnival_ , an inner voice hisses as I twist the parasol resting against my shoulder. _Can't you see_ — _?_

I stop short, surprising myself, my ears pricking up at a strange sound. Perplexed, I spin around to find a small child cornered up against the wall by Madame Aroma's dog, Richard, an aggressive little thing if you get on its bad side. The shadows of dawn mask the child's appearance, although they may be wearing a Deku mask from one of the traders. Either way, they seem to need my help.

Eyes wide when the dog readies itself for an attack, I lunge forwards with arms flailing, desperate to stop Richard from attacking the poor child. "Shoo! Shoo!" Praise be to the Guardians, the dog growls at me before relaxing and hopping away with irritation. Sighing deeply, I run my fingers idly through my hair, then kneel down before the child, shoulders slumping as I hum in surprise at the sight before me.

It isn't a child; it's a Deku Scrub.

I have only ever seen a few, but they seem to be very different from the one before me. It has the same wooden body and near golden eyes, yes, though the blonde hair that tufts out of its head is certainly new, and the green garments (which include a strange looking hat) are different too. The Scrub, noticing that I am staring at its hat, follows my gaze and breathes out a laugh, as if something is funny.

Realising how awkward I must be acting, I gasp lightly and finally speak. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" The Deku, obviously broken out of a trance like I was, nods lightly. "Where are your parents?"

"They aren't here." Blinking rapidly, I twist my body around to find a small yellow sprite flying in our direction. "Sorry, I'm a friend of the idiot that you saved. Neither of us come around here often, although I'm not surprised that my friend is all ready in a mess." I laugh lightly, the Scrub glaring at the Fairy and shaking its head.

"That's fine, but I..." When I turn back around to see the Deku Scrub, I notice that it has multiple scratches and cuts. "Let me get those taken care of. Oh, it isn't a problem at all!" I add when the Fairy starts to protest. Scooping up the Deku into my free arm, I readjust the parasol on my other arm and break free from South Clock Town, my wish to help more fueled by my desire to get the Salesman's words out of my mind, as well as the dreams that I have been having too.

When I woke up this morning, I expect to leave the Inn empty handed, but I did not expect to return with a Deku Scrub in my arms. Clearly, the Four Guardians have a lot in store for me.

I pull the key for the Inn from my pocket when we near it, inserting it into the door handle and smiling when it clicks loudly. With the Deku Scrub sitting on my arm, I push open the door and step inside. Just like yesterday, everything in the Stock Pot Inn is a buzz of excitement and the actual Inn doesn't even open for another hour and a half; eight o'clock.

Even still, there are still some who are up and about, sorting their reservations for the Carnival of Time earlier than three days before the event. And, from the Scrub's eyes, I am not the only one who is constantly awed by this place.

Wiping my feet on the green rug at my feet, I slip past the plush sofa to my right where Mr. Gorman leans forwards from his seat eagerly, deep in angry thought. I decide to take a chance and say: "Good morning, Mr. Gorman. Are you all right?"

He releases a "harrumph", and I swear that I notice the Deku Scrub roll its eyes. "Bah, don't bother me, lady! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" When I had first met the man in Clock Town, I had flinched and ran away, but now I have grown used to his antics after how often he stays at the Stock Pot Inn. Shaking my head, I excuse myself and rise onto my toes before the empty main desk, curving my body over it so that I can pluck some paper from one of the drawers on the floor underneath it.

I glance down at the Deku Scrub, who flickers its gaze between its Fairy friend and me, then shake my own head and carry on. Brushing my hand against the potted fern, I climb up the steps, the candles hanging from the wall barely lighting up the way. We pass one of the Rosa sisters on the way, although I choose not to bother her as I open up the door to my own room, pulling it to and moving inside.

It's rather cool as I set the Deku Scrub down on the bed, crossing over and pushing the wooden shutters open. The early morning chills enter the room, gliding in without a care in the world as I stare out into Clock Town for a moment, resting my elbows on the window sill. Many are all ready outside and enjoying their time in Clock Town, most of them children borrowing money from their parents to buy masks from traders.

Ironically enough, I haven't seen the Salesman from last night, yet I suppose that is because of the guard's interruption.

"How long have you been in Clock Town?" I spin back around as soon as I hear the twinkling voice of the Fairy. She places her hands onto her hips as she rests herself atop the Scrub's shoulder. "I haven't seen you around here before."

I shrug my shoulders. "Not long, I don't think, a few years perhaps. Oh!" I add in, startling the two of them as I open the box in the table, sitting atop the wood as I drag my hands through the first aid kit. Pulling out some dried herbs, I take the glass from my bedside table and place the herbs inside. "This'll help." They fizz on impact, the reaction increasing when I shake the glass slightly.

I kneel back down before the Scrub, pulling out a white cloth. Dabbing the cloth into the glass, I gently rub the herbal remedy across the small gash on the Scrub's arm. It winces, though its sunset eyes bore into my own as I wring out the cloth a few times before carrying on to a deeper cut on its knee.

Their Fairy companion notices the Scrub's staring and smacks it lightly about the back of the head. "Stop that! It's creepy!"

I chuckle lightly. "It's quite all right. It isn't like we get Deku Scrubs around these parts a lot, even for the Carnival. Now," I add, dropping the cloth into the glass and pushing the heels of my palms into my knees to help me get to my feet. "I think I'm all done with healing you up, so you can stay here until the Inn opens up, although things may get a little busy after that so..."

I trail off, noticing that the Scrub is staring at me as if it knows something that I don't. I raise a brow, silently questioning it. There's something in its eyes that reminds me of something, something that I can't quite understand. I lean forwards slightly, entranced by something that I can't comprehend. "Well," We both shake ourselves out of the trance and turn to the Fairy. "I think that we'll be setting off to the Great Fairy Shrine."

"I suppose that we part here then..." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

The Fairy flies to my level and sticks her hand out, a happy grin on her tiny face. "I'm Tatl. Thanks for getting this idiot out of a pinch." I smile and hold my finger up for her to shake, and then she nods her head to the Deku Scrub. "He's a... strange Scrub who struggles to speak, so I usually speak for him. He's Link."

I turn away while she speaks, but stop short at the last thing she says.

 _"So... you've finally decided to leave this land of Hyrule, haven't you?"_

I shudder suddenly when my chest constricts without warning, and I push my hand against my ribs to try and stop the pain; without avail. His voice whispers through my mind like a lingering scar that burns every time that someone picks at it. My stomach twists violently, and I glance over my shoulder, still turned away from them. "It is my pleasure... Link and Tatl. I hope that we meet again in the future."

I cast my gaze down to the floor, begging to the Four Guardians that they leave sooner rather than later. My prayers, however, go unanswered when a gloved hand takes mine without hesitation. I spin around with a gasp, but the hand does not let go. My eyes connect the hand to the arm, and then to the face, staring into the Scrubs eyes looks hopeful, yet I tug at his hand.

"Please... I must return to work. I-I am very busy."

Tatl hisses something that I can't into the side of the Scrub's head. "I'm sorry. He's a little sensitive because it's his first time. He just wants to thank you properly for helping him earlier..." I catch onto why she trails off so suddenly, then force a smile onto my paled complexion.

"Sorry. It's not a problem. I'm..." My eyes subconsciously flicker down to the Scrub's for a moment, and I hesitate. "Zelda." I tug once at my hand, managing to free myself from the Deku Scrub's weakened grasp on me. _Air... I crave air and freedom._ My sole desire drives me towards the door, even if something pulls at the bottom of my skirt in order to stop me. Tatl starts to scold the Scrub for doing this, but something makes me tense.

"Don't you realise: she isn't who you are looking for!"

My hands ball into fists, nails digging deep into my skin, and I throw myself around in order to face the two of them. The movement sends the small Scrub staggering backwards, but I don't care. "Please, leave me be! I don't know who you are!" I yell, anger and fear sending the Scrub and Fairy back further, cowering slightly. My drive dissipates, and I slump as I turn around. "I..."

Silence masks my dying voice, and we all stand still in shock over what has just happened. My heart clenches, remorse taking over my brain and relaxing my fists back into a more natural state. None of us speak, them over fear and me over the fact that I can't remove the dream from my mind any longer. It wasn't even in my place to shout at a stranger like I had, but I did it anyway.

I have shamed myself.

My saving grace appears when the door slides open, however, and Anju shuffles in, her face a palette of concern. "Is... everything all right? I heard shouting."

I know that Anju will see the truth through any excuse that I make, but I also know that telling the truth straight up will lead to disaster. Plastering a smile onto my face, I shake my head slightly, gesturing back to Tatl and the Scrub. "Everything is fine, Anju. I merely..." I pause, my heart screaming at me to tell the truth and my head telling me to think logically about the consequences of doing such a thing. "Nothing. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I do." She replies, catching the bait and letting everything slide. She pulls something out from underneath her arm, the book of reservations, and hands it to me. "Can you handle the reservations for today? I'm swamping providing food for the guests, sorting out finances... Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly apologises when a smile a little. "I shouldn't be rambling on."

I flick through the book before answering without glancing up at her. "I'll be happy to help. It will be nice to... take my mind off of things." I immediately scold myself for letting the act slip, though Anju doesn't seem to notice as she hugs me tightly, squashing the book between us.

"Thank-you, Zelda. You must have been sent from the Guardians Themselves." She scurries out at the sound of something smashing, followed by the arguing of guests, and I can't help but look over my shoulder one last time at the Fairy and Deku Scrub before exiting, chewing menacingly at my lip at I rush down to the main desk.

 _What is happening to me?_

* * *

~Interlude~

"There you are!" Tatl huffed as she spotted Link in the Laundry Pool, a small place used for washing clothes tucked away into the back of South Clock Town. Unlike the rest of Clock Town, Link was the only person in the Laundry Pool, having become separated from Tatl once leaving the Inn because of how many people had flocked to the Town due to the Carnival being so close. "Geez, just because we got split up doesn't mean that you just had to walk off without..."

What the Fairy did not seem to realise until she was about halfway through her rant, however, was the fact that Link was not listening to her. He continued to sit on the edge of the Laundry Pool, small feet resting in the water of the stream that flooded through the area. On the other side, a shadow peeked out from the door, out of Link and Tatl's notice, then hid away from the light of reality.

Tatl chewed at her lip, more annoyed than anything because she wasn't being listened to, then darted down towards her partner, hovering above his knee before lowering herself down gently. "Oh, quit moping all ready!" She sighed, crossing her arms sternly. "So she wasn't the girl you were looking for, big deal! You might catch her when she comes for the Carnival."

The Deku, narrowing his eyes, would have scowled if he was able to. He was not only irritated over the fact that who he had met was not who she looked like, but disgusted over what he had allowed himself to become. He did not gain the title of "Hero of Time" by being weak and careless, so why would being in an entirely new place change all of that?

 _'You don't understand.'_

"Hmph, well what don't I understand, Deku head?" Tatl retorted harshly, offended. "I'm trying to help you, and this is how you're treating me? Haven't you got any manners?" Link sighed deeply, reeling backwards so that his back rested against the step barricading the stream before them. Tatl, tilting her head, felt her emotions soften as she uncrossed her arms. "What's bothering you?"

The Deku did not want to "speak" out about his problems first, because it wasn't in his nature to do so. Whether it was his role or simple genetics from the parents that he never knew, Link had always kept to himself, focusing solely on what he had to do and on how other people felt. If there were happy, then he was content when sleeping at night.

There were only a few people who could easily read him, as if his heart was on his sleeve and not locked away, and he didn't want Tatl to start the trend of "a few" becoming "everyone". And yet, there was a voice at the back of his mind that pushed him to speak up, noting that Tatl only wanted to help him because she somewhat cared. He took a deep breath, then: _'The woman that we met... it was who I was looking for.'_

The Fairy, startled, shook her head lightly. "Look Link, I'm going to make myself clear. She doesn't— _"_

 _'No, let me make myself clear.'_ Link sat upright, his eyes narrowing a little more as emotion drove him onward. _'I may not have been in this place for very long, and I may not in my own body, but the woman that we met is a perfect match, and have the same name. She has been missing for two years... and she wouldn't recognise me from my name alone, not when I look like this.'_

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Tatl cried, although she was starting to believe the Deku Scrub. "How could someone be missing for long and not even give you a chance?"

Link's shoulders slumped as he turned his gaze to the sky, where the ominous moon still lingered in the sky. If he didn't know any better, the moon was getting bigger by the hour, only slightly. _'Maybe it connects to how I recognise some of the people here, but they don't recognise me, just like Zelda. And how I fell for miles into a tree, and yet have come into a world that has a sky...'_

Tatl drew her knee to her chest, resting her elbow onto it and her hand onto her hand, pouting. "You're delirious."

The Deku kicked his leg up suddenly, silent, throwing Tatl from his limb and into the water below. She screeched as she collided with the water, hastily beating her wings in order to stay afloat. Thankfully, her light weight kept her close to the water's surface. Scowling in a way that had the ability to kill, Tatl pulled her shaggy blonde hair away from her eyes, dark eyes glowing with anger.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! You could have killed me!"

 _'Do you really think that I would say all of this because I want to, no matter how insane it sounds? I don't have time to be making up lies to grab your attention.'_ The growling Fairy was about to respond, but the Deku Scrub got there first. _'Did you not see her change when you said my name? She knows something, but can't reach that conclusion. I swore that I would help her and where she came from until my last breath, and I won't let that go to waste. Not even with that moon getting closer!'_

Tatl dragged herself onto the lip of wall beside the river, her companion refusing to look at her but at his hands instead. His tunnel vision was getting the better of him, yet he seemed to care about that very little. She glanced up at the sky, perplexed. "It is physically impossible for—!" Her eyes widened when she noticed such a subtle difference in the sky. Link was right: it was only a little, but the moon was moving closer.

She snapped her head over to the perceptive Deku Scrub, though he was looking at something else. His near golden eyes had spotted something in the clear waters beneath them both. The Fairy followed his gaze, noticing a tiny light flickering at the bottom of the stream, missing the eyes of so many for so long. It struggled to get free, trapped in a field of aquatic plant life that shouldn't be there.

"I thought that this place was supposed to be clean for washing stuff!" The Fairy grimaced. "Gross!" Her cries, yet, were soon halted when the Deku Scrub dived straight into the water."Wait, you can't—!"

The Scrub's toes met with the water perfectly, propelling him into the air. Both his and Tatl's eyes widened, expecting him to sink immediately, their shock continuing when he jumped again, then again, then again. What they were not expecting, although, was for Link's feet to not meet the water on the fifth jump, gravity dragging him deep into the stream, thankfully not carried away by the grate on the other side of the Pool.

Link squinted harshly, the water stinging his eyes as he sank closer to the ground, locating the soft light before him. Clenching his hands, the water was affecting his body as he clawed at the plants beneath him, darkness eating at his vision as water flooded into his snout. With a few more tugs, the light was free and drifted towards the surface of the water, but Link stayed put, body weak and wet.

Darkness claimed him for a single moment, then a weight dragged his body upright, and the next thing that he heard was Tatl's shouting.

"What were you thinking?!" She repeated over and over, then elaborated after many yells. "You're made of wood, Deku head! Do you _want_ to drown in some stinky pool?!" The Scrub blearily opened his eyes, violently coughing out the water that had gotten into his system. What Link did manage to hear through his fragile consciousness was the fear in Tatl's voice. Maybe she cared more then she chose to let on, but it was something that had to be earned from her first.

The Deku Scrub raised his hand to hold his partner close, only for his hand to freeze when he caught sight of his saviour: a small boy wearing a bright yellow mask, a replica of the Keaton Mask sold in Hyrule, purple hair sprouting out from his scalp. His, Link presumed, clothes were too big, and easily startled.

"Hey, wait!" Tatl cried when the saviour rose to his feet and bolted across the bridge, dashing his way towards a door on the other side of the Laundry Pool and slipping inside. Despite the clicking sound heard after, Tatl tugged at the door handle until she tired herself out, angry and sad. "All we wanted was to say thank you! Hey!" Link smiled, suddenly reminded of Navi when she was angry, then awkwardly climbed to his feet.

When his companion saw this, she darted back towards him, throwing herself against his chest and repeatedly hitting it. By the time that Link plucked her wings and held her a safe distance away from him, his smile was heard clearly when he "said": _'Thank you for getting help.'_

Her shine faltered for a moment, proving that he was telling the truth, although the Fairy quickly fell back onto her own antics. "Well, I'm not going to let you die on me when you can help me find my brother. A Fairy can only do so much!" The Deku Scrub would have smiled in reply, however both his lack of ability to do so and another light above stopped him from doing so.

It was a strange, floating figure, a orange hue surrounding it like Tatl's yellow one. It seemed panicked, but also thankful as it flew down towards the two of them, resting against Link heavily. _"Thank you for saving me. But please, hear my plea: the masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces!"_

"G-Great Fairy!" Tatl gasped in sheer horror. "Is that really you?!"

 _"Yes, Tatl. This is the remaining shard of my body that could not easily be returned. Please return me to the Fountain in North Clock Town! I cannot survive much longer..."_

Link cupped his hands, holding the dying shard of Great Fairy in his hand as he rushed away, despite his slower pace as the water dripped from his body and clothes. Eyes flickering between Clock Town and the Great Fairy, he was reminded of the Great Fairies that had helped him in Hyrule, and wondered if they would be the same. Either way, the Great Fairy was in trouble, and he wouldn't stop until she was helped; he owed her, even if they weren't the same.

And, as the Scrub and Fairy ran through the crowded streets, the moon still hung in the bright sky, an impending doom clear to see for the village of people living in denial.

* * *

~Zelda~

I grunt as I hoist myself onto the wall, using the bricks that jut out of the main wall to aid me in my climb. Insomnia has dragged me out of bed at one o'clock in the morning, the events of today and general lack of ability to sleep anyway keeping me up and alert. As usual, the "Girl on the Wall" drives me out into South Clock Town despite what I had seen last night, my telescope in hand.

I sigh and lean back, letting my eyes slip shut as the cool breeze washes against my skin. When I reopen them, I notice a band of clumped clouds shifting towards the Town, signalling either a storm or mere light rainfall is coming tomorrow. And yet, even with the clouds about, the stars seem to shine ever brighter tonight, fighting against the weather that is trying to blot them out.

Ever since I had left the Deku Scrub and his Fairy friend behind, I had done nothing else but throw myself into work during one of the greatest heatwaves of our time. While leaving all doors and windows open, I was wilting like a Goron at Great Bay. Many times I thought of how wonderful it would be to spend the day at Great Bay, but after the terrible rumours that I have heard, I'm not so sure.

The only slightly uplifting part to the day was when the Postman arrived around two o'clock.

 _"Anju!" I cried over my shoulder, trying to find my way through the mountain of papers that was sprawled over the desk. My eyes, sharp and perceptive, glanced over the sheets and take as much information in as possible. Anju, moments later, arrived at my side. Without looking up, I nodded to the Postman. "He has a letter for you. He won't let anyone else have it but you."_

 _"Oh?" In the corner of my eye, I saw her take the small letter into her hand and open it cautiously. She barely started to open it before she gasped in sheer horror and happiness, nearly throwing the envelope away entirely. I jumped too, knocking part of the mountain of paperwork onto the ground and hissed an oath in response. "Oh, Zelda, I'm so sorry!"_

 _She quickly knelt down and helped, but I held my hand up. "That was my fault, Anju. Don't worry." I paused. "What made you so jumpy anyway?"_

 _She shook her head at me, silencing a stream of questions as she bolted to her feet and held her free hand out for the Postman, who was just about to carry on with his rounds. "Sir, wait just a moment!" He turned to her, and she became hesitant as she glanced down at the letter. "This letter... where did you get this from?!"_

 _"From the postbox." He deadpanned, and even I was annoyed and his reply._

 _Anju huffed loudly, making sure that he heard it. "Th-That's not what I meant! From the postbox, where?"_

 _He shrugged, not comprehending her urgent tone. "From the postbox... somewhere?"_

 _"That's not what I mean either!" She cried, however he was far gone before she could interrogate him further. Concerned, I drew all of the fallen sheets together and pushed them onto the main desk, turning to her with a raised brow. Her eyes well with tears as she drags her finger through the paper, voice choking as she whispers: "I-It's from Kafei..."_

 _"What?! But he_ — _!"_

"What are you doing?" I bite back a scream, masking it with a gasp instead as I am broken free from the memory, as I whirl around, nearly dropping my telescope in the process. My eyes widen as I lean over the edge of the wall, discovering the tiny Deku Scrub that I had yelled out before staring up at me, clearing straining his neck to see me.

All I can croak out is a squeaky: "W-What are _you_ doing?"

He chuckles lightly, as if something is funny or nostalgic about this, and begins to clamber up the face of the wall. I try and stop him, both for his safety and my privacy, however he carries on as if unable to hear me; a lie, of course. Rolling my eyes, I hold my hand out and help him up the last metre or so, turning my gaze back to the grasslands surrounding Clock Town that I had woken myself up in yesterday as the Scrub plops his body down onto the wall.

"I may be a Deku Scrub, but that doesn't stop the insomnia."

My first instinct is to ask how Deku Scrubs, wood creatures, are unable to sleep. Instead, I tilt my head. "Your Fairy friend said that you didn't speak a lot. Your voice is so..." _Familiar..._ I shake my head, refusing to say such a thing. "S-Sorry. That was nothing."

He shrugs a little, shaking his head. "I saw the Great Fairy, and she helped me. I have never been here before, so I have never had the guidance from those like her."

I smile a little. "The Great Fairy always had strange powers." There is an awkward silence where neither of us want to or choose to speak up. Knowing that I have to do something, I fumble around with my telescope for a while before blurting out: "Speaking of which: where is she? Your Fairy friend?" If he could smile, then I can tell that he would as he points to the top of his head. My face falls. "On your head?"

Chuckling, the Scrub slightly pulls his hat up from his head, revealing the same Fairy from earlier sleeping soundly, curled up into a tight ball over his bed of blonde hair. I laugh lightly at the weird sight as he tugs his hat back down, making sure not to wake Tatl. "We don't have anywhere to stay, so I let her sleep in there while I walked around. I don't get tired easily." I miss the last part, concentrating solely on the fact that they have nowhere to stay like I have.

"Well, since I need to make it up to you anyway, I can find a spot for you in the Inn. We may be fully booked, but I'm not leaving you two to the dangers of the night." My eyes roll up to the awaiting moon. "Who knows what could happen..." The Scrub mutters his thanks, and I pause. I run my fingers through my blonde hair, feeling every hair strand shifting over the crown of my head. "I... I must apologise for my behaviour before. It was not your fault for anything, and yet I still chose to..."

I trail off when the Scrub places his hand on mine, my breath hitching. I stare deep into his eyes, stunned. "It's all right." A wave of relief washes over my prone form, and I break into a large smile as I sigh.

There is a long silence between us both, then the Deku asks: "What _are_ you doing, then?"

I hold up my telescope, the atmosphere suddenly shifting to a more comfortable setting. "I come up here nearly every night to stargaze.

"Someone that I once knew was fascinated with the stars." He mumbles wistfully, entranced by the spectacle that the night sky has put on for us tonight. "It reminds me a little of home..."

"The Swamp?"

He shakes his head. "I'm from a place... very far from here." He begins quietly, clasping his hands as his eyes fade a little, clouded by lost memories. "I didn't get to see a lot of it until I was a lot older, but I was on my own. I did a lot of things, met a lot of people, and I wouldn't give any of it up for the world but..." He bows his head, overcome with memories enough to zone out for long enough that he forgets about my presence.

I am suddenly interested. "Why did you come here then?"

He laughs again like he did before, like something is funny that I don't know about; a joke that I don't know the answer to. "I'm looking for... a beloved and invaluable friend. She's been missing for two years, and where I am from isn't the same without her. That's why, in the Inn, Tatl was stopping me from talking to you. You looked like who I was looking for, but I suppose the search carries on..."

I can hear the broken heart in his voice.

"You sound like someone who has been searching for a lot and gotten little back."

He avoids my gaze, rolling his head up to stare at the night sky, stars twinkling in sadness. "My entire life has been a forgotten story... Zelda." The way he says my name sends shivers up my spine. "It's one that I seem to tell, but no one seems to recall it. But I'm all right with that, I think. As long as I am making those people happy somehow, I think I'll be all right."

I smile ruefully, not quite sure on how to react. The conversation dies out, forgotten like his story, and we both stare out at the sea of stars for however long. Through the darkness illuminated by the galactic sparks, we pass on names of constellations and small memories, shifting our relationship from strangers to something more. At first, I'm not quite sure what to think about this change, but it isn't long before I figure it out.

I want to hold his story close and make sure that he is remembered. After all, I don't want to forget someone like him any time soon.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well, again, things were a little slow in my opinion but it's just setting things up for the end of the First Cycle. Things should hopefully pick up a bit more soon, so I hope that you can hang on until then. Please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I'll try and get onto Shards of Time before the British heatwave, hottest in 9 years, kills me. Six hours of sleep and this too? Best day ever...

 _*I have a new story of mine: Lyre Strings, and I wouldn't mind if any of you could take a small bit of time just to skim through it._

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

_**Author's Note:**_ We are back here again, and while I am not particularly happy with the ending of this chapter, I would much rather edit the heck out of it so that it is readable and hopefully not too cringe-worthy so that you can help me make it oh so much better. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here, though do check the final note at the end, as it has some news that some may have heard and some may not have; it's important.

 _ **Favourites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "Zepora2276" and "Alcidis Aurora" for favouriting this story along with "ceese" and "QuoVeridis" for following this story. Your support means so much!

 _ _"The first stage of grief is denial, a defensive mechanism against ill circumstance typified by an inability to rationally acknowledge that something has happened or is happening."__

~Model of Grief, Kübler-Ross~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 4: Denial

Dawn had signalled the second day since I crossed paths with the cryptic Mask Salesman, and the second day since I had tended to the little Deku Scrub and his Fairy friend. I had risen early, light bubbling up over the horizon and lighting up the deep grey clouds that rolled towards Clock Town. I had slept in just past dawn, smiling ruefully at the sight of the sleeping Deku and Fairy.

Despite my outburst towards them the day before, I still did not regret making amends with them; or the boy, at least.

It was the light rain that had awakened me, the flurry of weather keeping most of the adults inside but the small children out dancing in the streets as if it was any other day. Anju and I had worked throughout the morning, however she had told me to take the rest of the day off after eleven because the weather (though it was holding up at the time) meant that few would arrive until much later in the day, and she could handle it.

And yet, a little after I had left Town to complete an errand, the heavens opened fully.

So that was how I had wound up here: standing in Terminan Plains, tugging my cloak closer to my body because I have nothing else to protect myself, starting to regret coming all the way out here when I knew that there was a storm on its way from last night. I shudder violently, spotting the small shadow of hope in the distance.

 _Have faith_ , a voice whispers to me. _You're almost there._ Shaking my head, I shuffle closer to the building that stands on the very edge of Eastern Termina, shivering constantly as I move closer towards the bronze fence ahead. The dark dome of the Observatory is a place that I know well, the twisting telescope that stands on the top of the dome a wonderful sight to behold.

I shift around towards the gate tucked tightly against the walls leading into Ikana Canyon, praying that the Professor is in. I push the gate slowly, smiling, only for this smile to fall limp when the gate jerks into a creaky halt. Frowning, my eyes widen when I find the chains and lock stopping me from getting inside. _No, it is never locked!_ I grab the gate and shake it numerous times, gritting my teeth when it doesn't budge further than it had done before.

My head thuds softly against the metal, my journey out here in vain. Desperate to make this trip worth while, even with the non climbable fencing, I step away and cup my hands around my mouth. "Professor Shikashi. Are you there? I need to come inside." My voice is caught up by the "Please, Professor, I need your help!"

A groan of thunder near immediately follows a brilliant flash of lightning, causing me to jump out of my skin. I stand there for seconds, minutes, maybe longer before I sigh loudly and turn, ready to leave when I hear a muffled voice through the rain: "Miss?" I whirl around as a figure dressed in familiar blue robes pokes their head out of the door of the Observatory, eyes wide. "M-Miss Zelda, why are you out in such weather? Return to the safety of Town!"

"Professor!" I cry in relief, shoulders slumping as I race up to the fence, him doing the same. "I am so glad that you heard me. Can you please let me in? I need to ask you some questions."

He casts his eyes over to the locked gate, then, after a pregnant silence, shakes his head softly. "I am sorry, Miss, but I am afraid that I am... far too busy with my studies to be accepting visitors at the moment. I am positive that I may be able to spare a few hours to celebrate the Carnival of Time, so I can speak with you then." I part my lips to reply, though the Professor is running out of the rain and slamming the door shut behind him before I can speak

I stare at the door for a long time. Professor Shikashi has always been one to welcome me inside, or anyone at the very least, even the small children who like to cause trouble; the "Bomber's Secret Society of Justice". He has always been caught up in his studies, yes, though he has been happy to spare the time for those who know him well. _Something is wrong..._

As the clouds billow across the hazy sky, darkening as the day carries on, I begin to walk away, the wind blows suddenly and knocks something into my back. Startled, I am surprised to find a small sliver of paper fluttering to the ground instead of a leaf. Tilting my head, I kneel down and cover the paper from the heavy rain. _'Speak to the leader of the Secret Society, tell him: 52341, and then speak to me.'_

Glancing back at the Observatory, which is connected to Clock Town through an alleyway "protected" by the Bombers, I smile ruefully and pick up my pace back towards the Inn, uncaring for the mud flying up and around my cloak and legs, chilling me to the bone. By the time that I return to the Stock Pot Inn, Anju leaves the relatively empty lobby to take my cloak in order to clean it, fretting and forcing me to bathe even if I tell her that I am going back out in a moment.

This is Anju: quick to apologise, quick to fret, quick to care.

I keep my head low as I slip past the new customers, stepping into the private bathroom for employees that is tucked away from the other bathroom for those who are staying. It is rather small, the floor made of stone and small, colourful tiles with a large tub in the centre, thick bamboo shoots guiding water from the nearby stream into here.

Even with my cloak on before, I peel off my damp clothing and pull the shoot downward, igniting the heater that the water is collected in so that it pours into the tub hot. I test the temperature of the water by dipping my toe in before sliding into the tub, shivering at the sudden change in heat throughout my body. My nose starts to run, though it is nothing but an inconvenience.

After a while, I sigh in relief, starting to feel tired. With the heavy rain pattering against the rooftops and the heat of the water against my skin, my eyes slide shut, and I fall into the arms of sleep.

~*O*~

 _I stand in a study, blinking rapidly at the bright light that penetrates my vision. The study is lined with many large bookcases, the sight making my heart soar in awe, numerous large windows standing between each towering case of tomes and history. The sunlight shines straight through the glass, though the light seems slightly dimmer than what it should be._

 _In front of a roaring fire is a large, mahogany desk. Stepping forwards, I drag my fingers along the dark wood, closing my eyes at the familiarity of it. Letters and some form of paperwork is stacked high atop the table, the plush red seat tucked into the desk; empty. I seem to be a watcher: only seeing over the events that I watch without interfering._

 _"M'lady," A muffled voice greets on the other side of the door behind me. I gasp, worried that I will be seen as they continue. "I have a letter for you." There is no response, however the door creaks open and a figure steps inside. My eyes widen, for I have no place to hide, though I seem to be unnoticed by the person as they shut the door quietly behind them before exhaling deeply._

 _The person is me._

 _Her aura seems different, though. She may physically look like me, other than the expensive looking garments and heavy makeup covering the bags beneath her eyes, and yet her pale face and trembling hands don't even begin to prove how different the two of us are. She clutches the letter close to her chest, breath heavy and near high pitched. When she opens her eyes, I realise that they are far brighter than mine._

 _It reminds me of the flow of Time._

 _I am about to question my thoughts on the "flow of Time", but the woman hesitantly straightens and glides towards the desk, taking her seat with a wavering breath. I moves around the desk, watching over her shoulder as she tugs a small knife through the envelope and takes her time in pulling the letter out._

 _From my angle, her eyes glint with fear and recognition, parting her lips as she reads the letter aloud, tracing a few of the words with her fingers. "I can no longer linger here." She begins softly, her tone revealing how she expected for this moment to come." I understand that this will be another letter that I have sent in the past three months which you will read and not reply to, and so this will be my final one._

 _"Despite my deeds, Colonel Vangarre still refuses to promote me in the Army. He sees potential in my skill, but a threat through my relationship with the Palace. I hav_ _e_ — _c_ _ut my ties with them..."_

 _Her eyes widen a little, not hearing of such news until now. "By the time that you read this, I will no longer reside in the Palace. You have refused me ever since your father began sending you into Court, and I have come to terms with the fact that... this will never change."_

 _My mind is blank, devoid of emotion as her breathing hitches for a moment. I shift around so that I stand in front of the desk, kneeling before her. "I had a duty to be at your side, however that duty is no longer necessary. I shall protect you from the shadows, for you are about to take your father's place and continue this Era of Prosperity, but I cannot physically be at your side; I am not needed there. I know this, and I think that you do too._

 _"When there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... that is up to you." She closes her eyes, unable, for a moment, to carry on. "I pray for a day when we will meet again, and you may finally treat me as you did when we had first met in your Courtyard: as a friend... not as an object that has been forgotten with the Time that I once controlled. Link..."_

 _Rain has began to patter against the windows lightly as she was reading, although I never noticed it until now. She politely places the letter onto the desk, staring down at the words rippled across the page in neat handwriting. The way it is written is shaky and forced, as if the writer had trouble writing, and seems to have taken numerous attempts to be written._

 _She casts her gaze over to a small pile of unsent letters, ones all ready to be sent to one person: Link. 'This will be another letter that I have sent in the past three months which you will read and not reply to.' She was ready to send them, though never had the courage to do so._

 _I swallow thickly as she picks up the unsent letters, rising to her feet and throwing them into the fire without any sense of hesitation. The fire drinks the fuel provided by the paper, writing fading away from existence, never to be read again. My eyes soften as her hands start to tremble violently, and I can see that she is trying her hardest not to be upset by what she has read._

 _And yet, I jump out of my skin when she releases a cry of anger, ripping his final letter from the table and clutching it tightly._

 _Her eyes glitter with sorrow and malice as she twists her body back towards the roaring fire, rain growing heavier as I shuffle around to see her. Reluctantly, she releases the letter, allowing it to flutter into the flames at her feet, igniting immediately. "You coward!" She near screams at the only letter left in the fire, the others ashes. Her eyes are glassy. "Y-You..." She sinks to her knees, holding her face in her hands, muttering things that I can't hear her say._

 _I can only stare at the letter as it, along with all of her hopes and dreams, wilt into to ashes before my eyes._

~*O*~

"... da... ke up..." My eyes snap open, although I don't bolt upright, eyes meeting Anju's perfectly. I open my mouth to say something, but she shakes her head. "I did knock a lot, but I was worried when you didn't say anything. I'm sorry!" She briskly apologises after realising that she has "intruded". I laugh lightly and shake my head as she backs away, my modesty covered by the churning water.

With the dream still in my mind, I catch Anju's attention when she scurries towards the door. "Anju?" She turns, silent. "Has the little Deku boy from yesterday left with his Fairy friend?"

Her eyes are clouded for a moment, perplexed, then they widen a little in recognition. "Oh! They were arguing about leaving today, since being a Deku in rain like this is not the best idea, and I believe the Fairy won from what I heard. They should still be in your room, I think."

I nod. "Thank you, Anju."

She smiles a little and exits, leaving me alone again. I pull my body close together, finally permitted to think back on what I saw in my sleep. While the woman that I saw was identical to me, bar the brighter eyes and better quality of life, she also has a connection to Link, and I am becoming more desperate to understand what these dreams mean, and why there are appearing now.

 _They are only dreams_ , a voice near sneers. _They are just that. You are ruining yourself over people that didn't exist and events that never happened..._

 _But he does exist_ , another whispers. _And if I can find my "precious item", then I may be able to see him again._

I rise, drying myself off and changing into warmer clothes that Anju must have dropped off when she came to find me. Draining the tub dry, I sigh softly and tie my hair back as well as I can, uncaring for how presentable it looks. Making my way back to my chambers, my dream is still at the front of my mind as I stand before the door. I raise my hand to knock, although I stop myself from doing so and move inside because it is my own room.

As I enter, I catch the attention of the two figures staring out of the open window on the other side of the room when I close the door shut behind me. The two turn as I make my way towards them, looking out of the window with them; rain spattering against the ledge. "I heard about your disagreement this morning, about leaving, I mean." I remark, avoiding their eyes when they glance at me. "If you needed me to run a couple of errands while I am out, then I am more than happy to do so."

"You would go out in this?" The Fairy, Tatl, questions in disbelief, eyes flickering between myself and the heavy downpour.

I shrug lightly. "I have all ready, plus I need to leave again to run a few tasks myself. And besides," I add after a moment, leaning forwards and onto the window. "I like the rain, even when it is like this." The Deku, who has said nothing since I came in, breathes out an ironic laugh; a common trait, I assume.

Tatl exhales, still deciding on whether to believe me or not. "Well, you could go and find the Skull Kid for us. My brother is with him, and Deku head here has a score to settle with him." She pats his head lightly, laughing when he tries to dodge it. As they grumble at each other, I frown a little in deep thought.

"I haven't seen any Skull Kids around here. They aren't native to Termina, so there are only a few, and I certainly haven't seen any." I clarify, questions beginning to bubble up inside of me. "Have you not checked the Swamp? What is this... score of yours that needs settling? I thought that these Skull Kids were gentle creatures."

While Tatl says nothing for the first question, the Deku meets my gaze evenly. "He attacked me in the Forest outside of here, stole something precious to me and transformed me into a Deku Scrub." On the last part, my mouth drops, brow raised in alarm. Immediately, I want to laugh and dismiss such a claim. And yet, as time passes, the more I stare into the Scrub's eyes, I believe him.

In the name of the Four, I believe.

"Well, I am trying to get into the Observatory—it's a long story." I add hastily when Tatl tries to speak up. "The Professor won't allow anyone in straight up, though I have a note that he left for me explaining another way to get in. Either of you are welcome to accompany me, of course, though from what the two of you were discussing earlier..."

The Deku Scrub jumps away from the window and nods at me. Tatl automatically starts to scold the boy for doing such a thing, however he shakes his head and cuts her off. "I'll go mad if I stay inside any longer. I can't sit here and do nothing... I have been searching for far too long." While I suspect that the latter comment was supposed to me a mumble, although my face softens when I hear it, reminding me of the talk that we had atop the southern walls.

 _"As long as I am making those people happy, I think I'll be all right."_ I sigh a little. "As a Deku, you probably won't be overly affected by the rain like you would be if you were submerged." Tatl huffs loudly, crossing her arms; something must have happened. "And we shouldn't be outside for too long. It's your decision."

There is a pregnant silence, then Tatl mutters: "Just let him do what he wants. It's his life to waste, after all. I'll come with you, though, just in case he has information that I want to know about."

If the boy could smile, then I am positive that he would as the Fairy dives underneath his hate for protection, muttering something about getting wet no matter what as she does so. Smiling a little, I take the lead and find Anju, assuring her that I won't be out for long before taking my extremely damp cloak that was draped over the fire in her chambers before leaving too.

At this point, the Fairy pokes her head out and decides that my cloak will keep her drier despite "his hair being more comfortable" and cuddles close to my neck. I let her do so, braving the storm and pull my muddy cloak tightly around myself as each bullet of rain collides with the cobbles. I wrack my brain for a moment, pulling out the note that I had kept close as I notice one of the Bombers standing in front of an Alley.

 _Found you._

My lips are tugged up a little into a small smirk as I move towards the small child, reluctantly wearing a coat from his parents. When he notices me, his eyes widen and he puffs his chest out. "I-I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't come in unless you know the Ultra, Super Secret Code of the Bombers! Only Bombers can enter the base." The Scrub shuffles closer to me, stiffening up a little. "Hey you, Scrub, go away!"

"I know the Code!" I nearly cry when the boy rushes at the Deku. "I-It's..." I pull out the note. "52341. That's the Code!"

The child stops short, now staring at me instead of the Scrub, eyes wide. "T-That's it. That's our Code, Miss!" He steps aside. "We can't let Scrubs in normally... but if you know the Code... H-Hey, wait!" I don't let the boy finish, thinking more about the Professor and the Scrub's safety out here in the rain. Grabbing the Deku's hand, I race down the thin alleyway, ignoring the child as we head into the darkness ahead.

The large bricks path the way into the Bomber's Base, which is where the stream at the Laundry Pool is sourced at. It bends through the Base, curving around until it reaches a grate in the wall that leads outside of Clock Town where the river begins. I pull off my hood, releasing Tatl and kneeling before the Deku Scrub.

"Are you all right?" He nods, though it is forced through his stiff body so that it looks near unnatural. "Do you want me to carry—?" He shakes his head quicker than ever, refusing.

I sigh deeply and rise, crossing over numerous chalk drawings on the ground lit up by the torches on the wall. We walk down the brick path beside the river, water reflecting off of the walls elegantly, fish swimming about aimlessly. Water drips from the ceiling every few moments, lulling me as we make our way through the hidden passageway, swaying a little to the beat.

The Scrub seems to be getting better at moving the further that we walk in the dry, although I make sure to walk closest to the stream in case he trips and falls into the water. We round the next corner, surprised that there are no others from the small group of children in here whatsoever.

I frown at the thought, then Tatl speaks up. "This really is a bad hideout if there aren't any kids around, huh?"

The little Scrub says something in response, however it is toned out when my ears prick up at a certain sound. Something skitters behind us, and my heart skips more than a beat at the sight of an adult Skulltula creeping towards us. I gasp in alarm, catching the attention of my partners straight away.

However, before I can even tell them to run away, the Deku leaps in front of me and inhales sharply. I grab his arm, though the stiffness of the wood combined with his strength stop me from pulling him into safety. "We can't do anything, we **-"** My eyes widen in alarm when a large bubble germinates from his snout when he exhales just as deeply, the elastic substance bobbing for a few moments before flying out towards the spider.

Strangely enough, it hits home. The bubble smashes into the Skulltula's many eyes, sending it staggering towards the water. I grimace when the spider releases a shrill scream, legs curling up into its body once it plunges into the water.

It rises to the surface, dead.

"You..." I turn my eyes down to the Deku, however he grabs my hand and starts to tug me away from the floating corpse until I have the capability to run on my own. Our feet slap against the floor at a higher rate, Tatl lighting the way when the torches decrease in quantity.

"It will disintegrate soon because it is evil, and shouldn't plague the water." He assures as we rush into a much larger room covered in flaming torches that light up the hundreds of drawings on the ground. "The Great Fairy taught me the technique, but there may be more on the way. Are we close to the Observatory?" The way that he speaks reminds me of the letter that was read out in my dream, though I shake the thought off as fast as I can, nodding.

The room is extremely cold despite the torches, a thin wooden ladder on the other side of the room. I nearly crash into it, the Fairy lighting up the rungs as I climb, the Scrub close behind me; faltering on every other step. As soon as I clamber over the top of the ladder and catch my breath, I lean back over to pull the Deku up properly. "You saved us..." I breathe, leaning back on my hands.

"He has his moments." Tatl comments, smiling a little as she runs her hands through her golden locks.

We all share happy looks, then pick ourselves up. Now that the Skulltulas below, if there are more, will be unable to reach us, we make our way down an incredibly dark corridor that cuts off with a thick oak door. Recognising the familiar door, I push it open and slip through, ignoring the gigantic creaking sound that it elicits. The familiar lights and sights hit me, and I take the lead.

I rarely came down to the lowest level of this tower-like structure, mainly because underneath the winding staircase is tens of stacks of tightly bound research notes and an array of different items, each stranger than the last. For instance, beside the dormant stove is a Cucco clucking in its cage, and resting against a stack of books is an old scarecrow.

I tilt my head at the sight of ripped out pages scattered all over the floor, clearly not the Professor's work for he would take more care than this and keep them all together, stomach clenching as I pick an overturned urn off of the floor and grasp the wooden railing tightly, hesitantly climbing the stairs. "Something's off." Tatl murmurs as she sits atop her partner's head as he hops up the steps. "There is a lingering aura here that gives me the chills."

My pace picks up dramatically after hearing the Fairy's words, heart jolting as I search around for the Professor. I emerge at the top of the Observatory, eyes flickering up to the glass dome above me. The glass is darker than any other, as it allows us to see out of it but blocks people looking into the Observatory from outside. The Professor is nowhere to be seen, so I make my way around the telescope to look for anything that he left behind.

"My dear, I thought that you would arrive soon..." I snap my head over to a figure as they make their way out of a clump of shadows beside the railing. Professor Shikashi raises his head and passes me a content smile. "I am glad that you were persistent enough to follow the instructions that I gave you."

However, I am terrible at this game of making simple conversation. I rush towards him, taking him hands and pulling us lightly into a sitting position on the platform beneath the telescope. "What happened, Professor? Why are your research notes all over the floor? Why wouldn't you let me in unless I went through the Bomber's hideout?" Tatl and her Deku companion take a seat on the ground between myself and Shikashi, eyes glimmering with concern.

The Professor says nothing for a long time, then sighs and gives in. "Many moons ago, I was attacked by a hooded figure in the middle of the night." My lips part, yet I don't speak. He casts his gaze up to the dome and we follow, noting the cracks in the glass. "He came to destroy my research on the moon and stars, for what reason I am unsure of. He damaged a few of the stacks of notes, though I can still use some of them, but he did threaten to set the entire Observatory alight if anyone knew about my recent studies in particular."

"Did you manage to see his face?"

The Professor snaps his gaze down to Tatl, shaking his head. "I did not. Working with only candlelight only does so much." He pauses, flickering between the Fairy and Scrub. "Are you new members of the Bombers? Zelda here is my student, of course, but..."

"They are here for the Carnival, and I gave them a room at the Inn." I half-lie. It isn't the whole truth, though the Professor doesn't care much for why they are here. "So you wouldn't let me inside in case he saw you do so." I mutter, to which Shikashi nods simply. I let go of his hands. "But why did he come to threaten you and destroy your recent notes? What have you been researching?"

The Professor refuses to speak, unsure of the answer to the first question and afraid of answering the second, and so we all sit in silence for a long time. I lower my head in thought, tugging at my hair tie until my curtain of long blonde hair comes free. Shikashi had kept quiet about his most recent studies, though I had assumed that it was so that he could gain all of the evidence needed for his ideas before showing me.

"Have you seen the moon? It is..." The Deku Scrub asks without warning, catching our attention briskly.

Shikashi sighs softly. "I have, young one. It was what I had been researching when the figure attacked."

My eyes widen, and I wet my lips before speaking. "I have seen the moon moving, Professor. Please tell me that you have seen it too." His eyes meet mine, and I know his answer straight away. "The moon is falling!" My sudden outburst descends all into silence, even the Cucco beneath us. I can feel heat growing at the back of my eyes, my head lowering in shock and sadness.

"Yes, my dear, I have seen it." He assures me, taking my hands into his own and addressing us all. "However, there is something that you all must know which I have not told anyone else." We all stare intently, breath caught in our throats. He closes his eyes and pauses before adding: "The moon has not just started falling now, it has... slowly been falling for the past two years."

"T-Two _years_?"We all cry out in alarm. Tatl then continues with: "W-Why didn't you warn anyone?! That's kinda important information, Professor!"

Professor Shikashi's shoulders sag. "There is nothing that we can do to stop the moon from falling. And even if I did warn people, I would be dubbed a madman and send many into panic. Nothing would have been gained." He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "But now that the moon is closer than ever, the Town is panicking anyway."

The Deku Scrubs says something else, though I don't hear him whatsoever. _Two years..._ One by one, faces of those who I love flash before my eyes; ready to die. I rock my body back and forth, feeling the Professor's warmth leave my hands as the world spins drastically. I knew that the moon was falling, though I didn't think that it would fall all the way, or so soon.

 _Denial, the first stage of grief._

"Z-Zelda...!" My back crashes against the platform harshly, the world sounding as if underwater. My eyes are still unfocused, though I can register the small Deku Scrub placing his hands on my arm. Cold tears spill down my cheeks, eyes staring up at the churning sky above me rather than him. He was murmuring something to me, but I couldn't hear him whatsoever through my pain.

And then, I also couldn't hear him because something had caught my attention.

Through the glass above me stood a figure, cloaked and hooded. My eyes narrow slightly, and I struggle to balance my emotions between grief and perplexity. The Deku catches where I am looking and follows my gaze, breath hitching as well. Tatl and the Professor are still quiet, and neither the Scrub nor I have the voice to warn them before it happens.

The glass dome breaks through, the figure jumping inside the Observatory. The Deku Scrub hoists me upright, and then we all bolt to our feet; staring him down. "W-Why do you want to destroy my research?" The Professor stutters, only for the hooded figure to hold up their hand, silencing him. They laugh heartily, a laugh that seems familiar, yet I have never heard it before.

"Skull Kid!" Both Tatl and her partner cry at the same time once hearing the laughter. They stop laughing immediately. To this, Tatl then adds: "Where's my brother?!"

The Skull Kid does not respond, and the four of us shuffle towards the stairway so that we can flee. After what the Professor said, this is the hooded figure, and they are back to burn the rest of the research. I don't even bother wiping my tears away, too confused and scared to begin understanding what is going on, let alone do anything else. "What do you want with us?" The Scrub demands. "What is your intent?"

Then it raises its head, gleaming eyes of a mask shining through the darkness.

I stifle a gasp as the horns poke out from the hood, the aura spiralling out from the mask chilling me to the burn. My foot catches the step, however I scream when a bout of fire ignites on the wood with a loud crash. We leap away, to which the Skull Kid laughs manically, watching with wide eyes as the fire tumbles down the steps and leaves behind a road of flames fanned by the wood of the steps and the research notes at the bottom. The Cucco screeches, trapped.

 _T-That's impossible!_ My mind cries as the fire starts to encircle us. _Magic isn't real, let alone doing so with your mind!_

The Skull Kid screams with delight, and the sound of it send me weak at the knees. I am not alone, because Tatl weakly mutters: "His aura is different. I-I don't like it," before clambering back into her makeshift home once again; exhausted.

"Go to the door. I will distract them." Professor Shikashi whispers harshly to me when I start coughing from the smoke, the Skull Kid preoccupied with controlling the height of the fire. I snap my head over to him, his eyes filled with resolve. He pushes a key into my palm. "I shall follow on when I can."

My heart sinks, knowing exactly what he is doing. "The Skull Kid doesn't want us, he wants the notes. Y-You can't do this! Don't leave me, not now!"

The Professor smiles as if it were any other day, the Deku Scrub at my feet growing weaker. He holds my face, kissing the crown of my head before coughing violently. "You were my best student yet..." I am about to retort, saying that I "am" the best student; more so to correct him than boast on my abilities; however I am cut off by coughing and the Skull Kid crying out.

The Skull Kid has been knocked back by the Deku Scrub, the two of them falling dangerously close to the fire. My eyes water from the smoke as my feet move on their own, only for the Professor to fall into step with me. The Skull Kid releases an angry cry and throws the Deku away, the Scrub's body catching fire immedaitely.

Now able to stand again, the Skull Kid chases the Professor as I pull the Deku away from the flames, putting out the flames on his body with my slightly damp cloak. My eyes catch the Professor's, whose are flaming with one order: _run_. Chewing my lip, my mind breaks into action when the Deku Scrub starts to cough violently.

Grabbing his tiny hand, I start towards the only door that we can reach and shove it open, gasping when the sweet air descends. Panting ocygen back into my lungs, I find the gate and jam the key into the lock, tearing away the chains and pushing out into Termina Field once again. My knees threaten to give out on me, though I don't let myself falter just yet. I whirl around, ready to brave the Observatory again to find Shikashi.

It never happens.

As I take one flying leap forwards, the entire glass dome explodes outwards, the force of it sending me stumbling backwards numerous paces. My eyes widen as a lone figure jumps out from the fray in a tight arc, banishing itself to the shadows in the distance. The flames battle the rain as much they can, but they are losing. I run again, determined to save the Professor, refusing to stop now.

As if Time itself had stopped, the Observatory's weak structure crumbles into a mound of rubble and ashes.

" _Professor_!" I scream, legs finally giving out when I dart forwards. I stare at the wreckage, mind wondering if this would have happened if I had never gone, never dragged other people into such a place either. I try and push myself to my feet, although find myself stumbling away as the rain extinguishes the flames. "No... say it can't be so..." I tumble back onto the ground, hands shaking wildly.

Tatl flies out into the open after a few moments, recovered from the aura of the Skull Kid now that it has gone, eyes alight with sadness. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't... h-help." She mumbles, slightly affected by the smoke still. I say nothing, focusing on the place that I would consider a second home being nothing but ruins now.

Some of the guards from Clock Town arrive on the scene far too late, and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders as silent tears fall down my cheeks. A guard pulls me to my feet, yet I sag against their armour heavily. "He must be alive." I whisper, surprised that I am not kicking and screaming with grief. "I will do anything to bring him back..." Pushing away from the guard, I stagger towards the Observatory, crying out when I am pulled back.

I sink to my knees, clutching my head in my hands as I sob hysterically, uncaring when my form is lifted and carried back towards Castle Town, another guard carrying the semi-conscious Deku Scrub as well. My flooded eyes find the moon above us, anger surging through my body once before dissipating.

That night I find Latte, the closest bar in Clock Town, and drown my sorrows before falling asleep beside the Deku Scrub in my chambers; crying myself to sleep with the moonlight highlighting our damaged bodies.

 _We're all going to die... our inevitable doom is here..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ And there it is, only one day left, from what the Professor predicted. I didn't actually expect that ending; I just went with it, I swear! Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, as I would really like to know what you thought of it, and I really want to get onto the next chapter of this. Nonetheless, I have Shards of Time, 24, and some editing before that comes. I will endure! :3

 _*The Bomber's Code: 52341, is the code from my personal game, as it is random for every save file._

 _**I personally dedicate this chapter to Satoru Iwata, who died of cancer at age 55 recently. Nintendo would not be what it was without him, and I wouldn't be doing this without his massive contribution.**_

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Chapter 5: End

_**Author's Note:**_ Well this certainly wasn't supposed to be this long fo a break, but I was on holiday for most of my time off and now I have just began college so everything has slowed down a lot! Anyway, I pushed through all of that to get this chapter out for you because I have really wanted to get this done to the best of my ability so that you can enjoy it after this story has been gone for so long! Please enjoy, and I can't tell you both how sorry I am for this wait as well as how happy I am to be back again!

 _ **Favourites & Follows:**_ No favourites, but thank you to: "thebasementdweller" for following this story!

 _"And because of this, man alone suffers a paralysing fear that no other creatures endure. A fear of time running out."_

~Mitch Albom~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 5: End

I wake with a jolt of fear and panic, screaming from yet another nightmare of horrid visions, the Professor slipping from my fingers.

At first, I excuse the volume outside for me being stuck on the threshold between sleep and reality, however I soon become more aware of my surroundings and the yelling and crying grows even louder. Bewildered, I push myself upright with an effort, wondering why the small Deku Scrub sleeps soundly beside me when we had chosen separate beds the night before. I shake my head, ignoring the fuzziness to my mind as I shuffle towards the window, heart dropping at what I find.

Everything, it seems, slams back into me as soon as my eyes fall upon Clock Town; the moon, the Skull Kid, the fire; everything. The normally calm streets are stuffed with panicked residents and Carnival attendees alike, screaming and crying in alarm. Their eyes all stare up at the grumbling grey clouds that no longer bear rain, parents holding their children close whilst they all rush towards the four exits.

Hundreds upon hundreds are in fear of being crushed, however will do whatever they can to escape all of this; a futile act.

Between the folds of the clouds, the nose of the moon hangs low, ominous eyes unblinking and staring straight at its target. Over the rooftops in the near distance, a deep ugly scarlet washes away the midnight purple sky, churning the clouds onward from above us. Shadows shroud most of the moon, but we can all see it easily. And yet, banners and flags still hang high between the buildings, limp from the lack of wind, reflecting how we all feel in this sudden time of need.

Green flies up from the horizon but is eaten by the red, the sun left to be consumed by our doom. Whilst the light tries to fight its way through the clouds, it barely shines through, darkness effortlessly prevailing. If I lean out far enough, I can smell the smoke from the fire caused by Skull Kid on the Observatory. My mind is still fuzzy over it, but I can clearly remember the Professor's loss and I am beginning to recall the night that I had spent with the Deku too; laced with alcohol and tear stained cheeks.

My hands curl tighter around the windowsill to prevent me from sinking to the ground, my eyes growing warm and glassy as I remember. Some children beneath me catch my eyes, petrified over what has suddenly happened and why I did not wake over the commotion – unable to see the alcohol on my side table. Their parents quickly usher them away, dragging them to some form of safety that they cannot find when the moon is their demise.

"Zelda!" I release a ragged whimper when I hold back a scream as a figure darts through the door, eyes falling on Anju as she straightens herself – body shaking. Her habit is to apologise for everything, although she is far too terrified to even begin doing so today. "T-The moon—it's—w-we need to leave before—before...!" At the sudden increase in volume, the Deku Scrub groans as he awakens, disorientated as he rubs his eyes before snapping alert; companion missing from sight, I realise. His eyes stare out of the window, the world revealing our final hours right before his very eyes.

"I-I know." I whisper, weak from the memories of the nightmares plaguing my sleep bought to reality with the face of the moon. When the guards returned with us all in tow last night, I had crept from Latte and into bed. Because of this, Anju knows nothing of what had occurred then other than rumours that have gone with the sight of the moon above us now; not even that the Professor died because of what he knew. "But there is nowhere that we can go to, and Kafei—"

"Kafei is..." Anju shakes her head, hand subconsciously drifting over something in her pocket, leaving the door open and taking my hands with a pleading look in her eyes. "Mother has already began packing and will be ready to set off for Romani within the hour; there is always a place for us." She swallows thickly, eyes wet with tears over lingering regrets and desires that I cannot relieve. "We can't stay here... not with that—that..."

"Romani is hours away, and the road has been blocked off by a landslide for weeks now. There is nowhere else that we _can_ go to now." I retort softly, shoulders slumping forwards. Deep inside of me, I want Anju to leave this place no matter how little difference it will make in the grand scheme of things. It will only remind her of Kafei and lost memories; something that I can't bear to see. But I also know how little realism is in that. "The Carnival will have been stopped now. I... we can't run from something like this, Anju. There's no point."

[ _Coward_ —]

"The Carnival is still on, Zelda, and some want to stay here." She squeezes my hands as we turn back to the window. "And... I want to stay here too..."

My lips part. "Anju, you can't possibly—"

"I will wait for Kafei. His letter told me to wait, and so I can't just—just _leave_ for my own safety. I love him too much for that." I move to speak, however she cuts in first by dropping my hands and resting them on my shoulders; eyes blazing. "Make sure that Mother and Grandmother make it to Romani, and then you can stay there or come back." Her eyes glimmer with something that I have never seen before. "I can't be selfish, Zelda, but I can't stand to see their faces in these last hours..."

"Anju, I..." My voice dies for a moment, yet I manage to regain myself. "I'll help them get the old caravan out from the back courtyard of the Inn, and I'll get them to safety for you. But I'm going to come back for you, Anju." I add quickly, fiercely, "I swear on my life." She releases me, tears stinging her skin. "We may not be able to escape this, but we can be with our loved ones... in the end."

I stare at her for an incredibly long time, the world thundering at our feet as the moon shifts closer, tremors coursing through the world. If it was anyone else, I would shove her out of the room and scream that she hasn't seen what I have, and that she needs to flee before I watch her die right before my eyes. Yet she is Anju, and my heart melts as her lips quivers softly, eyes watching the calamity below us. We know that we can't run from this, but if we are not with our families in our final hours, then our lives are wasted.

My shoulders finally slump forwards, and we watch the majority flee, others dubbing them as cowards. "I can't promise that we will find him, Anju, or that I won't force you to leave before it's too late but... I want to spend my final hours with people like you."

She breaks into tears, shaking with hysterics as she tightly embraces me. I start crying too, holding her even tighter. "I am glad that I will have you near, Zelda..." I force a smile when she pulls away after a pregnant silence ensues, eyes finding the moon hanging tall from above. Now that we have descended into silence again, the shouts from below are slowly starting to decrease as the bells toll death across the squares.

"I don't want to lose you, Anju." I whisper, a single tear running down my cold and pale cheeks. "Your wedding won't even happen tomorrow if it..."

"The Four never wished for it... to be." She stammers, struggling to get the words out. With sheer reluctance, she drags herself away from me and tucks some stray hair behind her ears, fingering her engagement ring. "I just hope that he didn't leave because... b-because of me."

My eyes soften, and place my fingers beneath her chin, pressing for her to meet my gaze evenly. My tone, momentarily, does not shake. "Anju, he loved you more than anything in the world, and would never choose to leave your side without reason or will. You can't forget that... not now."

She nods numbly, and I remove my hands from her face, stepping away. She kisses my forehead lightly, like a mother would for her child, and then shuffles away. "I'll see you soon." She promises, although turns away from the doorway before she leaves. "If not, I..." She pauses, hand covering her mouth for a moment before she adds, "Thank-you, Zelda... for everything," and is gone before I can say any in reply.

I watch her go until her shadow has disappeared from the wooden boards, hands shaking along with the rest of my body. I clench my hands into fists, struggling to relax them after as I collapse onto the bed; mindful of the Deku sitting there. I had simply sit on the edge of the mattress, silent tears dripping from my face until a single sob escape me, ripping wails from me until my voice dies; joining in with the moans from beneath.

No one from the Inn comes in the comfort me, the customers either gone or feeling the exact same way. Through my cries, I feel the Scrub place his hand onto my shoulder and make small gestures in order to comfort me in any way. Mostly because of these gestures, I calm down after a while, and Clock Town begins to empty of all life entirely; all except the moon and us.

Tatl, without warning, flies in through the window and uses the last of her energy to tumble onto the messed up sheets of my bed. Both I and the Deku gasp in alarm, the latter scooping her up into his hands despite the strain that it has on his body. "W-What happened?"

She grunts as her eyes flicker open, golden eyes finding his. "Looking for Tael... all night long..." She wheezes, sagging against his hands as I move around to see her properly. "Guess I pushed myself a little far..."

"But Fairies recover quickly, don't they? Just sleep for a while, all right?" The Scrub hopes, resting his companion inside of the hat on the side table. "Navi did... I remember that after..." _Who is Navi?_ Despite the question lurking in my mind, neither of us pushes him when he cuts himself off; me through respect and the Fairy through exhaustion. Tatl burrows inside of the garment while I swing my legs over the side of the bed with the Deku.

"Almost all of Clock Town has fled and it isn't even noon." I murmur to break the silence of death's call, clasping my hands tightly. "I wonder why they have only realised this now." The Deku swallows thickly, silent as if unsure of something. I watch the floorboards as the tremble in fear, then dare to ask, "How are you so calm? We're about to... to—"

He shakes his head when I trail off, staring down at his hands. "I've seen things that you wouldn't believe. I guess I was not in the same denial that everyone else was, and have moved past it. I will accept the inevitable with open arms when there is no other option. I found something important to me... though I suppose what I believed in was nothing but a dream after all..." I wet my lips to question how he still feels hope, and how a tiny Scrub can act so maturely, but something in my heart stops me.

[ _Important_ —]

 _"If you can find something important to you, then will be able to begin the process of Remembrance."_ A voice echoes around my mind. _"All I ask is that you also get back my Mask that was stolen."_

[ _Never found. Never recovered_ —]

 _Could I ask where it may be?_

"You two must leave." The Deku snaps his head towards me at my sudden change in tone, and his companion even snorts awake. I rise to my feet, inhaling deeply. "I must find someone before they leave Clock Town, and it is something that I must do alone. You must find some safety, and your families, before it is too late." They don't move. " _Run from here_!"

The Scrub says nothing, although the Fairy flies into the air unsteadily to replace him. "I think you've forgotten something." I blink a few times, perplexed. "My brother is with the Skull Kid, and I'm not leaving until I find them both." I move to protest, yet she shakes her head. "Look, it's sweet that you act so selflessly, but it's stupid when we're all going to die. You have to do something, I have to do something, and he has to do something." The Scrub watches her, surprised that she included him, though no one brings it up; not now.

She leans against the empty Chateau Romani that I drank from last night, crossing her arms. I exhale deeply, hugging my tiny body as my eyes flicker between Tatl and her companion. I understand where she is coming from, as I have acted the same often, and when my pride tries to cut through; it fails. "All right." I give in. "Once I return, I will help you search for your brother, and I will do what I try to, however if it is too late... we shall flee to the Ranch."

The Fairy shrugs. "It'll do, I suppose."

* * *

As the Clock Tower's bell tolls midday, there is eighteen hours remaining until the Professor had predicted that the moon would crash straight into the earth. At Anju's plight, I fetched the old caravan; it only works on pedal power; and fell into the mixture of other vehicles and animals carrying those from Clock Town to the peoples' final destinations; homes, old holiday spots, and graveyards alike. Anju's Grandmother tucks herself into the back, asleep, muttering words and phrases in different languages

I can hear Anju's mother from behind me, guiding the caravan towards Romani Ranch. I had driven it most of the way, but Anju's mother had soon forced me to rest in my "fragile state". I agreed, of course, but refuse for my weakness to carry on any longer. Ever since then, I have sat opposite Anju's Grandmother, staring out at the Terminan Plains surrounding me as they grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I imagine myself back atop the walls of Clock Town, even with the little Scrub beside me, without fear or doubt.

Now look what I am. Where we all are.

But we can't let this happen. Naturally, the moon cannot be caught if we all held our hands out, but there must be some source of power that could at least stall it or hold it back from crushing us, although what the moon may have done to the world may already lead us to our doom before it even touches down. The Professor could have done something if he was able to complete more research, but he can't now because he won't live on to do that, but to also experience the rest of life to its fullest before the moon destroys us all.

I will find a way to show that the Professor's life was something to be remembered with what little time that I have.

Unable to keep my legs dangling over the edge, I draw my leg up close to my chest and watch as the world passes by. My mind reflects in silent moments like these, and I am left to endure through the regrets that it finds and delves deeper into further. In the face of doom, I realise that I was never able to explore the worlds outside of Termina, never completing my own set of research for the Professor.

I never found him again.

I don't remember my own parents.

[ _So desperate to remember—_ ]

The final thought startles me the most, and I rest my head against the wooden caravans. Unsure of what else to do, I pull out my telescope and glance around Termina Plains, something that I have used as a calming mechanism throughout the entire journey when my mind has wandered too far into the darkness. The ash of the sky lingers still, casting eerie shadows across the Town.

I try my hardest not to look over at the Observatory, but sometimes I just can't help it.

From my spot, I can effortlessly see the Clock Tower rising high into the sky to lock itself into a fierce, yet useless, battle against the moon. The bell no longer chants, for there is no one there to ring it, and the creatures of Termina no longer flutter about with little care. The sweet smell of wild flowers meets my nostrils at harsh intervals, and I close my eyes every time that I smell them in order to maintain some semblance of sanity.

[ _So desperate to return to the light—]_

At some point during such an activity, I adjust the focus of the telescope and find the top of the Clock Tower; so shocked that I almost dropped the telescope at what I see. Atop the peak of the Tower stands Skull Kid all by itself. It does not dance, nor does it mock me; simply stands there, staring.I bore back for as long as I can muster, yet it only seems to be upheld for a few agonising seconds before I avert my gaze.

My body freezes with not only shock, but also a near overwhelming wave of anger that I haven't experienced in a long time; a worrying and calming fact.

As I stare deep into its eyes, I can almost hear its voice inside of my head. " _Venit_." It's saying. "It begins tonight."

* * *

Once arriving at Romani Ranch, we were greeted by a sombre Cremia and Romani; twin sisters who own the Ranch in their parents' absence. They, in these times, have also lost all of the animals and produce had mysteriously disappeared from. They had already prepared us dinner even if they did not know that we were coming, giving thanks to the Four at the table; silent pleas for mercy.

Despite the lack of talk and the more constant tremors at our feet, we tried our hardest to stay calm for the sake of each other. Romani, the youngest of the two and usually kept the atmosphere alive, sat there; vacant. It was Cremia who pushed for meaningless small talk, something quite unnatural for such a quiet lady, but we helped her and each other in any way that we could.

[ _This is how it will be until the end_ _—_ ]

And yet, when Anju did not follow up in a few hours as she had "promised" to, her mother was near distraught, terrified that she may not see her own daughter before their time was up. I had volunteered to go and look for her, though Cremia had advised against it, noting how thief activity had risen in the past few weeks and I would be an easy target; alone or accompanied.

The distraught mother reluctantly agreed for me to stay; but I still had my promise to Anju that I had yet to fulfil – I leave in the night.

Even though the moon has increased its speed towards Termina, I want to believe what I must have heard from the Skull Kid, and hopefully it was not just a whistle in the wind. Not only do I want to uphold my promise to Anju, I want to make sure that the Deku and Fairy do not only have each other on nights like these after they refused to come with me.

[ _What will you do?_ ]

[ _What can you do?_ ]

Casting one last glance into the room, eyes finding the note that I have left in case I do not return when I want to, I grunt and throw myself from the window of the guest bedroom and collide with the ground harshly. I collide against the ground with a solid thud, staggering away from the harshness though righting myself just as quickly. Praying that no one heard me, cursing myself for doing this to them if this is going to be one of our last nights together, I start into a run.

I tug my cloak further around my face as I run. I hope to return by morning with Anju, especially after how worried her mother is getting, yet I still locked my door; just in case I don't return for some time. While my eyes constantly find the moon's features, my heart pounds on as my feet guide me towards Clock Town once more.

Every breath fogs up around my face, feet straining with effort as my boots wade through the mud. My thoughts, frantic and haywire, focus on everything that has happened in the past few days; the dreams, the people I have helped, those who are no longer here. I push on despite the pain that I feel, angrily wiping away any stray tears and sense of unwelcoming emotion.

As I pass over the threshold of Milk Road, time waning on, I begin to become more and more aware at the darker voice at the back of my mind questioning everything that I do. While I have pushed it down all day, my adrenaline cannot hold me from listening to it intentionally now.

[ _Seven hours remaining—_ ]

My speed hastily picks up, scattered thoughts and horrid memories slamming into my mind so hard and constantly that I cannot even comprehend most of them. My feet pound hard against the mud and grass of the Plains, the shadow of the Clock Tower drawing itself up into the cloaked sky. I want to stop and regulate my breathing but something inside of me tells me that there is no time. Whether it is the moon's breath against my neck, or the whispers, or something else entirely; one will never know.

I almost collapse with relief when my feet meet cold stone, so entranced with relief that I nearly fall up the steps. I push on nonetheless, dragging myself further towards Clock Town and praying that Anju has found Kafei and isn't dying alone without knowing where he has gone all of this time. The silence shrouding me would be too much to bear without my ragged breaths and uneven movements, the archway of South Clock Town greeting me with more sombreness than ever before.

[ _You can't stop this_ _—_ ]

My dash skids into a necessary halt, gasping the air back into my system after the near two hour trek that this journey took me. I glance around, heart wrenching at the collapsed buildings and mounds of rubble formed by the thick tremors by the moon. The places that I saw every day; homes, businesses, even most of the Inn in the distance; gone. We won't live to see the day that these places will be restored to their former glory.

The bridge that the Carpenters were planning to build for the Carnival is demolished too, smoking and releasing an odour most foul due to the paints and supplies they used, and ultimately destroyed, for the construction work. And even though there is no sounds other than my breathing, piles of rubble shifting and catching fire around me, death's chanting is louder and wilder than I have ever heard in these past agonising twenty-four hours.

The sky darkens around me, the few remaining lights casting hideous shadows across the entire Town. The banners still remain limp because of the lack of wind, however most have been torn down from the damage caused by the moon and now drape over the remains of people's homes and businesses too. As well as red and orange, the purple of night leaps into the colour scheme that dances across the sky, edges of the horizon highlighted with an ugly black; stars barely flickering through.

 _But you still have a job to do_ , a voice chastises within me, focusing on the task at hand. Swallowing thickly, I stare at the ash as it pools around my feet, waiting for the moment when my foot crushes a pale hand or foot instead.

"You have heeded the call." I spin around, meeting the eyes of the Mask Salesman who stands within inches of my face. I stumble away, tripping over the rubble of a home at my feet and fall onto it. He leans down, reaching out towards my face. "But how can you stop this?"

I recall our first meeting and bolt to my feet, shoving him away. "You knew all along that this would happen, didn't you?" I spit. His face remains a mask of calm and complexity, hands folded around each other. "Why didn't you warn us or try and stop this?!"

"No one can stop this."

I shake my head. "That's not the point. Why did you want me to sit there and do nothing for the past three days while this world does without anyone knowing and—" I cut myself off when I realise something. "You are with Skull Kid, aren't you?"

"I do not..."

I grab the front of his shirt and wrench his face towards mine, the Professor staring back at me. "You killed the Professor." I growl. "You claimed to know about someone when you had heard me shout about it before. And you will tell me how I can stop all of this before the moon crashes into the earth!"

He says nothing for a long time, fire crackling in the background as smoke billows up into the air. Then, after a pregnant silence, his lips curl up into a twisted smile, and his hand snaps towards my face, jerking my chin up towards the moon. "This is your fate." Grabbing my face, he force me to stare at him. "You will never remember. Family will never be reunited. People will die never fulfilling their promises to others. Lovers will forever remain _lost_..."

My eyes widen, and I finally muster the courage to break out of his grasp with shaky hands. "Anju..." I whisper, remembering that she is still here. I grab his wrist and snap, "I hope that you live to see this world carry on," then race off towards East Town calling out her name.

"Wait." I stop, however I do not turn around. "There is but one solution to all of this, a solution quite within your grasp." I feel his presence shift towards me like a snake unto its prey, breath cold against my neck; I still don't meet his gaze. "Return with my Mask and your precious item, and all of this can end." He intones simply. "You can destroy the source of all this evil at its roots, if only you have the will to try."

Despite his words, I don't reply. Instead, I allow my feet to take me further in the direction of East Town before anything else can be said and done. I race through the empty streets, bare feet slapping against the dry cobbles as I search for freedom through the flames. I will be unable to leave Town if the flames destroy the exits, and the walls cannot be climbed with me left in such a state.

Still, East Clock Town is distinctly worse than South Clock Town, with more of the shops that I passed every day and homes that families lived in close to decimation or alight with golden flames. The winged statue that I pass is beheaded, head tumbling down the rubble and onto the ground. I trip up over the mosaic that has been churned up from the ground by the tremors, plants that once thrived here now dead and broken. The ash from banners and signs hang from my hair, clutching onto the strands every time that I stop.

No one is here in the Eastern Square, leaving me isolated as my eyes find the grinning moon once more.

[ _You are alone_ _—_ ]

Shaking my head violently, I race on towards the Mayor's Office, hoping that Anju will be there in search of Kafei. I break through the archway leading into the main square before the Office, not seeing Anju but another instead. "Tatl!" The Fairy spins around in mid-air, startled, then sighs with relief and recognition. I pick up my pace and move towards her, holding out my hand for her to rest on, to which to does so. "Have you seen Anju or your brother yet?" She begins to speak, and I then recall something else. "And where is your partner?"

"He's in North Clock Town with Anju; she sprained her ankle, I think. I came out here to look for you and other survivors." She clarifies, and I my morale sinks when I realise that she has not mentioned Kafei whatsoever. "As for my brother... his aura is here in Clock Town, but it is surrounded by a darkness that I can't break through." She slouches further into my palm. "I... I need to find him. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I..."

My heart warms at her attitude. "You're a good sister, Tatl."

Her reply is completely cut off, however, by the bells in the Clock Tower tolling three times to signal the stroke of midnight; jarring my senses and almost knocking Tatl from my hand, the loudest bells that I have ever heard; only for the Carnival. A bout of silence follows for numerous minutes on end, and the both of us choose not to speak, not even to carry on our previous conversation. The only other sound that is made is the ticking of the clock atop the Mayor's Office, carrying on without hesitation.

[ _Six hours remaining_ —]

And then, stunning me entirely, the fireworks for the Carnival of Time begin leaping into the sky and exploding, dazzling lights battling against the scarlet skies above.

Following many sounds of old machinery, the large sphere atop the Clock Tower rises towards the sky, and could almost touch the face of the moon at this point, the clock also following suit. Tatl and I watch from the North East Square with wide eyes as the wheels on either side of the Clock Tower spin wildly, causing the sphere to drop at a ninety degree angle, leaving the clock face to sit where the sphere once stood. The sky shines in a mix of blues, golds, reds, and purples, set off to signal that the Carnival is still on even though there is no one here to celebrate it.

But none of that matters, because with the longest tremor from the moon, Clock Town becomes alight with flames.

I drop Tatl by accident through my shock, although she is fine and hovers in the air as if expecting it. One by one, each of the remaining buildings and wooden pieces of rubble catch fire, and I can see parts of the walls around Clock Tower collapsing in the near distance. "Wait, Zelda." The Fairy suddenly says, catching my attention immediately. "My brother is at the top of the Clock Tower with Skull Kid, and at the stroke of midnight on the Carnival of Time—"

"The hidden pathway to the top of the Tower opens for twenty-four hours." I finish for her, eyes widening with hope. "Tatl, I met someone who told me to retrieve the Mask that Skull Kid wears, and then we have a chance to stop this. I don't know how, but we may be able to stop this and reunite you with your brother."

She pulls a face. "Talk about putting all of your Cucco eggs in one basket." There's a pregnant silence between the two of us, then she sighs and turns towards the archway leading into North Clock Town. "All of this seems planned, but I guess we really don't have much of a choice here. Come on," She adds before I can say anything else. "We better get Deku head to help us, and make sure that your friend gets to safety."

She coughs violently as a large cloud of smoke wafts by, sending me into the same fit. Unable to recover for long, I nod eagerly and we begin to head towards the entrance to North Clock Town, rushing through the streets that used to be alive with children and everyday life and are now plagued with rubble, flames, and sorrow.

By the time that we pass into North Town, I realise that this part of Clock Town has been mostly salvaged mainly because very few houses are dotted around here. Most of North Town is filled with trees, shrubbery, and flowers, and most of the rubble from the other parts of Town have fallen into here, destroying those trees and knocking down the street lamps outlining the cobble pathways.

We find them in North Clock Town, just like Tatl had said, resting against the major fountain situated there. Unlike the statue in East Town, the winged figure still stands tall, watching over this disaster like a fallen messenger of the Four; ashen face streaked with loose stone. Water still pours from around her bare legs, but the surface of the water is covered in a thick layer of ash and agony that falls from the sky.

Anju is forcing herself to her feet, using the Deku and the fountain as a support, though her ankle seems to support her weight a she struggles, Anju manages to catch my eyes and breaks into a look of pride and forced joy. I race over to her, steadying her when she hisses in pain. She leans heavily against me, but I welcome it. A few moments pass before she says, "You finally came..."

"I did." I mumble, and my eyes consciously find the Clock Tower where the future awaits us. "Have you found anything about Kafei?" She shakes her head. I stand there for a moment, chesty cough jarring my system, and I soon come to realise something. "Time's end..."

"What?" Tatl questions with a raised brow, the Deku responding the same silently.

I swallow thickly. "The Professor hypothesised that the moon would meet the land at dawn on the Carnival of Time, and our time is coming to its end." My eyes hover over each of them. "The Skull Kid is atop the Clock Tower, which is now accessible, and I was told that if I returned the Mask that it wears to someone and find something important to me... we can stop this."

And yet, as I relay my conclusion, the lack of hope in my voice is palpable.

"How is that possible?" Anju wonders aloud, coughing less now that the wind has forced the fires and smoke to the south.

The Deku speaks up before I can answer, "Can you trust the fate of this world on the words of one person?"

[ _Can you?_ ]

[ _Trust... Easily broken, impossible to repair_ _—_ ]

"I..." I stand there for a long time, his question echoing around my mind until I cannot take any more of it and finally reply with a shallow, "I don't think we have a choice." They all hang their heads, reluctantly revealing how defeated they feel; and I feel the same.

No one speaks for a moment, then I turn to Anju, "Let's get you to safety." And yet she shakes her head, trying her hardest to pull herself away from me, however the pull on her ankles holds her back. "Anju, what are you—?" With one final pull, she tumbles away from me and stands before me on her own, hunched over but standing strong against the pain fanning around her feet. She tries to say something, although it may be too much for her to do this and speak at the same time.

Her hand catches the edge of the fountain, and after a minute, she finally says, "I'm not leaving." I go to retort in any way, but she cuts in before I can. "If any of this has to do with... this Skull Kid that you speak of, then something could lead me to Kafei." Her eyes plead for my understanding, just like they did this morning, and I suddenly want to make some sort of compromise, to see everything from her perspective and comprehend what is happening to her.

But... I simply cannot.

"Anju..." I whisper. "Skull Kid has got nothing to do with Kafei. I can't let you come with us... not in your state." She searches my face for something, yet I don't think that she manages to find it. I breathe deeply. "Kafei isn't here, Anju, and your family are worried to death. You won't make it to Romani on your own, but you must at least escape the flames until we return."

"You're the only thing that I have left."

"Don't say that."

"But—"

" _Please_."

[ _Time_ _—_ ]

[ _It is time_ _—_ ]

[ _Time's End_ _—_ ]

"No."

I turn around, surprised at Anju's tone. "What?"

"I'm not letting anyone take my friends away from me." I start to reply, but she steps in again, forcing herself to her feet. "No matter what this Skull Kid is doing, I will not stand as innocent people refuse to go to safety in the face of death. We can't stop the moon from falling, Zelda, and Kafei will find me... when the Four permit it. We need to leave before—" As if on cue, a thunderous tremor rattles our bones. The flames climb into the air, another building collapses.

"We will leave, Anju." I say as calmly as I can, though the cough that cuts through me doesn't help my argument. "But we can't leave until Tatl finds something about her brother and I find this Mask."

"Will it really give up such a thing to you?" She asks, grabbing my arm for support, however also because I see her beginning to wear thin; an impossible trait can show when the moon breathes down your neck. She drops her tone. "You've changed, Zelda... and I don't know if it's good. Don't you realise that you have people who love you, care for you, but you just ignore them when they truly need it?"

 _"You have refused me ever since your father began sending you into Court, and I have come to terms with the fact that... this will never change."_

" _No_!" I shout before I realise it, and Anju is unsure of whether to let go of me or not. My eyes widen, and I rest my hands on her shoulders. "I'm remembering... ever since they arrived—" I point to Tatl and the Deku. "—and if I get what I must then I can go back to where I belong!"

"You haven't remembered a thing in these past two years. You were dreaming!"

"Then leave me to find out!"

"I can't—"

It is my turn to cut in. "Why don't you want me to be happy?"

She shudders, then, "Why do you insist that I won't find him?"

"I..." I stop, then the words tumble out of my mouth like ashes from the flames. "He hasn't come back, Anju. I just want you to be safe, and I want to find my path knowing that you aren't perishing beneath me. I lost the Professor because of all of this, and I can't let any more people die. Of course I don't, but I have a home to go back to, people to go back to, someone... to go back to and prove that I have changed." Silence befalls the area, and no one speaks until another groan shakes the earth.

"We don't have much time..." The Fairy reminds us, watching the Clock Tower as her partner stares at me.

I stare at Anju only. "I'm going, and you can't come with me."

My heart sinks as a tear falls down her face. "Zelda... don't do this. Not now!" But I spin around anyway and walk into the flames of South Clock Town, knowing that she won't be able to catch up with me. As I go, I hear the Deku coming after me as Anju screams my name; my heart cracking with every cry and cough. I find my way around the major mounds of rubble starting to block my way, refusing to look behind me. I feel alone, even if I am not isolated in this Town.

[ _Alone_ _—_ ]

[ _Always alone_ _—_ ]

"Hey!" I don't stop, and Tatl has to hover within an inch of my face to slow me down. The Scrub stands at my feet, staring up with eyes conveying a cluster of emotions that I can't decipher. "You really should go back and apologise to your friend. You can't leave without—" I brush past her and stand before the Clock Tower that looms above us the shock from the moon not knocking it down, but causing the Tower to teeter dangerously from side to side. Lightning shocks the sky, sending dazzling light through the churning scarlet skies.

Fear courses through me.

"To escape fear we have to go through it, not around it." I look down at the Deku Scrub beneath me, and fireworks light up his wooden body. "Do you want to leave her without saying nothing knowing that you may not return?"

I say nothing for a moment, then, "I do not _want_ to do anything, and I do not want for other people to tell me that our situation is going to take us all from this world when I already know that what we are doing may be wrong." He doesn't waver. "I don't want Anju to be a part of this. You two are here for a reason, and so am I. We don't have a choice now. Let us do this before the Four decide to make this decision for us." It takes them a few moments to respond, but they simply nod and the deed is done. We all turn back to the Clock Tower together, breathing deeply as the smoke clumps around us.

We follow a few platforms around the edge of the Clock Tower to climb above the main doors, standing on a platform usually blocked by many pieces of thick wood. However, now that it is the Carnival of Time, the planks have retracted and leading us into the main part of the Clock Tower. I clench my hands into fists, thinking back to the Professor, Anju, and all of the other people who have been around me in the past two years, determined to make their lives worth it by ending all of this.

If I can.

I shuffle up the steps, the Deku Scrub close behind me with his Fairy friend, hair whipping around my face from the harsh smoke. Tatl flies on ahead, lighting up the way for all of us as we step inside the Clock Tower, the steps opened up connecting to a staircase that seems to be impassable normally. From in here, the roaring of the flames and deep breathing of the smoke is much quieter, but only because the grinding of the gears around us; even the bells hanging around us are silent. I sway to the beat of the twisting gears, worn down shoes permitting my feet to feel the moist, cold steps beneath me.

As I climb the steps, I can feel my hands shaking more than ever; it doesn't take long for me to also realise that my entire body is shaking as well. As much as I want to focus my mind on other things, I can't stop thinking about how I treated Anju after all that her and her family have done for me. She is injured, feeling hopeless enough already, and doesn't want to lose me after she has lost Kafei too. And I merely told her to give up and run. Of course I want her to run, but she was told to wait for Kafei, and I shouldn't have told her otherwise.

And there's her family and my dearest friends at Romani, awaiting their doom without their daughter whilst the two broken sisters wait for their only close friends to return. Whether they know that I am gone or not, it doesn't matter; they care the same and I have discarded that as if they are not worthy of my compassion. They love me, I love them, but I haven't acted like I do.

But what _can_ I do? I can't sit here and wait for my impending death when I have a sliver of hope to hang on to. I don't want to trust the Mask Salesman, but I don't think that I have any choice now; I never had one in the first place. I didn't if I wanted to find my path, find _him_ , and find the way back home.

[ _We are the choices that we make—_ ]

"Zelda?" The sound of the Deku's voice snaps me back into attention, and I realise that I have stopped on the seventh flight of stairs out of ten. I support myself by placing a hand onto the railing, my fingers twitching as they brush over the cobwebs and rusted surface, and I begin to feel weak. I blink rapidly, the whispering frantic voices screaming into my mind. I grip the railing harder, trying my hardest to push them out, but to no avail.

[ _We are the choices that we make—_ ]

"I am prepared." I say without warning, surprising myself as I raise my head, a strange sensation falling over me. I turn back around to them, and my hands are no longer shaking. "Are you?" They both nod firmly, and so I pick up the pace until I reach the abrupt end of the stairway. A slat of wood leading to the top of the Clock Tower is slightly out of place, pushed out from the movement of the clock itself.

Lost in a daze, I push it aside and clamber through the open slat, staring up at the stars as they are snuffed out by the smoke one by one. Everything is silent as I hoist myself onto the clock face, the Scrub and his partner right behind me as I stand, staring out at the world around us. Even though the clock face is well bordered by wood, it isn't that high, leaving us all with a direct view of the chaos at our feet.

The Tower's stability is wavering still, and I can feel the structure swaying beneath me, leaning dangerously to one side. The smoke still billows high into the night sky, fingers of blood dragging themselves through and dyeing the entire world above us a blossoming red.

And there's the moon, literally breathing down our necks.

I swallow thickly, a wave of dread and fear washing over me. Realisation had dawned on me mere minutes ago, but seeing such a horrific sight may have aided in making my heart break just that little bit more. Tatl hovers around nervously, shaking voice calling out for her brother. We had both felt the Skull Kid's dark influence like a beacon through the night, so why can't I see it or another Fairy?

" _Tael_!" I snap to attention at the sound of Tatl's voice, whirling around to see her darting towards another Fairy who was covered by the smoke, his purple aura helping to cloak him. She holds his face tightly and searches around him to check for injuries, although he seems to be unharmed. "Oh Tael... we've been looking everywhere for you! After we were separated I've been worried sick and I had no idea where you were until now and—"

" _We've_?"

Tatl is too stunned for a moment. "Well I picked up some people, but that doesn't matter now. We need to go before the Skull Kid—"

"Tatl, bring Them here!" Her brother sudden says, and I can feel the Scub grab my hand without warning, yet I don't turn to see what he sees. I'm too intent on Tael's words. He grabs his sister tightly, startling her as she struggles. "Bring Them here. Bring Them from the Swamp, the Mountains, the Ocean, and the Canyon. Tatl, please say that you have Them. It's the only way that you can stop—!"

The Tower sways one way.

"How _dare_ you speak out of line? Why would _anyone_ listen to a _stupid_ Fairy like you?" The Fairy is knocked away from his sister, thudding against the ground harshly. A figure glides out of the darkness as Tatl cries out, the Deku rushing to Tael's side. "Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me! Just look above you. If it's something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it." The Deku Scrub scoops up Tatl's brother, sunset eyes glinting with recognition.

The Mask appears first through the darkness, then the Skull Kid's body, and finally something shimmering in his hand.

 _"If something should ever happen to you and you can't come home, then remember the Song that reminds you of us."_

 _"I... I will."_

The Ocarina. _His_ Ocarina.

"Give that back!" I nearly scream, the face of the Professor as he resolved to protect us over himself flashing before my eyes and sending my anger flaring. And yet, the Skull Kid does not listen as I storm forwards, momentarily forgetting all and focusing solely on what the Skull Kid throws into the air and catching it before it falls. "You have no right to touch that! You hear that? _No right!_ " I stand right beneath it, hands clenched into fists as hot tears streak my face. "Why have you done all of this?"

"Do you really think that you're our friend after all of this?!" Tatl cries from behind.

The Tower sways again.

"Is this what you call "fun", Skull Kid? Murder and destruction?" says the Deku Scrub, speaking from a past experience that I was not a part of. But all I can see is the Ocarina, the precious item that the Mask Salesman had told me about before all of this even began. I want it back, and I want to show this Skull Kid who it has decided to mess with; because it is no longer just me. "You're hurting your friends, the people that trusted you. Are you willing to give all of that up for something that is beyond you? Just give us the Mask and all of this can stop!"

[ _Will it end?_ ]

[ _Or will it begin?_ ]

"Stop it!" The Skull Kid cries, sending a blast of energy in the Scrub's direction. Both he and Tael recoil, though most of it seems to miss them. "No one understands! None of you understand anything!" It cries out without warning, the moon reacting to such audacity and bringing itself closer even still. Tatl and Tael hug each other beside the Deku, embracing their siblings as the world comes to a tortuous end. The moon's eyes glint with malice, the face of the Ocarina shining as if a divine object sent down by the Four.

The world drowns out as the Skull Kid continues to scream on and on, and I become more and more aware of my own breathing. The Skull Kid lowers towards the clock face a little, and I begin to reach out for the Ocarina, a voice behind me growing nearer as well. I step on a crack in the clock face, eyes focused on what I desire, and I only come back to reality when it is too late. I whirl around, watching as the Fairy siblings fly into the air when the wood of the clock face breaks through and nearly sends them down the Tower.

The Deku moves after me, determined to not let me fall. The Skull Kid, unaware of what is happening by what it has caused, throws the Ocarina into the air through its anger. A gasp escapes me, and I leap into the air after it. Everything around me slows for a moment, as if Time itself decreases its speed, and a jolt of fear rushes through me when I realise that I may miss the instrument completely. However, just as I am about to collide with the ground, my fingers brush against the ceramic Ocarina, and then I thud against the clock harshly, holding it close to my chest.

I squeeze my eyes shut, seeing seven figures standing before me as if beckoning for my return. And yet I am frozen, still clutching the Ocarina tightly. With every blink I take after they disappear, I fade in and out of reality. When my eyes are closed, I am back on the drawbridge, accepting the instrument that has evaded me for so long without reason, or staring out at the land that I never remembered until now. By the time that I open them again, I lay on the clock face as it leans dangerously back and forth, wavering against the moon.

 _Please... please come back to me. I've lost everyone else, and there's only one person who I can trust. Don't let me fall, no matter how many times I have let you fall._

And with one last dazzle of fireworks, the Tower collapses on itself.

 _Don't let me fall._

My eyes snap wide open as my stomach drops out, the border of the clock that I face breaking apart from the force surrounding the moon, leaving me to stare at the ocean of fire and rocks that my body starts to tumble towards to. As the base of the Tower shatters, the tearing sound that it generates as the building is ripped from where it once stood rattles my bones, and I don't even have time to scream before I topple over the edge of the Tower and fall with it.

[ _Time's end—_ ]

[ _Your end—_ ]

Part of the Clock Tower surges out from beneath me, catching the upper half of my body on the way down. The action sends me spiralling around as I descend, my eyes watching the fiery ground or the fiery sky, cold fingers shaking around the instrument in my hand while tears splash against my cheeks. The Tower is like an opened dam, releasing all of its power into the world around it no matter what it destroys and massacres. My mind is blank, devoid of all thought and other emotions that I thought would rock through me. I simply wait until this is all over, content that I remembered just a little about what I used to have.

My body jars to a halt when the Tower hits the rubble sprawled across the ground. While I see nothing but darkness when I hit the mountain of bricks and wood, I can feel my head jerking off of an outcropping of sharp materials as the rest of my body slides down the wreckage surrounding me. I don't know when I stop, my brain too dazed and muffled to keep up with everything, but what I do realise is that at some point during my plummet down the remains of the Clock Tower, the Ocarina was wrenched from me.

I can't lose that too.

Despite the pain that I feel in my head and chest with the sheer numbness that swirls around my hands and feet, I force my body to work to the best of its abilities. I twitch and shift different parts of my body, unable to move any part of my abdomen because of the pain that ignites in my spine. My legs protest with any movement without any weight on them whatsoever, so I focus solely on opening my eyes so that I can attempt to find the Ocarina and my companions.

Colours mix and blur together at random intervals as my eyes crack open slightly, the action sending my brain into overdrive. I can't target my eyes onto anything in particular, although I have no problem spotting the gigantic shadow that crosses over the majority of the moon, smoke and dust jumping into the air from the collapse. The moon still sets a course towards Termina, sending most of the remains around me alight, but it does not care.

I slowly begin to comprehend what is in the immediately vicinity too. Most of the wreckage is beneath me, but some of it covers some of the lower half of my body. Pain jolts through my when I shift my bloody legs out, and it takes more time than I want for it to, yet I manage to work myself free after blacking out for a moment. A few feet away, I can see dim lights through the flames, and voices that sound underwater. I attempt to reach a bloody hand out to these voices, though to no avail.

Then I see it.

Something courses through my body, but I can't feel the adrenaline that it provides me with. My lips part, daring to believe what I see, and I cry out with the little voice that I have left when I lunge towards the instrument as it sits in the flames beside me, burning the ceramic slightly. Deep inside of me, something sparks as I drag my body to where the Ocarina lies, my spine refusing to work and my legs unable to power me after being slightly crushed when the Tower settled once again. While my arms cannot pull me enough, the little will that I have left forges me onward.

 _"I will protect the Ocarina with all my power! He shall not have it!"_ The power in the words, whoever spoke them, drives me on.

 _"At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody..."_ The sadness in the words, whoever spoke them, gives me an unshakable will to never lose anything again.

 _"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"_ The regret in the words, the one who spoke them, numbs the pain threatening to take me for as long as his voice echoes through my mind just as I reach out for the Ocarina. I claw at the instrument to bring it out from the flames, determined not to burn my fingers in the process.

And yet, just as I draw it from the flames, another hand covers it.

I meet the eyes of the Deku Scrub, who seems to be in the same shape as me. The surface of his body is cracked and broken, deeply burnt and oozing a strange liquid that must his version of blood. As his hand falls over the Ocarina, I realise that part of his arm is on fire from trying to do what I had done, but he doesn't seem to register the pain anymore like me. We continue to stare at each other for a long time, and I realise that he is silently commanding me to do something.

 _"If something should ever happen to you and you can't come home, then remember the Song that reminds you of us,"_ That's what he's telling me to do.

And that is what I do.

The pain in my back returns with a vengeance when I roll onto it, the Scrub sliding in and out of consciousness as I gingerly bring the Ocarina up to my face, wrapping my parched lips around it. Until now, I had never remembered the song that he had told me to play, even if I had promised him that I would, but now it seems that I can bring it to mind as instantly as I can bring his face to mind.

My fingers shift over the holes, and I cough up a little blood when I play the first note, then after that it is as easy to play as it is to breathe. The haunting melody creeps out from the instrument so quietly that even I can barely hear it, and I can only play the song once before I exhaust myself, blackness battling my senses. The moon descends, Clock Town is buried, the fire swamps us, and I finally remember what he had asked me to play.

[ _The Song of Time_ _—_ ]

 _Take me back_ , a tiny voice at the back of my mind wishes futilely. _I want to go back..._

And as I take my final breath, I take the Deku Scrub's burnt hand into my own, squeeze the Ocarina in my other hand, and then embrace the painless sanctuary that I fall into as the world shakes with one final tremor.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well, that took forever, but that's okay, I think. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing all of this, no matter how long it came out to be, so I would love to hear what you all thought of it and hopefully haven't ditched the story after this long time. Nonetheless, please drop a rate and review if you haven't all ready, and I'll try and get back to this as fast as possible! Just remember that now that I have started college and stuff, updates will be a lot scarcer!

 _*The quote, "To escape fear we have to go through it, not around it," is from Richie Norton._

 _**The quote, "We are the choices that we make," is from the Chaos Walking Trilogy by Patrick Ness. It is a fantastic book series that has become my favourite in a space of a few days, and I push it onto anyone._

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning

**_Author's Note:_** Well I certainly didn't think that I would write this chapter, or a few thousand words, on my phone in a number of hours, but here it is. I finally got away from work and family and wrote this down because I really wanted to do this chapter. Yes it is a bit of a filler but I hope that you will all understand!

 ** _Favourites & Follows:_** No new favourites, but thank you very much to "GlamAngel3776" for follow this story. Sorry for the wait!

 _"Now this is not the end, it is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."_

~Winston Churchill~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 6: Beginning

 _"No matter when the Song of Time is played... I always feel a sense of peace between the notes." I muse as he brings the melody to an end. My eyes flutter open, immediately finding the sky above, and I realise that have not seen skies brighter than the colour of Time for seven years; I had grown used to charcoal sweeping across scarlet velvet skies._

 _But then again, to everyone else, those seven years never happened._

 _As much as my heart begs for me to take a seat on the steps of the courtyard and let the grass rustle against my feet, I maintain my composure at the height of the stairs and push my back against the cool stone, attaining a compromise. He sits on the steps beneath me, arms resting on his knees as he studies the instrument in his hand._

 _Then quietly, innocent like the child that he has always been, he asks, "Why does no one remember?" I swallow thickly, unsure how to answer him. His eyes find my window. "But_ he _is still alive. He bought Hyrule to the brink of ruin, and yet he still_ waltzes _around like he is above Time itself." He shakes his head, looking up at me. "We worked so hard, Princess... and no one knows a thing about it."_

 _I make my way down the steps, crossing over the grass and watching the flower beds from afar as a butterfly gently lands atop a tulip. "That's not entirely true. We know about what happened, the Sages too." I turn on him, clasping my hands together. "We can use this knowledge to protect Hyrule in the future. We can keep peace from now on..."_

 _He hums absently, staring at the water in the distance, fingering the Kokiri Emerald in his hand. After the Gerudo King's downfall, I made the decision to return Link to the time that he came from. However, this means that only those who bear the Triforce and the six Sages remember these events. And because the timeline in which we defeated Ganondorf does not exist, he is still alive because this is a time when he was preparing to invade the Sacred Realm, not after he suceeded in doing so._

 _"But peace—_ this _peace—does not exist when he and I still breath the same air." For a moment, I forget that he is only ten years old like myself. I feel older than I am, but that was because I grew up in a timeline that doesn't exist and saw things that I never should have. But Link, he has lost seven years of his life because of Ganondorf, and has been forced to grow up faster than anyone should have to._

 _And now that Ganondorf has received no debt for such acts..._

 _Sighing, I take a hesitant step towards him. "Where is your companion?"_

 _His expression pales a little, and I realise what I have said incorrectly. "Coming back through Time's flow... I lost her. I haven't returned to the Forest so she could be there, but for now I am the boy without a Fairy again."_

 _A pregnant silence ensues, although I choose to break it by kneeling before him, smiling tenderly. "Ganondorf, pitiful man, without a strong righteous mind, he could not control the power of the Gods." This gives me a small smile, forced of course. Hesitantly, going against what I know, I take his hand. "Link... we will stop the Gerudo King again. He will not get away with such crimes!"_

 _"We can't go for the Triforce again, but without the Stones we can't use the Master Sword." He counters quietly, unsure of himself. "Before, in that time, I knew what I had to do. Now..."_

 _I shake my head. "We will not allow ourselves to rely on such weapons again. You are still the Hero of Time, and I am still the Princess of Destiny. Fate smiles down on us, and so we shall remove the Gerudo King from power before he can even try and bring down my Kingdom again."_

 _And for the first time since we reunited today, he genuinely smiles._

~*O*~

The world is different when I wake.

At first, I expect to find myself in the wreckage of the Clock Tower, blearily staring at the moon as it breathes down my neck. I expect to feel the Ocarina slip from my fingers, the Scrub and his Fairy far away and in as much pain as I should be feeling. I expect to see charcoal sweeping across red velvet skies, and the stars blotted out completely. What I saw before spins around my mind liked a scar after it has been torn off again, and I can't seem to get it out of my mind.

There are names and faces that brush against my consciousness. The courtyard, my courtyard, feels like home more than the Inn somehow, but I force myself out of the thoughts. The name that I heard, Ganondorf, chills my blood instantly as soon as I think it, three syllables sending my heart to ice. I try and focus on the reality that I don't yet want to face, but all I can see is what my heart longs for desperately.

My eyes open.

For a moment, everything is bright, just as bright as it was on that summer's day in the courtyard, but I soon adjust. The world above me is not filled with smoke and ash, nor a gigantic grinning moon, yet a familiar ceiling that should not still be standing with the same pristine that it did mere hours ago. Light pours in from the window at the foot of the same worn down bed that I have always known, signalling dawn of a new day.

A new day?

My body jolts with shock and I bolt upright, completely perplexed and wondering if those past three days were nothing but a terrible dream where there was no moon, no Salesman, no Hyrule, no Deku Scrub and Fairy partner. Maybe the Professor is still alive.

Maybe it wasn't a dream and everything that happened did, meaning that this is the life after death that I have always pondered. But this land is bustling with life outside, as if everyone that perished here is happy now. Maybe I should accept what life I had and the one that I will have now, for it is eternal after all.

I swallow thickly, something brushing against my fingers. Heart leaping, my eyes flicker down and land on the Ocarina that I hazily remember using as the moon breathed down my neck. I remember the wind brushing against my cracked skin, the way that I could barely draw oxygen in order to play the song that I needed to, the weightless sensation that lifted me from the ground and into this one. Compared to the deathly stillness that followed Termina's final hours, I can all ready hear the crowds calling out for Masks that they wants, others cheering for the oncoming Carnival of Time.

I stop.

O _ncoming_ Carnival?

Lost in a daze of shock, I climb up from my bed, shivers wracking my body as soon as my bare feet touch the cool floor, picking up my pace as I draw closer to the window, pale fingers wrapping around the chipped windowsill. Clock Town looks no different to what it did on the morning after I had come into contact with the Happy Mask Salesman, waking world crowding into South Clock Town to buy their Masks in time for the Carnival. Even still, their eyes constantly find the moon as if they know what it can do from past experience.

But the Carnival has passed... this is as if the world has chosen to repeat Termina's last days as Skull Kid ruined it all.

And yet, if we are all still here, then maybe I can finally apologise to Anju for acting so heartlessly toward her, apologise to Tatl for not saving her brother, apologise to the Professor for letting him die, even everyone at the Ranch for leaving them so briskly. I don't care if I may spend my afterlife returning these sins, but I will not let myself live them down if it truly is the last thing that I will ever do. With glassy eyes my eyes find the moon, expecting to see nothing more than a gaping grin moving faster than ever towards us.

It's not. It is as far back in the sky as it was on that day.

And then I remember: I met the Scrub and his partner on that day too.

I can find them.

I pick up the instrument and hold it close to me, not caring for my state as I rush from my room, crashing into one of the Rosa sisters on the way and barely breathing an apology. I race onward, begging that I can find the two of them so that I have someone with me. However, as I turn the corner into the lobby, I dash into someone. Eyes wide, immediately move to say sorry, only to realise who I have bumped into.

"Anju?!" I near shout, rushing to embrace her as tightly as I can. The paperwork in her hands falls to the floor, but she is in too much shock from my gesture to care. "I must apologise for my actions! I never meant any of what I said. Everything with Kafei and the moon and the Salesman giving me that one shred of hope—oh Anju, I am so sorry!"

"Zelda... what in the name of the Four are you going on about?" I cautiously pull myself away from her, but still holding her at arm's length. "Are you sure that you are awake? Sweet, I think you're sleep walking. Go back to sleep."

I shake my head furiously, refusing to be ignored. "No, Anju, don't you remember Clock Town being destroyed? I ignored your plight to search for Kafei just so that I could let everything fall away anyway." I chew at my lip. "This is the afterlife, Anju... like a dream that we won't ever wake up from." She shakes me lightly, but then stares deep at me as if I am serious, leaning down so that she can pick up what she dropped before. My eyes catch them as she does so, and I realise that they are unmarked reservations that I remember doing before.

This life is becoming more complex and intricate by the second.

She swallows thickly, meeting my gaze evenly. "Zelda... you must be dreaming. Last night you were going to tell me about someone that you met, but were too tired, remember? Maybe that alone made you dream of this." She pauses. "We all know that the moon is falling, sweet. We've known for so long now, but we just can't have it fall on the night of the Carnival. It is supposed to be so happy." I think she noticed my expression, because I am completely confused. "Maybe you should walk off this dream. We'll be swamped with customers in the next few hours."

I blink a few times, questioning everything, but Anju merely slides past me and towards the kitchen. I stare at the spot where she was moments ago, perplexed. _No one knew about the moon until the final day_ , I think to myself, taking a deep breath. _And then it destroyed us all. Here, wherever this may be, everyone knows about the moon and has done for much longer... so why would no one remember what happened before and then have the moon crash into a spiritual plain over and over again?_

It makes no sense.

But I am determined to find sanity here.

My fingers close in around the Ocarina as I make my way out into the crisp dawn of Clock Town. Eastern Town, as it was on that day that I met the Scrub and his companion, is quiet and near isolated from the rest of Town. As I slip through the streets, I can see Mutoh arguing with Captain Viscen as they were on that day before the Mayor's Residence opened for business so that they could take the argument to him. After all this time, I don't know what they were arguing about, but I am positive that I don't want to know just yet.

I pick up my speed as I make my way into South Clock Town, people crowding around salesmen and stalls in order to buy what they can for the Carnival before it is all gone. The same flock of birds soar high into the sky, sun no longer muted by dark clouds and even darker skies behind them. While I find Richard growling and grumbling away as he trots away from his owner, I find that he is not attacking the Deku Scrub, nor is Tatl anywhere in sight.

I shove my way through the masses in search of them, panic rising within me as I make my way closer to the Clock Tower that remains intact before it is meant to be completely destroyed. My heart starts pounding against my chest as the memories return, the pain, the fear, the bloodshed, everything comes tumbling back down like a mound of bricks, the ticking of the Tower above me counting down the days until the moon crashes down again.

And then, without any warning, I am given a literal light to guide me.

Light suddenly begins to pour free from out of the gaps in the doors leading into the Clock Tower, and I almost gasp in alarm. The rest of the villagers don't seem to notice nor care about what I am seeing, and I am almost too afraid to go inside, questioning what I may find. I turn around, eyes searching for the Deku Scrub and his companion one last time, but I can't see them. Finding the two doors again, I swallow thickly, doubting myself completely. I want to go in there, my curiosity clearly getting the better of me, but then again something is holding me back.

I banish the feeling immediately, shoving the doors open and stepping into the darkness.

Being back inside the Clock Tower after the catastrophic events of before sending my stomach churning inside of me, but I ignore it as much as I can. The stench of moist overgrowth is what hits me first, darkness only extinguished by the explosion of light emanating from the centre of the Tower like a flock of fireflies.

I cover my eyes with my arm, bare feet curling up underneath me as an unnatural chill comes over them and the rest of my body, and I hold myself tensely until I am positive that the light has gone.

And when I lower my arm, the situation becomes clear. The first thing that I see is the sunlight bearing down into the internal part of the Tower in thin beams, shining over the cobbles at my feet. At the base of the steps and off to the left is the Happy Mask Salesman, eyes narrowed with a strange keenness to them, dark orbs glittering with triumph and determination.

I immediately open my mouth to yell something or anything at him, but then I realise that we are not the only two here. For instance, Tatl floats off to my right, eyes wide with awe.

And between the three of us is someone else entirely, sitting on their behind as if they had fallen down. They have their back to me, but I can still see that they are staring intently at their hands and at the extremely familiar Mask on the ground by their feet. Their clothes extremely resemble the Scrub's with colour and garments, the same hat over their blonde hair. I almost let the Ocarina collide with the floor when I realise what this means. _"He's a... strange Scrub who struggles to speak, so I usually speak for him. He's Link."_

All this time... was he truly...?

The sharp inhale catches the attention of all, but I'm only staring at him as his crystal blue orbs stare back at me in surprise and hope. Something in my heart soars sky high, and I remember the dreams that I have been having and how much her heart ached in both of them. But that's fine now, because I can finally make this better for the both of us.

I mouth his name.

He mouths mine.

We both move towards each other, speeding up with each step.

And when we finally meet, we just stand there.

I break into a smile. "It really is you..."

Before I can say anything else, he draws me into a bone crushing hug that I accept with glee. I push my face into his shoulder, tears gathering at the edges of my eyes. Everything comes rushing back to me from the letter that I had heard him write in my dream, and I wonder whether that had actually happened or not. The woman who wrote it looked a little like me, I suppose, but not enough status wise for us to be near-identical. But none of that matters now because he is finally here with me, a part of me guilty from the way I treated him on that first day that we met again, and for that I can be nothing but grateful.

But then he pulls away and says something that startles me. "I am so glad that you are well, Princess."

I stare at him, perplexed. "What?" His eyes widen slightly, confused and surprised at my reply. He swallows thickly, moving away from me so that we don't touch. Realising that I have said something wrong, my reaction different to what he wanted it to be, I take his hand suddenly so that he cannot try and escape. "What I mean is, I am no Princess. What would lead you to such a decision?" He opens his mouth to explain, to say anything, but then his eyes fall down to my left hand and sees that something is missing.

"I believe that I bear a clarifaction for all to hear." The Mask Salesman says, causing us both to turn with a sudden burst of attentiveness. He takes a proud step forwards, Tatl resting down onto her partner's shoulder. He turns on Link, eyes gleaming with mystery. "This land destroys. It could have destroyed her entirely, but like you she stands still."

He is about to brush his hand against me, but Link steps forwards and protects me. Something at the back of my mind twitches at this movement, but I also feel annoyed for not protecting myself. "You won't touch her." He growls, surprising me a little. "What do you mean, _this land destroys_? Explain yourself."

The Mask Salesman merely grins, clasping his hands tightly together. "That is what you must find out for yourself, young ones. For now, I believe that she—" He gestures to me, and I force myself to stand at Link's side, refusing to hide from him. "—has acquired the precious item that we discussed." Swallowing thickly, I realise exactly what he is speaking of and hold out the Ocarina for us all to see. He then speaks directly to me. "And so you shall now give what you promised to me... the Mask, please."

I raise a brow. "I'm sorry, but I don't see the point in returning something to you when we are all dead."

My stomach drops when he starts laughing.

He suddenly bursts into hysterics, audacity making me jump without warning. He twists and writhes in laughter, jerking between one position and the next. But after a minute or so his eyes darken and his jaw sets, and he grabs me suddenly, throwing me against the wall so harshly that the Ocarina almost breaks.

"Because of your precious item, you have bought us back seventy-two hours to when the boy and his bug first arrived." I would expect Tatl to respond, but her and the rest of us are too stunned to react. The Salesman kneels down to my level, bringing my wrist up for us all to see the sacred instrument. "The power of this item can physically turn back the clock, and will do so as much as you please, erasing the time plane that you were in before."

A weapon clears its sheathe. "You're lying."

The Salesman turns away from me. "Oh I am not, I can safely promise you that." He stand and stalks over to Link, who doesn't move or flinch in any way. "She remembers you, boy, but not herself. Just like everyone else, she does not remember your "travels," not even your title. But if you want to restore her, only to be disused again, you must summon some... _Courage_."

"How do you know about that?"

I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies, "I am knowledgable in many things, but I will not relay to you why."

I carefully push myself to my feet. "So if we truly have... started over, then why should we listen to you? How have you helped us in any way?" He turns on me, and I ball my hands into fists. I carry on nonetheless. "You told me that you would help me remember if I found my precious item, which I did. So why don't you actually aid us?"

There is a beat of silence where I lose my stance, but it fortifies as he jerks towards me, hand snapping towards my chin and forcing it up. "I believe that I said I would help you once you returned the Mask to me." His lip twitches up into a snarl, then he grabs my shoulders and rattles my body back and forth. "But you didn't! You ruined it! Ruined! Ruined! _Ruined_!"

Before Link can do so, he releases me so that I stagger away and into the wall. Clutching at my heart, I watch him grab his head and throw his quaking body about. Both Link and Tatl race to my side, but I hold myself firm. "I did nothing but protect my friends. Why is this Mask so important?!"

As soon as I say the last word, he immediately straightens up and stares straight at me. "The Mask is known as Majora's Mask, and is known in this land for its hexing rituals among an extinct tribe. And once I had my hands on it, it was stolen by the blaster imp and now has unspeakable power in its hands. Don't you understand?!" He then yells. "You will doom this land again and again if you don't return it to _me_!"

I take a moment to breathe, then Tatl says, "So you want us to give this Mask to you... so that you can do what?"

"What I choose to do with it is my own business, insect, and nothing more." He steps within inches of my face. "Do we have a deal, just like we made... _last night_?" I glance over at Tatl, who is shaking her head at me, and then at Link, who is watching the Salesman wearily for any sudden movements.

At first I want to scream at him to leave us alone.

But then I realise that I don't actually have a choice any more.

"Fine," I growl. "We have a deal. I'll get this Mask for you, but you have to promise to help me remember everything that I have forgotten, correct?"

Link, however, shakes his head. "But she will not do this alone. I will help..." He looks up at his Fairy companion, who simply sighs. "And so will Tatl." The Mask Salesman flickers his gaze between us, then smiles.

He simply nods. "Indeed... and so I shall let you go." True to his word, the Salesman does step aside and let us all pass. Cautiously moving away from him, we barely reach the steps before he calls out my name. Link wraps his hand around my arm as I do so, silently telling me that he is with me; something that I didn't think I would feel ever again. "Despite your desire to remember, just remind yourself that what you have seen already is only the beginning of what you did."

I swallow thickly, recalling the letter from the dream; the memory. But refusing to stoop, I say, "Leave us be," and then follow the other two out.

But I know what he means down to the letter.

Right?

As soon as the morning light blinds me, Tatl hugs her body as she sits down atop Link's head. "Well, I guess we're all stuck together until the end. I wonder if this... going back in time stuff really is true." I suppose everything does look rather close to the same day that I met Link and Tatl, but if people know about the moon's existence then either the Salesman is lying or the Ocarina has done something when erasing the original timeline.

"I suppose no matter what, though, we have to do this." I say, then, "Thank you for joining me... you don't have to do this."

Tatl smirks the same smirk as usual. "Well we sorta did. Anyway, we couldn't do anything to that Skull Kid last time, so we might as well... wait!" She cries suddenly. "My brother told us to go to the Swamp, Mountains, Ocean, and the Canyon. He can be stupid sometimes, but I think he wanted to help us... maybe we should head down to the Swamp and see what we can do there."

"Yes." Link agrees, but there is something to his tone.

I chew at my lip for a moment, then, "I'm sorry that I do not remember who I once was."

He smiles, as if what I had said sparked a memory. "It's fine. You can't help it." He pauses. "Anyway, we should pick up a few supplies if we are going to a Swamp. I'm not entirely sure what it is or what we will find... but we can always prepare for anything."

"Of course." I say, assuming that Hyrule does not have a swamp. "But, as we go, I would like to hear the Hyrule and Princess life that I came from, Link. I... am too happy to have someone that I know with me to not ask."

Though I do hide the fact that I also want to know how I have ruined his life.

* * *

~Interlude~

"The Hero has been missing for days now, and there has been no sign of him since Saria met him on the day that he went missing." Impa sternly clarified from the end of the table, crimson Sheikah eyes scanning the other Sages around her. "And with Princess Zelda also gone, there is very little stability to the Kingdom other than the King."

"Well he told me that he was searching for Zelda in the Lost Woods." Saria, Sage of Forest, told with a small amount of optimism, immortal body assuring that she was barely tall enough to sit at the table. "But I was still able to feel his prescence... as it disappeared, just like with Zelda, so I can keep a tab on the Forest for any spirits that appear, two hopefully."

The Goron patriarch, who was also the Sage of Fire, nodded with a grin. "I agree, Sister. They may have been gone for a while now, but as long as we keep a constant eye on the Lost Woods then something will pop up and we shall celebrate their return in the City!" But this only bought a smile to Saria's face. "Hyrule is strong. We beat Ganondorf, didn't we?"

"No." Nabooru, Gerudo Sage of Spirit, spat. "We _Sages_ along with Link and Zelda beat Ganon's pig ass. The rest of Hyrule is weak without their leaders." Her anger was palpable, of course, but only the Sages knew that this relayed her concern for the missing Bearers of the Triforce.

"Which is why the King has given the Sages full rights to rule when he dies, for there is no heir left and he refuses to hand the throne to nobles or other countries." Impa countered easily, hopeful that any tension and fear among the Sages would be quelled soon. "However to the people, we are the leaders of our tribes, and must mask our true callings."

Ruto, Zora matriarch and Sage of Water, scoffed. "Impa, you do realise that the people also despise the Gerudo and believe that the Sheikah are a dead race, right?" She paused, knowing that she was right. "And besides, what hope do we have? They are both lost to the Woods if both broken pieces of Wisdom and Courage have emerged from there. We are Hyrule's only hope now."

" _Ruto_!" Saria cried, eyes slightly glassy. "They aren't dead. How dare you give up hope on Hyrule's leader and Hero so quickly?!"

"Easy, Saria. I was only... exploring all ideas."

Nabooru shook her head as Darunia comforted the Sage of Forest. "Either way, we have little luck now. We just have to hope that wherever they are, they are alive and together, and are most importantly trying to get out of whatever hell hole mythical place they have gotten themselves trapped in."

On that, all Sages were in agreement.

Impa sighed, rising to her feet. The torches flickered across her body. "It is getting late, so we shall meet again as soon as we can. In the mean time, keep your pieces of Wisdom and Courage safe and protected in the Temples that they were found in. Saria," The child looked up. "You said that you may be able to find Navi. Please do so."

"I... I will." She disappeared in a green light.

"Big Brother Darunia, continue to bar Death Moutain passage to all races but Gorons. The unstability of Wisdom and Courage is disrupting the Mountain." He nodded and disappeared in a red light. "Ruto, keep an eye on Lake Hylia. Drought may be on its way and we must be prepared." She agreed and flashed away in blue light.

Before Impa could speak to the only person left, Nabooru smirked. "I know. "Keep the girls from destroying the Hylians, protect the pieces, don't let the Gerudo get caught." After Ganon's lost reign, we know how the Wasteland changed for the worst because of the lack of stability from the pieces and Hyrule as a whole." She leaned back in her seat, raising a brow. "You're angry with him, aren't you?"

Impa smiled wryly. "I suppose being Spirit does help you state the obvious."

"It's got nothing to do with Spirit, Impa." Nabooru retorted, serious. "He was going to at some point or die in the build up to it. You're just angry that you didn't think of Termina yourself." The Sage of Shadow scoffed, however Nabooru cut in before she could protest. "Termina is our best bet now, Impa, especially after our link to it."

"It was not our fault."

"Of course it wasn't, but it happened anyway. If they are in Termina, it would explain it all." The Sage of Spirit sighed. "We just have to hope that the monster they face is easier and far less destructive than our King." There was a beat of silence, then, "Whether we find them or not, alive or dead or not at all, we can't let Hyrule fall. Link didn't leave his duty, he has and will follow it until he dies. And neither did Zelda, she made her point and took control of her duty. We need to follow their way and take on our duty."

"If either of them die—"

"Then we carry on because that is what us Sages do. We can't rely on them... not when Hyrule is this vulnerable." On that, Nabooru teleported away in a golden spark, leaving the Sage of Shadow alone. The cold silence drifted over her, empty glasses left at empty tables, pages upon pages of research and hopeless theories sprayed across the surface, most written by the Hero.

But even he had taken many of these pages with him.

Impa closed her eyes for a long time, pain ringing behind her eyes. She had to rest, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not yet. "Wherever you are, Princess and Hero, no matter what may have happened." She whispered into the air, fingers clutching the edge of the table tightly. "Please find your way home. For your county, for your people... for your family."

But the only thought on her mind was, _if they are in Termina, what happens will be our fault..._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** Whelp, there you go. Most of this has been written on my phone so there may be some mistakes dotted about, but I really wanted to get this out for you all and I was only spurred to mainly on Halloween because the game fits the atmosphere, right? Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and I can't wait to hear what you think!

Happy Halloween! ;)

~RandomButLoved~


	7. Chapter 7: South

**_Author's Note:_** Well I didn't realise that I hadn't updated this since October! For anything still lingering, thank you so much for waiting. College and general writer's block is the culprit again, though hopefully reviews should pick up a little before May, although if not then the summer will be better! Hopefully I can finish this story by the end of the year, as this will be incredibly shorter than Ancient Roots; with maybe about 16 or so chapters left!

 _"Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Things it yearns to remember."_

~Once Upon A December, Anastasia~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 7: South

"So... back in Hyrule, I was a Princess?" I ask as we make our way towards the Swamp, the first place that Tael had mentioned before the Clock Tower fell and time repeated itself through the Ocarina of Time. The thought has been provoking many more questions during our journey that started not long after we collected a few things from the Inn; mainly provisions, including food, water, and Potions. I want to ask them all at once, unsure of where exactly to start, however I decide with the Skulltula in the room.

"Yes," is the quick reply until Link chooses to elaborate. He shifts the weight of his weapon over his shoulder. "You are second in line to the throne, as your coronation was to take place in the year that you went missing. You are the Sage of Time, who leads the six other Sages who help to govern the land. You have many titles, and "Princess" is just one of them. Even though you are here, your legacy still governs the people of Hyrule, and they still refuse to lose hope that their Queen has been lost to the ages if the Goddesses looked down on her so highly."

I go to inquire further, though something catches me off guard. Casting my eyes to the trees, I let the sunlight warm up my skin as I contemplate how to ask such a question. Then I glance over at Tatl, who is choosing to stay silent during this time, then back to Link, perplexed. "Why do you speak in present tense? I have not been there for years."

"Two years," he corrects, then realises what he has said. "A-And I speak like this because I came here to find and return you to your true home." There is a pregnant silence after this, one that I don't want to break as I ponder deeply on his words. The concept of leading another life and not recalling my real life is chilling enough, and begs more than one question that all circle around, _why?_ And while his words are optimistic, his voice betrays the emotions that he wants to convey.

 _Two years lost..._

"It's probably a lot to take in, but I'm sure we'll find answers for us all soon," Tatl reassures, and while I can feel the forced enthusiasm in her voice, however don't object. "Anyway, Tael said that They were here, whoever "They" are. If anything, I think we should make our way towards the Deku Palace for help and deeper into Woodfall if need be. No matter what, my brother meant something with that he said, and we can't let that go to waste."

The conversation then falls silent. The sun is relatively high in the sky, casting deep hues of blue across the world above, the shadow of Woodfall Temple looming in the distance and shrouded by a plumes of orange smoke encircling it. Moist vegetation shifts under our weight, creating horrid sounds that make me cringe. The grass is much higher here than in Termina Field, leaving it to brush against my legs and mask the ground from sight.

Strangely enough, there is a thickness to the air, a distinct taste of gas billowing in from the road ahead of us. Passing under bent trees and the Guays that cry out from the branches, we continue down the worn down road, passing a few people collecting the plants and mushrooms that grow down here; waving as we pass them.

I rub my arms lightly in deep thought, lowering my head to the dark soil at my feet. The new concepts that have been handed to me are overwhelming, and as much as I trust him, I know that I cannot fully comprehend it all just yet.

As if sensing my thoughts, the silence is broken.

"Are you alright?" I snap my head up from the slightly muddy earth at my feet, shaken out of my daze by a quiet voice. After setting up camp, we have sat in silence, being at one with our thoughts. Most of the time I keep to myself, although I find my gaze constantly casting over to Link and Tatl, who make quiet small talk between the pregnant silence.

"Yes I am just... trying to imagine my life as royalty." I pause for a moment, lost in deep thought. "On the day before you and Tatl arrived, a young girl gave me a drawing that she had done of me," I explain, the puzzle pieces fitting into place. "And after all that has happened, it feels like it was a warning that I never heeded."

"Well if it helps," Tatl says before her partner can. "No one would have thought that a drawing from a kid was a warning until in hindsight. If anything, it was probably just a painful coincidence."

I sigh and say nothing; mainly because I don't know what to say, and also because of the ominous road ahead.

Brushing away a curtain of leaves, the earth at our feet meets water a few metres ahead. We slow into a stop, toes barely on land, and I notice that the water has a strange colour to it. The orange-pink tint is scattered throughout the large space of water around us, dead leaves shrivelled up and decorating the water's surface too. Rocky crags rise up on each side, the water cascading down into a river to our left and also behind the building a number of metres away. It almost seems out of place in such a desolate place, and that alone makes me curious and unnerved.

The shack, made entirely of wood, seems to be held aloft solely by a platform and four stilts, a narrow raft connecting the hut to land. The three of us exchange confused glances, Tatl fluttering over to a nearby sign that has clearly seen better days. "Swamp Tourist Centre ahead," she reads, then notices the numerous signs guiding boats through the river. "Well this place doesn't seem to be thriving. I would have knocked that shack down years ago if it is anything like this. They should be caring more about this water than their business!"

I agree completely.

Nodding to each other, we make our way down the floating platform and towards the shack. Link climbs the ladder first, then I follow closely behind as Tatl inspects everything from higher ground. "Well I can't feel anything bad coming from this place. The only thing I can smell is the stench of the water." She pauses for a moment, then, "It seems safe, either way."

Steeling my courage, I push the door open and step inside first. As the door creaks shut behind us, the light is slowly forced out of the hut. Tribal insignias are painted and carved onto the wall, some inspiring others faded and strange. I step further inside to allow the others in, my shoe brushing against the skin of a large creature that has now become a rug to blanket the floor. Glancing back at Link and his Fairy partner, I can't help but swallow thickly. On the left wall, between the tribal designs, seems to be a litter of Pictographs ranging from amateur to professional.

With the fading light, I notice a tall shadow resting behind the counter. They lean forwards and stand within inches of my face, and I step back as the light catches the man's face. "Are you here for the Boat Tours?"

"N-No," I stammer as Link and Tatl join me at my side. "We have come here to visit the Deku Palace and the Temple here. Do you know the fastest route to those places?"

The large bearded man shuffles around the desk and makes his way to the other side of the Centre where a sheltered desk sits with a sign in front of it, the wall adorned with a map of the Province and a clock ticking away the three days that we have here until it all falls again. "The Rova Sisters are in charge of the Boat Tours through Woodfall, and after the poisoned water flooded out from the Temple the only way to get anywhere in Woodfall is to go by boat." He sighs and scratches his beard. "But the Rovas have a Potion shop down the way. You should be able to get there if you take a right when you get out of here."

Tatl rests on the desk as Link takes a step forwards. "Why did the water become polluted?"

The man shrugs at Link's question. "Well I certainly don't go that way often, but I'll tell ya that there have been rumours of late." He points to the top of the map where a large Temple sits; Woodfall. "Travellers think that the polluted water came out of here. The founder of this place, Odolwa, is said to be a violent spirit that lives inside of a Mask imprisoned in the Temple." He chuckles loudly. "But that's just a theory! A cultured theory! We can't prove any of it. Either way, if you find the Rova Sisters in their shop then that'll help."

I nod and we all turn to leave. As we shuffle towards the door, I pivot around and say, "Thank you, sir. Wait," I add as Tatl flies outside again. I turn on the man, something tickling at the back of my mind. "What's your name?"

The man laughs and pats me on the shoulder. "The name's Jack Dart; the family businesses are all 'round so ya might of heard of us. Here I hold Pictograph competitions, but elsewhere it can be anything." I nod and thank him again before leaving, closing the door behind me and noticing that Link is already on his way towards the Potion shop to the right, finding the path and walking slowly so that he doesn't leave me behind entirely.

Swallowing thickly, I descend the ladder as quickly as I can and race off after him, placing my hand onto his shoulder to stop him. He snaps his head up, almost as if he has been drawn out of a daze. "Sorry," he apologises quickly, shaking his head lightly. "I thought that you were walking behind me too." I go to say something in reply, mainly that it wasn't his fault, however after a moment of staring at him, he reveals something. "Ever since I arrived there have been people that I recognise from Hyrule, almost as if they are mirrored, but they don't recognise me or you in the way that they should."

I raise a brow, then realise how this took root. "You recognised the name of the man in the Tourist Centre, didn't you?"

"Yes," he agrees with a silent nod. "And Anju and so many others that I have walked past here. I don't understand why there are here, and I think that the answer to that question may lead to why you have lost your memories too." After a moment we start walking again, Tatl hovering above us apprehensively. We make our way down the muddy trail in silence, nothing but the sound of our breathing and footsteps breaking the stillness to the air. I glance between Link and Tatl many times, wondering if I should say something.

The concept that Link has proposed rather baffles me. If he is correct in saying this, then I have been here for two years, but that doesn't explain how these people mirror those back in Hyrule. Why did I come here in the first place? Was I aware of the risks before I came here and simply took them? My hands clench into fists and my mind can't help but scream, _I must know!_

Shaking my head, we continue down the pathway beside the water, cutting away from the main road and down a path where the walls close in on us dramatically, forcing us to walk in single fire and extinguish all conversation as our emotions are put on the edge. The trees bend at horrible angles from the cliffs above, blotting out the sun near entirely as we carry on down the walkway at the man's instruction. At the back of my mind, a part of me desires a weapon, or to shout something and create one from nothing.

I don't understand.

It angers me that I don't.

We emerge from the thin pathway into a place resembling a cove. Strangely enough, the water seems lighter here and far less cluttered with dead vegetation, a waterfall spilling over the rocky walls in the distance. Like the entrance to Woodfall, another building stands atop an elevated platform too, supported by one large stilt. The two platforms are filled with gigantic pots, each of them emitting strange gases ranging from blue to green to pink. I raise a brow at the sight, ready to say that the area was beautiful until the unknown gases began appearing; even if they smell like Potion.

"This must be the place," Tatl says merely to generate conversation.

"I wonder what the Rova sisters are like," Link whispers from beside me, however his tone betrays how he feels; he knows something that I don't again. Clenching my fists for a moment, I push ahead without a care, anger lacing my movements as I clamber up the ladder and shove open the door without a care in the world.

I can barely see the room from how much smoke is in here, although I must admit that it smells nice. The distinct stench of Potions is palpable in here, eerie pink and green lights barely clawing through the haze surrounding us. I vaguely see a stand ahead of us, a hunched over figure sitting behind it. However, as I make my way towards them, hoping that they are one of the Rova Sisters, I bump into one of the gigantic Potion pots, grabbing onto it when it sways slightly. The noise that it generates startles us all, specifically the figure behind the stall.

They snap their head in my direction, and I find myself frozen in place from shock. I stare into their pinprick eyes, large cloak covering most of their body, however their large blue crystal on their head gleams in the dim light of torches. In the back of my mind, something burns as if my blood should be churning at the sight of this person.

Swallowing thickly, I take a hesitant step forwards, and as soon as the figure catches onto my staring, they release a large, "Harrumph!" that causes me to lean back a little. "You better not stay there gawking all day!" she, I realise, cries in disgust. "It's rude to stare!" She tugs her clawed fingers against the hems of her cloak, whirling around when one of the urns behind her start to plume with smoke. The lady groans in irritation and immediately leaps to attention, throwing in random ingredients until it pipes down once more.

Choosing to ignore us, the woman nudges her original seat out of the way and begins to filter between the main counter and the back room where I assume is where most of her Potions and other ingredients are stored in a cool place. As she moves between the two areas, I constantly open my mouth to say something, however Link steps in first before I can gather the courage. "Kotake?" His voice is quiet at first, however when he repeats himself he arouses more confidence. This, in turn, causes the lady to stop mid step and snap her gaze to his.

I whirl around. "How do you—?"

"You better know my name, boy!" Kotake, I assume, cries. "I sell the best Potions in all of Termina! Either you get in here and buy my wares respectfully or leave." Her sullen face and bitter tongue only increases the irritation that I feel inside of me, however I bite my own tongue and listen to what she has to say. "My sister, Koume, went into the forest to look for mushrooms and hasn't come back, so you are the last of my worries. Bah I never know where she is!"

Link takes a hesitant step forwards, eyes darting towards his weapon for a moment before he finally says, "We came because of Jack Dart." Upon hearing the name, Kotake snaps her attention to him, skeptical but listening nonetheless. "We were hoping to find a way to the Deku Palace, but the boat tours aren't running. Is there any way that you could help us get there?" I watch his unyielding eyes for a long time, flicking my gaze between the two of them.

Then she huffs loudly and crosses her arms tightly. "My sister is in charge of the boat tours, boy, but she's gone out to search for mushrooms in the forest, but she hasn't returned for hours. If you need a boat tour, then you better find her. So if you want to waste your time searching for her, then be my guest!"

Link goes to reply, a shimmer in his eyes that I don't fully recognise, however Tatl leaps forwards and responds for him. "Maybe we will," she declares. "And before you begin criticising, why don't you think about how you know that your own family haven't come back for a while, yet you sit here expecting to all be okay. Why don't you care, you...?"

Realising how worked up Tatl is becoming angrier than what is normal for her, Link reaches forwards and takes a hold of her. "We will find your sister, and after we will be having one of those boat tours," he calls as he takes his partner outside. I take a hesitant glance back at Kotake as Tatl continues to play up, hearing the potion seller murmuring something about freezing someone's soul as I make my way outside.

And yet, as soon as I pull the door to outside, only the voice of a particularly loud Fairy enters my range. Her and her partner are on dry land, the latter seemingly moving rather quickly between his exit and mine, the Fairy still continuing to shout and cry; more irritated than I have ever seen her.

"Two leads and where have they left us?" Tatl demands to no one in particular, then answers her own question as she adds, "Absolutely nowhere. That's right: nowhere! Are the Four _trying_ to send us on a wild Cucco chase? Because this isn't funny!" I don't find myself laughing, however when I cast my gaze over to Link, his lip is quivering slightly; eliciting a glare from me and an even harsher one from Tatl. Slightly offended by his shift in behaviour, she pushes her fisted hands onto her hips and demands, "What's so funny, Mr. Important Hero?"

As I make my way down the steps, I glance over my shoulder, perplexed.

He raises his hand in a peace motion, reducing his exasperation to a mere smile. "I'm sorry, Tatl," he admits, eyes shining with reminiscence. "You simply remind me of someone else at another time." However, the Fairy goes to shout something at him, but instead huffs loudly and runs her hands through her hair before darting on ahead. Link and I fall into step as we follow after her, exchange glances between each other. After a moment, he finally murmurs, "I'm sorry."

I raise a brow as I move to stand beside him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm sure that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with," he clarifies. "However I will do everything in my power to return you to a life that you loved despite its trying days. I am trying not to burden you with this new information but... let us just say that many have long awaited your return, and I have taken it upon myself to find you." He nods, as if content with the answer that he has given, and falls into a deep silence. I watch him for a while, perplexed at his insistence on apologising. Of course his overwhelming news has irritated me on numerous occasions, but I can't find the anger within me to shed upon him.

After a moment, I nudge his arm and ask, "There's no need to apologise. I am sure that it was not your fault."

He lowers his eyes and says nothing. From what I can feel inside me, I know that none of this can entirely fall onto his shoulders, yet I still feel a sort of bias towards him; as if something had once happened that tore up apart and forced anger onto him. Shaking my head, I choose to say nothing to him in the end and simply slip my hand into his free on; shielf still tied to his back; startling him without warning. We stare at each other as we walk, both determined to find what has been lost and quickly; before anything worse can happen to any of us.

That is, however, until Tatl cries, "Finally! We made it to the forest!"

Snapping our attentions to her, we release each other and straighten as if the previous conversation had never occurred. Picking up my pace, I meet up with Tatl once more, who float in front of a large entrance shrouded by tough vines and powerful overgrowth. It is hard to see through the entrance without moving the branches out of the way, the unsettling aura radiating out from the forest leaving me unnerved and concerned for the future. If the Mask Salesman is correct, then we have three days to complete this, less now thanks to travelling, but what will happen if we waste our time in a wild Cucco chase?

Swallowing thickly, I force myself onward and push the cloak of vegetation to the side, permitting us to step into the darkness as the sun passes its zenith and begins its descent already. Half turning to my companions behind me, they look back at me with determination that we all share. To calm myself, I unintentionally take the Ocarina from my bag and hold it tightly, its presence sending a tranquil sensation through me. We all walk slowly into the forest, skeptical of what may come into our path soon.

Despite this, a voice of a child reflects out from the forest ahead, sending chills up my spine as she calls out, _"Zelda wait! Princess, you can't go in there! Non-Kokiris can't tread through the Lost Woods!"_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well it isn't the best chapter ever, however after so long of this story being waited for, I just want to get this chapter out so you guys can help me make it better. Either way, I can now get onto other neglected stories so please tell me what you think of this with a rate and review; next time things should go a little more.

 _*I would like to mention that characters may seem slightly different in each area (e.g. characters are more easily angered in the South); I am following the 5 Stages of Grief._


	8. Chapter 8: Odolwa

**_Author's Note:_** Hi there! I am super sorry that this chapter is so late out, but I have been working on this and college work at the same time. I should have a job in the summer too, but it is my wish to get these stories done as fast as possible whilst also being happy with their outcome. There aren't going to be many differences to the plot like there was in Ancient Roots, but hopefully it will still be enjoyable. Also, I am terrible at writing battles, so please don't focus too much on that.

 _"You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it_ _."_

~Margaret Thatcher~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 8: Odolwa

"Monkeys?" Tatl demands of no one in particular, staring at the blue eyed creature jumping before us. We have spent numerous hours wandering between the trees of the Woods of Mystery, the trees hanging low and the humidity rising with the more time that we spend in here. The hours have passed by quicker than ever expected, and we are no closer to finding Kotake's sister who supposedly made her way into here in search of mushrooms for her Potions. The Woods themselves seem to be weaving themselves around us, determined to render us lost and hopeless.

Until the monkeys appeared, it seemed.

"They want us to follow them," Link says from beside us, kneeling down to stroke one of them and being returned with immediate praise for it. I smile a little, then realise that there are more important things going on around us. As he rises, he glances over at me. "Maybe they saw Koume and want to show us where she is?" It is a stretch at best, but hopefully it may lead us to somewhere.

I agree whilst Tatl fumes over the "stupid idea from a stupid not-Deku," which only makes her partner even more happy over his choice. Something in his eyes shines differently as we follow the monkeys, though. He had mentioned to me earlier during our rest that it was very familiar to a place known as the Lost Woods, a magical forest that only welcomed those that it trusted, and even then it was a treacherous maze filled with mystery. He had explained that he had only been through it a few times in his life, alone and with others, and he shared numerous happy memories there despite how much it was notorious for its curses.

He still hasn't told me why he looks at Tatl with so much sorrow and regret, however.

The monkeys speed up, dancing between us and sometimes tricking us to make sure that we are with them, but we thankfully manage to keep on track and within their sights. For some reason the Woods don't seem to be moving much more than a natural forest would now that we have a guide, as if it has finally given the call to trust us and permit us to where we want to go to. The idea lifts a great weight from my shoulders, and I carry onward until the monkeys disperse and leave us alone in a large clearing dotted with mushrooms, and a figure lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I kneel down before the figure, who I soon realise must be Kotake's sister after how similar they are.

She blinks open her eyes and knocks me away, most likely in shock, and rises to her feet as fast as she can despite her lack of stability. She holds her hands up until the world around her focuses once more, and she manages to relax a bit. "Watch what you're doing, Missy," she yells, then brushes some stray hair out of her face. "I suppose it would be stupid to ask if either of you have seen that pesky Skull Kid?" We all exchange knowing looks as she mutters to herself, "Did he not think that I wouldn't recognise him if he hid his face? Bah, to think he's that powerful..."

"What happened to you?" Link dares to ask.

She snaps her eyes up to him as he steps closer, and she gives in. "I was just busy minding my own business and _bam!_ " She makes the motion of being hit around the head. "Oh well, I suppose I can't do anything but—You!" she adds suddenly, grabbing Link's wrist so tightly that he can't break free of it. "Do you have anything that I could have for energy?" He stammers for a moment, shocked, then fumbles around in his bag and hands her a small bottle of Red Potion. She downs it without hesitation, then sneers, "It isn't my sister's," and releases him.

I rush up to Link and take his arm, hoping that this Koume is not like the Koume that Link knows and remembers with little warmth.

Koume gathers up her basket of red mushrooms and shuffles over to grab her broom, shaking her head wildly as if trying to stop something in her mind as she hovers above the ground. When her eyes find ours, they are softer, kinder. "I'm the swamp tour guide. I run the boat cruise, so come by if you want a free ride."

Then she gestures to her broom, offering us a ride, and Link has never been more confused in his life.

* * *

The hospitality of the sisters doesn't stop there.

They offer us a place to sleep in the back of the shop, and we are so exhausted from the constant walking that we accept with little fuss and sleep through the night. Well, I vaguely recall snapping awake once or twice in the night to see Link keeping watch, his apprehension over the witches keeping him up and reducing his rest. If I was rested enough I would have coaxed him back to sleep, but I myself was asleep before I could do anything.

By the time the morning of the second day arrives, it is raining just like it was in the previous cycle. We rise early because of the rain pattering loudly against the roof, Link surprising looking rested, and Koume keeps to her word by taking us over to the Tourist Center and guiding us toward the Deku Palace. It takes under an hour to ride from the Swamp Tourist Center to the Deku Palace, its grand structure rising up from the distant mist.

"I wouldn't fly too close to the water, bug," Koume calls from behind us as we go. "You never know what's in there now." Tatl fumes, but says nothing. Koume, even though she doesn't look back, clearly revels in the Fairy's reaction. She raises her head to the far distance, then, "We've arrived." The three of us straighten as the view arrives over the horizon, the sight of it filling me with both hope and bear. Bamboo walls tower high above us, the lower half painted crimson whilst the upper half is painted a bright green.

The walls have been worn down from age and wear, and yet it stands strong nonetheless – wooden spikes still sharp and unyielding. The main chamber is sculpted up into three green, merged columns. "I hope you're only looking at it, though, since there's no way to get in unless you've been invited or you're a Deku. Which," she adds before we can say anything in response, "I can see that you aren't."

"Well we are looking for Woodfall Temple," I clarify, catching her attention instantly. "We wanted to ask the Deku for directions, but I suppose if you know it—"

"I wouldn't even if I knew you all properly," she sneers suddenly, anger flaring. "Even if you got the right directions there's no point in checking it out after how much it has declined. No one but the Deku have gone there in years, so I doubt you're here to pay your respects. I may have done this for you, but I'm not letting you mess with the Deku." She forces the boat into a jolting halt, knocking us forward a bit, and her snapping attitude has returned with full force. "Now go on with you all. Don't bring me any more into this."

And with that, she is gone.

We turn back towards the entrance to the Deku Palace, numerous Scrubs guarding its entrance. "No one else is permitted into the Palace other than the Deku and invited guests. We don't stand a chance," Tatl says from beside us, flying up to scan the terrain before us. I wring my hands, but Link only smiles, unhooking the Deku mask from his belt and holding it up.

Dread fills me.

" _No_ ," I snap suddenly, surprising myself. "We only just got you back, and we don't know if putting it back on will leave you like that permanently. I am not taking that chance so soon after you have returned to me. It may be selfish, but—" He smiles tenderly and rests his hand onto mine, his eyes trying to make me understand. I know that our choices are diminishing by the hour, but a part of me still doubts the power of the mask. I croak out, "Can we really trust the Mask Salesman?"

Link ponders on how to word his argument, but Tatl speaks up without hesitation. "If he wanted us to fail, then we would have been stopped by now. But he needs us to find the ones Tael was talking about that night, and trying to block us from that would ruin his chances of success. And I think he would know what would happen if he tried to stop you two staying together again." As much as I want to protest, her words ring true, causing me to stop before I can start.

My shoulders slump forward slightly, and I quickly mutter, "Be quick... please."

Link nods firmly, not smugly, and raises his hand. He frowns when nothing happens, resorting to murmuring something in an unknown language—[ _Ancient Hylian. You forget. You forget..._ ]—and his throat glows a dull green. I raise a brow in confusion, though he says nothing as he hovers the mask over his face. The mask itself glows a dark light, latching onto his face and sending him to his knees. I try and reach out, but a force holds me back. He screams in immeasurable pain that I cannot relate to, although no sound escapes from him.

Moments later, a small Deku lies in place of the only man I have memories of.

I sink onto my shins, finally granted the ability to clasp his wooden shoulders tightly. He waves his hand again and tries to speak, croaking out, "I'm fine," before forcing himself to stand despite the slight stumble that he makes. I rise also, unnerved by the transformation and even more so by the prospect that he may be stuck like that forever. Tatl rests on the top of his head, causing a dry look to be sent her way, though she is far from joking. "It was just a silencing spell... nothing else to it."

I go to murmur my thanks, only to stop when I realise how patronising it may sound; encouraging him to hide his pain from us. Instead I whisper, "What is our plan? Obviously Tatl and I cannot enter, but you can't just go in alone without knowing what will be there."

"Well hopefully he can just go in, find out where Woodfall is, and then leave," Tatl offers, though her lack of confidence fills her words. With our luck, it has never been that easy before.

Link nods in agreement. "It won't be too hard. They will recognise me, and I have very little to ask. I probably won't need to talk to anyone higher than servants, so it should go smoothly."

I kneel down and hug him tightly, making sure that he promises to be safe before we part and his form shrinks into the distance.

Minutes pass, then as more time passes we move around the edge of the treeline in order to find a way in. These minutes soon turn into an hour, but there is simply no way to clamber up and over the towering outer walls.

"This is stupid," Tatl mutters under her breath, causing me to chuckle. "He said that he wouldn't be long! What is he doing in there? Leaving us and staying with the Deku for the rest of these three damn days?" I smile but say nothing, the thought crossing my mind at the same time. Of course the Deku are peaceful, so I seriously doubt that something could have happened to him, but there is very little that he can do in the Palace. Why has he taken so long? _Stop doubting him_ , an inner voice sneers. _Do have any right to do such a thing?_

Then, in the far distance, is an ear splitting roar.

"What was that?" Tatl whispers as we both whip our heads in the direction of the sound, startled and confused. It doesn't seem to be on the other side on the swamp and the vegetation blocks the view from us, yet both of those factors unnerve me rather than comfort me. "Unless it's what Tael meant by—"

Uproar explodes from the center of the Palace, and after exchanging concerned glances we shoot off to find out what in the name of the Four is going on.

And yet, as we round the corner of the pathway circling around the large moat, we are both stunned into a halt when Link, no longer in Deku form, and another Deku are running out of the Palace as a number of Deku follow from behind; the former slightly hesitant until he finds us. "Zelda, Tatl!" Link cries as the two make their way down the logs. I stumble back when their pace does not lessen, and I am left with little choice but to carry on with them when he takes my hand and drags me away from the oncoming group.

"Link!" Tatl yells. "What, in the name of the Four, did you do?"

He flashes her a grin. "It's a long story, and no time to explain until we're safe. Oh," he adds between breaths. "And this is Palus. He's going to help us." As Tatl fumes, Link's sudden burst of sarcasm and the way he protectively holds my hand sparks something in the back of my mind. It reminds me of us running for our lives down a collapsing tower, rubble tumbling down and catching his back as we make it to the entrance—

I snap back to attention when several projectiles whizz past us. I glance back for a moment as we follow the heavily muddy pathway around the moat and seemingly to nowhere in particular. The group of Deku, around five in total, are attacking with intent and I dread to know why. "Where are we going?" I demand, fear rising up from my gut as the pathway gets shorter and the distance between us and the Deku decreases. "There is nowhere else for us to go!"

His joking demeanour fades away, replaced by a firm but comforting response, "We're going to be fine, Zelda."

A small smile tugs at my lips, and Palus rushes on ahead to open up a slim passageway in the wall before us. My fear is quelled as we pick up our pace, starting out outrun the Deku horde as we leap into the passageway, Palus darting in behind us and slamming the rock back into place. Darkness cloaks us until a ball of flames appears in Link's hand, illuminating the cavernous caves around us. "Can they get in?" Tatl asks, out of breath.

"They cannot," Palus reassures. "It is only I who can open it, and leads straight to Woodfall."

"Then we have time for you to explain what is going on," I say.

Numerous coloured paints dance over the walls, insignia intertwined between them. Ahead , Link lights two torches that light up a door; one decorated with the image of a female Deku. Palus nods to it. "The Deku Princess, Azalea, was captured but weeks ago. Tamotusu, the Deku King, has lost himself in a fit of rage that is much unlike him; an anger that has cursed our land. He is threatening to punish the innocent for conspiracy in kidnapping his daughter—" For a moment, Link lowers his head. "—and yet I know that, thanks to the monkeys here, the Princess has been captured by our God, Odolwa."

"Odolwa resides in Woodfall, but the King gave me no direction when I asked him so," Link adds on, the sounds of the Deku outside receding. "He was too caught up in punishing one of the monkeys to tell me. There was a fight in the Throne Room when I tried to stop them and... they accidentally pulled the Mask off. So now I'm a black magic user, and Palus has gone from a Butler to a traitor for helping me." He turns to Palus. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head softly. "You need not say such a thing. I was waiting for our way to the Princess, and your arrival means that I no longer need to wait. Odolwa has become enraged for a reason that I do not know of, but I trust in you to help. Can you please do that for me?"

I cast my gaze between Link and Tatl, but they both say nothing and nod firmly. I turn back towards the Deku Butler. "We will help you, Palus. Please lead us to Woodfall and we shall save your Princess." He bows deeply and thanks us kindly, opening up an umbrella and physically flying on ahead, the doors opening once he gets close enough to them. We exchange perplexed looks before running on ahead after him.

I find comfort once again when Link's hand finds mine.

"So," I whisper as we run, torches of varying colours lighting up our pathway. "How did the fight start?"

"Like I said, I was trying to stop the Deku King from killing that innocent monkey," he explains quietly, as if hiding something. Palus guides us over a small stream and further through a maze of corridors. I squeeze his hand, causing him to sigh. "A lot of people here have suffered, Zelda, and it's because of the Skull Kid. Those monkeys have been waiting for someone to save their brethren, Palus lost his son to the Skull Kid, the Deku King has lost his daughter and is taking it out on everyone else, and everyone is trying to carry on with so little hope that I can't not do anything."

I swallow thickly, then, "Have you always been so selfless?"

"They have suffered," he says softly with an embarrassed smile. "I won't let them lose what they care about like I have. Now, come on." He forces himself to cheer up a little, but I can't help but think, _does he mean me or something else?_ I shake my head and speed up nonetheless, hoping that he doesn't have to suffer too just for the sake of being so selfless.

Palus leads us up a long set of stairs, the stone caked with so much moss and moisture that I partially slip a few times. The torches decrease in number the higher up we get, though it isn't long before there is a light ahead that blinds us long before we reach it. I force myself onward, my heart soaring when my feet no longer meet stone but marshy grassland instead.

We slow into a stop, the midday sun greeting us as our vision returns. We stand on a small patch of land, poisonous water lapping at its edges. Ahead is a long set of rickety logs created as a form of makeshift bridge, the large structure that it leads up to ominous and imposing. Thick vines cake its surface, nature trying to destroy what was made here, and even from here I can sense the foreboding presence that lingers from within it.

"You sure like to run," Tatl mutters as we catch our breaths back.

Palus sighs. "I am afraid I may have tried too hard to outrun you. As old as I am, I am still a fast competitor. Just like when I raced my son..." His eyes widen and he pauses for a long beat. "Please forgive my rudeness. Woodfall is ahead, but I am afraid that I cannot help you in this fight. As I said I am too old, and I never practiced the ways of any weapon. I shall wait here and beg to the Four that you all return safely with the Princess in tow." Link murmurs his thanks before silencing himself and transforming back into a Deku.

For a moment, Palus' eyes shine with tears.

Then he focuses again and we are off.

I tread extremely carefully as we make our way down the logs, the pink water lapping dangerously close to my toes. I constantly watch Link as he goes on ahead, desperate to keep his form away from the water. I pick up my speed until I am fully running, crossing the many logs across the lake as fast as we can. By the time our feet meet the rugged and crumbling stone, we don't even allow ourselves to stop before we are clambering up the steps again. We all glance at each other, then to the Temple, then back at each other. I raise my brow in a silent question, but their response is but a firm nod.

I tug off a torch that is attached to the outside, its light illuminating the dark corridor that we make our way into. It is the stench of overgrowth that slams into me first, the usual fragrance of greenery now replaced by a horrible smell. I gag but press on, moss shifting beneath my shoes. The large square room is dotted with torches, twisted vines choking the dark brick that upholds the supposed holy place. Deku designs decorate the walls, but have faded over time and wear. Water drips from the ceiling from built up rain, our shadows disturbed by their movement.

And yet, directly ahead is a set of steps leading up to a destroyed altar, a statue of what I assume to be Odolwa crushed beneath it; its head far from the rest of its body.

"This must have been what the explosion was," Tatl mutters from beside us, floating on ahead and glancing into something that I cannot see through the darkness. "Hey, there seems to be a secret passageway here." I cast my gaze to Link, however he simply catches up with his partner without saying anything. Steeling my courage, I run off after them, the wind against the torch casting distorted shadows across the room. This must have been the main part of the Temple where the people prayed to Odolwa, which simply begs the question: _why did he destroy it?_

I move on ahead of Link and Tatl, as I have the light, and light the way down a narrow corridor. There seems to be less vegetation clinging to the walls, however the air is still so thick that it isn't much of a benefit.

Gaps soon appear in the walls like windows, revealing other parts of the Temple that have laid dormant, ones overcome with water and dormant torches. Creatures growl in the darkness, and I have to force myself to look away from the windows numerous times as my heart leaps into my throat. We climb a spiralling staircase and cross a rickety bridge, the darkness so thick that I cannot see who or what is beneath me. Constantly checking to see whether Link and Tatl are still with me, the three of us make our way across as fast and cautiously as we can before creeping through a grand, slightly ajar door.

Our breathing is the only thing that we can hear and feel, the temperature so drastically low in here compared to the rest of the humid Woodfall that our breath fogs up in front of our faces. The room is octagonal with numerous pillars embedded into the wall, the only light in here being emitted from a tiny one too far up on the ceiling to recognise properly. Many layers of mosaic tiles encircle the room, moss seeping in between the cracks just like in the walls; vines dangling down and resting against the wet bricks. Thick branches twist out from the walls, a large butterfly insignia plastered against the opposite wall.

"Hey!" Tatl calls out, searching around. "Odolwa, we are here to—"

Without warning, a gigantic figure leaps down from the darkness above, causing many branches that grow out from the walls to snap into two. The creature sinks into a deep crouch, revealing a twitching eye on the back of its neck, earth dyed arms clutching a blade and shield that are easily the same size as me. The figure rears up, revealing a large brown mask decorated with numerous primary colours, the face's angry sneer sending fear straight through me. It attempts a few practice swings of its sword, ones so quick that Tatl can barely dodge it herself.

"I-Is that—?"

"—Odolwa," Tatl cries, pointing at the gigantic beast. "Don't get close to it, and find a way to that eye!"

And yet, Odolwa does not attack us immediately, instead he begins to dance; revealing a bottle strapped to his belt. As Link begins to survey the area, I focus my attention on the bottle and what is moving inside of it. It seems to be some sort of creature that is desperate to get out, small sparkles of jewellery flashing whenever the little amount of light here catches it.

And then Palus' words enter my mind. _"—and yet I know that, thanks to the monkeys here, the Princess has been captured by our God, Odolwa."_

"She's in there!" I cry out, catching the attention of my companions. They follow my train of gaze up to the bottle on Odolwa's waist, their eyes widening in shock as they come to the same conclusion as me. Link dodges an unintentional swing of the creature's blade as it dances about. "If only we had a Bow, or something to knock it down with," Tatl fumes. She snaps her head over to her partner. "I thought you had done this sort of business before!"

"I have, but all of my things are with my horse, and you know what happened there." I go to ask what actually happened, but the glint in both of their eyes makes me judge the situation better. But then Link looks down, an idea in his mind. Odolwa still doesn't care for us, waltzing in place without a care in the world, giving us the time to think. As long as it doesn't end as badly as his other "idea" had done, then I am willing to be open to what he is thinking of. Without hesitation, he creates a small bubble from his "snout" and sends it flying into the bottle on Odolwa's side.

I go to question it, but then stop myself.

The first bubble barely hits it, knocking it slightly, then a set of consecutive bubble mange to send it spiralling from its waist, finally catching Odolwa's attention.

But it doesn't matter, because the shattered bottle lies a few feet away from the tense Odolwa, and a Deku rises from around the glass shards. She, I assume, clasped her hands together and dusts off her red garments, swooping back her headress decorated with so many feathers that it nearly hits the floor. Beside her is a small bow, something that grabs everyone's attention. Her eyes find Link, and she races over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I thought that you had died, my love."

"I..."

"My lady," I call out, catching her attention instantly. "Odolwa is still prepared to destroy the Temple and us with it. We are thankful that you are safe, as we were sent by Palus to send aid to you, but we must either subdue or defeat Odolwa. I am sorry, but we desperately need your help."

She nods firmly, detaching herself from Link. "Indeed." She then turns to him, and hands him the Bow. "This used to be my brother's before he married to another country. Please, my love, take it." He holds and accepts her offering, struggling to draw it in his Deku form. Odolwa takes a leap backwards from us, readying its blade to harm us. The Deku Princess retreats to the edge of the room, and a part of me is enraged by her fleeing and leaving her "love" to fight without hesitation.

[ _But you did the same._ ]

I shake my head as Odolwa takes a flying jump forwards, and I push Link out of the way in time for it to just miss us. It raises it arms and lights up torches around the room, ones I never saw before, and sends moths in our direction. "I'll take care of these. Start shooting for its eye," I command, making his eyes shine with something that I, once again, don't understand. "Go!" He snaps back into reality and rushes away from the center of the room, allowing Odolwa to pray on me now that I am alone.

 _Focus..._

I tug out my knife from my bag and begin slashing away at the moths, their spiked wings catching my face and arms every now and again. There are two cries of my name and one gasp, but I stay focused and allow the world to fall away a little. I twist away, a gash of warmth bubbling out from my arm, yet I hold myself firm and spin back. I keep my arm firm and tense, a memory tumbling out from my mind but not enough for me to register, and I catch Odolwa in the leg as it races past me, sending it onto its knees as it throws away its shield to protect its wound.

"Now!"

I cast my gaze back over to Link, who forces his Deku body to work despite its limitations, striking Odolwa's eye on the back of its neck three times with so much skill that it leaves me in a strange but familiar sense of awe. Odolwa screams in pain, which in turn causes Azalea grief from the other side of the room, yet Link does seem to stop himself for a moment. As the god twists its mask in the Deku's direction, it watches as he blesses the next arrow with a heavenly light that I have never seen before and sends its straight towards Odolwa, surrounding it in a bright light.

 _"And here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defences... the power given to the Chosen Ones..."_

I, for some reason, rush towards Odolwa as the light slowly begins to fade, its screams with it, and the entire Temple seems to be lifted of a great evil. I fall to my knees, the pain in my arm becoming more and more apparent as time goes on, staring down at the cracked mask that remains of Odolwa. Even though Azalea is happy to be done with this mess, she still weeps softly on the other side of the room whilst Link comforts her. Tatl floats over to my side, anticipating what is to come next; peace here.

But it doesn't come yet.

I curl my fingers around the edge of the mask, causing tendrils of shadow to dart from the edge of the room into the mask, creating an explosion of light. I am vaguely aware of screams, soon realising that they are my own, before the world goes black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I know that Woodfall wasn't greatly explored, and wasn't considered as a "dungeon," but I want to keep these Temples as a place of worship with interconnecting areas behind them that few can actually access. I hope that you all understand. Either way, please rate and review if you haven't already, and I hope that you will keep reading on to see what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9: Return

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey there! I am super surprised that I managed to write this within six days, but at the same time it also makes me really proud as well. Either way, this chapter concludes the first Province, and should clear up any characters that I have left here so I do hope that you enjoy. On another note, I will be trying to write up Chapter 18 of Ancient Roots too, so I hope that you will be excited for that one too. Either way, sit back and enjoy!

 _"One must work with time and not against it."_

~Ursula K. Le Guin~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 9: Return

The world is awash with white when my eyes next open, a holy colour but so bright that it takes me a while to withstand it properly. I cry out for my companions, but they are no longer with me. I retrace my steps back to holding up Odolwa's Mask, the last memory that I have, and conclude that I was either too exhausted by the end of the fight with it, or the power within that Mask may have caused such a hallucination. I call out for someone, anyone, to help me, though it seems that I am truly alone; something that hasn't really changed.

I stand on the only platform within this mist, dark brick outlining the edge of the circular platform. A strange substance oozes up on the ceiling and drips down in one large cascade, creating a dense fog around me. "Hello?" I desperately cry out one last time. "Is anyone there?!"

Without warning, I am given an answer.

I squint my eyes as a gigantic form emerges from behind the mist, its form larger than anything that I have seen in my life—( _Larger than Ganon's beast form?_ )—and merely stands there; waiting for me. I yell out for them to reveal themselves. It takes a step forwards, sending mini earthquakes through the ground which I cannot see. I stumble to my knees and stay there until I can gain enough confidence to stand again.

And then the figure rears its head up and begins to sing.

At first it is deafening, but after a while it becomes melodic. A light erupts from my pocket, and I pull out the Ocarina; confused at its appearance. Something within me sparks, and I have the sudden urge to sing along. Unwilling to use my voice, I take up the Ocarina and try my hardest to play along with its call. It is only a few notes, and the figure repeats them constantly, giving me time to experiment with certain notes.

I am not sure how long it takes before I manage to line up the figure's roaring melody to my own, going over and over to make sure that I never forget its haunting tune. When the form's deep tone finally wears thin, the silence that then follows is near deafening. "W-What do you want with me?" I stammer out, clutching the Ocarina close to me. "Are you... are you one of the Four? Does that mean that you need our help?"

It does not respond with anything at first.

Then, in the distance there is a faint command of, _"Call Us..."_

Then stronger, _"Call Us..."_

The world falls away before I can reply, and a familiar face returns.

"Zelda!" Link almost cries in relief with a deep sigh. I blink my blurry vision clear, the cool, moist stones beneath me wet against my clothes. The Mask that I once held has been knocked away from my hands, a familiar pair of arms holding me up instead. Behind him are Tatl and Princess Azalea looking jut as concerned for my well being. "What happened? You held up the Mask and just... collapsed..."

"I am fine, I think," I attempt to reassure them. "I am sure of it now that the power within the Mask caused such an event, but I was not afraid... a large being sang to me and told me to call Them, but did not say when or where."

The Princess takes a hesitant step forwards. "I may be able to help." We all cast our eyes to her. "When I was taken here, I saw into Odolwa's heart. The Mask had been corrupted by some form of dark power, twisting our Guardian's power into a fit of rage that caused my kidnapping. That power was interfering with the connection between Odolwa and one of the Four that presides over this Province. They may have contacted you because they have faith in you."

I raise a brow, awed. "And the song itself?"

"Was most likely an Oath to Order, an ancient song of which the melody has been lost that draws the Four to a certain place where disaster has fallen?" Her eyes raise to the ceiling. "Maybe they have entrusted you with the power to stop the moon before it destroys us all. If you awaken the other Four like you have here, then we may have a chance." We all exchange glances between one another as I rise to my feet, Link aiding me all the while. I pass him a smile of thanks, though he looks more concerned for me than anything.

I rest my hand onto his arm. "I'm fine. I promise."

He forces a smile, but says nothing.

"So," Tatl says after a moment. "Now that everything is a lot better here, why don't we go back and sort the mess out with the Deku before-" She cuts herself off when she notices Azalea's expression. "Uh... let's just say that Odolwa isn't the only one who has been angry recently. He was so mad about your kidnapping that he blamed it on whoever he could find. When Link came to get directions for this place, we all would have been screwed if it weren't for Palus." The Princess tries her hardest to keep calm, however it doesn't last overly long.

She takes both mine and Link's hand, bowing deeply to us. "I fear that I will not be calm for much longer, so please let me thank you all for your bravery to enter such a foul place that was once so beautiful. However, I ask that you may escort me back before I become far too angry to think right." We all nod in agreement, unnerved by the glint in her eyes.

A glint of sheer anger, one no longer amplified by the influence here.

A glint that every Father hates.

* * *

" _Father_!" Princess Azalea near screams as she races down the corridors and into the main Throne Room which I have never seen before. I asked Link if he was going to wear the Deku Mask again, but he saw little point in it. _"It may mock them, if anything,"_ he had explained on the way back through the tunnels that Palus must have reopens for us. _"And that is the last thing that I need to do right now."_

And by the time that we return to the Deku Palace, I realise that he is correct.

A large fire pit has been dug in the center, but not longer has a fire lit due to the light rain. Some sort of prison has been erected on the left side of the room where many cowering animals have been kept, most likely accused by the King of kidnapping the Princess. Palus finds us from the other side of the room, announcing our presences as "those who have returned Her Grace to us," and alerting the King of our triumph.

Princess Azalea rushes up to her father's shocked form, however does not leap into his arms like the King expected. Instead, she attacks him with such ferocity that it barrels him straight onto the ground. A part of me wants to laugh at the sight, but another part of me is annoyed at how she is for acting in such a way in front of her subjects; how is that a way for a Princess to act? I lower my head, realising my position also.

 _"So... back in Hyrule, I was a Princess?"_

Maybe I acted the same at some point as well?

"You promised that you would never do this again!" My head snaps up at her cracking voice. _Again?_ The Princess rears up and steps down from her father's chest. "Y-You promised, and yet you let your anger get the better of you again... why did you let that happen, father? You put our subjects at risk, those who saved me at risk, and even me at risk." Adding her own name to that list ignites a spark of grief in the King's eyes. She gestures over to a familiar figure. "I mean, look at what you did to Palus for helping those who saved me?"

All eyes fall to the Deku Butler, whose face is marred by a cracked wound across his right cheek; a reprimand from whom he serves with extreme loyalty.

The Deku King lowers his head to his daughter, kneeling to her level. "I-I'm sorry, my dear... I was just so _determined_ to find you and—"

"I know, father," she says softly, cupping his cheek. "But you ignored one of our most loyal subjects, who is still mourning, when he told you the truth; you had no reason to doubt him. I am eternally grateful to have you as my father, but you have been neither my level headed father nor a respected King in the past few days. But we are both going to be better; I won't attack my father in public if you will try and learn to control yourself."

A small burst of chuckles radiate out from the other Deku as they go to release the other convicted animals, and I notice the group of monkeys that helped us in the Woods of Mystery are dotted around the edge of the open ceiling. I smile up at them before returning my gaze to the King and Princess, who hug one another tightly. Once they rise once more, King Tamotusu addresses us with his daughter close to his side. "And these are the saviours of whom I have to thank. It is a shame that I recognise one of you already."

I glance over at Link, who wets his lips and takes a step forward. "I am sorry that we met under such deception. I meant no ill intentions or will behind them, Your Grace, as we merely desired to find the Guardian within Woodfall at the command of another." My eyes widen at his (demeanor), his joking side long gone in the presence of those higher than him. Something rings at the back of my mind, though does nothing more than that. "I am truly sorry for deceiving you, Your Majesty."

"And the spell which you cast upon yourself?"

Link pulls out the Deku Mask before answering, "I arrived here not long ago in search of my companion, however before I found her I was cursed into such a state by one known as the Skull Kid, who caused Odolwa to kidnap your daughter, and its magic was sealed into this Mask to use in the future. But, from the reaction generated, I am sure that I took on the form of one dear to you. I meant no mockery, and hope that whoever it was is safe."

The King nods, satisfied with the answer, then, "And what are the intentions of this... Skull Kid?"

"We do not yet know of its intentions," I say firmly, stepping forward also. "However we know that it is linked to the moon, and the consequences will be disastrous. The Skull Kid must be stopped, and we must find the three other Guardians among the other Provinces of Termina. But due to Odolwa's rage, his own spirit was sealed away into his Mask," I add, pulling out its own Mask and handing it to one of the attendants so they can take it to the King. "I am sorry that we could do no more, although—"

The Deku King shakes his head. "Nonsense. There was nothing else that you could have done."

"You mentioned that you were sent to find the Guardian by another," Azalea remarks after a beat of silence. "Who was this?"

"It was my brother," Tatl replies softly. "He and I hung around with the Skull Kid before we had any idea of what it was doing, and now my brother has no choice but to stay with the Skull Kid, so he told us what information he could, no matter what the consequences were." She falls silent, the memories of that fateful night returning to all three of us. When she shakes herself free, she then says, "We have a tall order, but it wouldn't have been possible to even start without the help of your people."

A long bout of silence ensues, and no one dares to stop it yet as we reflect. I think on what Tatl said, and how right she is. We never would have found our way through without the boat ride from the Rova Sisters, the help from the monkeys to make that happen, Palus saving us from the guards, and even the Princess for then clearing this up for her father. Without them, our days would be literally numbered.

I wonder, if the Professor is still alive in this "timeline," then he would still be proud of my efforts; of _our_ efforts.

My sad smile lingers long after the silence passes, and the King speaks up once more. "What are your names?"

Tatl introduces herself with ease, however when all eyes then fall onto me I freeze; who _am_ I? Thankfully, Link steps in before I can embarrass myself further. "I am Link, son of Esme and Raven from another Kingdom far from this one. As I said before, I came in search of Zelda Nohansen, my..." He gestures to me and hesitates. We all note it, but only I register it. "She is my childhood friend."

King Tamotusu nods. "Well I thank all three of you for kind, brave, and selfless deeds. Your names will last many generations here, and so you are welcome here any time during or after your mission." We all deeply bow and curtsy. "Now I do believe that we must celebrate. Will our saviours be staying?"

We exchange glances, knowing that we really should be moving on with how much time we have left, and despite how rude it would seem, we cannot stay. "We, unfortunately, have to decline your kind offer, Your Majesties. I am afraid that we have very little time when it comes to our mission." Despite the sadness that reflects in their eyes, they are accepting of the notion. But before we can leave, Azalea returns to us personally.

"I cannot thank you enough," she praises warmly, then clears her throat as she turns to Link. "Could you... could you show me that Mask one last time?" He hesitates for a moment, more confused than nervous, and holds it out to her. Her breath hitches, and she can do nothing more but thank us once again and wish us good luck on our journey before leaving us to stare on in perplexion. I cast him a silent question, though he merely shrugs in response.

We bid farewell to the Deku and make our way out of the Palace. With one Guardian found in a little under two days, I wonder if we will have enough times to find the others. From what I believe, the Song of Time took us back to the day that Link and Tatl found me. However, now that we are onto the second day of this "timeline," then that would mean that we only have a day left to find the other three Guardians. And unless they are just waiting for us, then it is near impossible to complete such a feat.

 _Unless we use the Song of Time again?_

The thought causes me to stop just outside of the Palace, something that Link and his Fairy partner don't notice until a few moments later. They turn in confusion, though notice something behind me before either of them can ask why. I pivot around to see Palus making his way over to us rapidly. Once he reaches us, my companions have returned to my side. "Sorry we didn't say goodbye, Palus," says Tatl. "I thought you'd be happy to see the back of us."

Even though she attempts to humour him, he merely chuckles without emotion. "I am partly here to say goodbye, but also for another reason." He nods down to the Mask that is still in Link's hands. "The one that you take the form of with that Mask of yours..." Palus pauses, forcing the words out. "It is my son."

 _Gods above, no wonder he looked so sad when Link was in Deku form; he was staring at the ghost of his son._

We all swallow thickly, overcome with sadness. "Palus," Link whispers, holding out the Mask. "I don't mean this as insensitive, but please take it. It is the last memory of your son... He may be gone, but I don't want to be the person to keep such a thing from you."

"I cannot," the Deku Butler replies softly. "You haven't abused its power and may need it in the future. I will not deprive you of it; it will only make my mourning longer. And besides," he adds. "My son wanted to go on adventures like you are doing. I have a strong sense that he will find peace through you. So I thank you for saving the Princess, and selfishly that you fulfill his wish."

Link smiles. "I would be honoured, Palus. Thank you for everything."

The two embrace tightly before bidding one another farewell, Tatl and I joining in as well, and then we all part ways. A part of me wants to stay and not only celebrate with the Deku but comfort Palus too. Yet we all know that we must leave and carry on if we are to have any hope of stopping the Skull Kid before the moon falls again. I think back to the conversation that we had with the King, and I recall Link's hesitation.

He wasn't just looking for the right word. I saw in his eyes that a memory was there.

What happened?

Will I ever remember?

Though after a while of pondering, I finally have to ask him, "Why did you hesitate?"

He glances down at me. "Hmm?"

"Why did you hesitate?" I repeat. "You were nervous about calling me something when introducing me to the King, and so went with "childhood friend" instead. Why? It was hesitation over something that has happened rather than you searching for the right word. Did something happen between us?"

He pauses for a moment before responding. "Because Zelda," he says, eyes finding me with a glint of hurt and anger. "At one point in our lives, you were so much more to me..."

The rest of our journey is silent.

* * *

"We won't have the time!" Tatl cries out, running a hand through her hair. Morning sunlight streams in through the open window of my room, dawn of the third day not long since passed. It took us hours to travel back to Clock Town on foot, and by the time we returned we were so exhausted that we barely ate before sleeping the rest of the day away. But now that the morning has risen, Clock Town is empty with the moon breathing down our necks. The Fairy was the one who bought up the idea of hopelessness, and continues on now. "Tael told us to go to the Mountains next, but that will take a least a day to climb. We have no chance."

"I know, Tatl," says Link, who leans against my desk. "But what else can we do. The Salesman is going to find out somehow if we leave this mission or try to flee, and we only have one Guardian on our side to stop the moon. I don't know what else we can do Tatl..."

She whips around to him, eyes blazing. "How _dare_ you give up on my brother like that!"

"Tatl, I didn't—"

She sighs and holds her hand up, effectively silencing him. "I know you didn't, Link, but... I don't want to leave him there. I don't want to think that we have lost all hope when we have just gotten it back. He can't stay with the Skull Kid, not with what happened last time he tried to help us. It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's the Skull Kid's fault, but we can't stop him..." He pushes himself to his feet and holds out a finger for her, a sign of comfort and sorrow if I had ever seen one. She smiles gratefully and hugs his finger, looking a little better by the time that she pulls away and sits on his shoulder.

I turn my gaze to the window, the empty streets becoming a familiar sight now. The moon is growing ever so closer to us, and the more familiar sensation of panic and fear returns with full force. I glance over to the Ocarina laying on the bed sheets, the sunshine still managing to reflect an ethereal glow from the instrument, and I think back to the thought I had when we were leaving the Deku Palace. _Maybe it could work_ , one part of me thinks. _But will it actually help us in any way, or will it just put us back to square one?_

Before I can think any further, I say the thought aloud anyway.

"What about the Song of Time?"

They both cast their gazes to me, slightly stunned and confused. Tatl speaks first. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about it earlier," I say, crossing the room to pick up the instrument. "The last time we used it the Song took us all back to the day that we met with out memories still in tact. Of course it didn't make the problem any better for Termina, but maybe we can use it every time we find and reawaken a Guardian to make sure that we will have enough time to save all of the Guardians and the rest of Termina with it. It isn't the best plan, but it is the only one that I can think of." They both think on it for a while, a pregnant silence ensuing, and I wait for them patiently.

Then Link says, "But... won't that mean that everything here will be reversed?"

"In some ways, yes, but others not." I shrug. "It's only a hunch, but when we came back three days no one had their memories but us because we used the Song, but the influence of denial over Clock Town had gone and people were leaving straight away. And the Four are believed to be above Time, so their connection will be forever with us now, but for places like Woodfall... yes, it will most likely go back to how it once was." He lowers his eyes, most likely thinking about Palus and the effect that the King's anger will repeat on the animals that he accused before. "I'm sorry... I have nothing else..."

He forces out a smile. "It's alright."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Tatl asks quietly, refusing to be hopeful yet. "Won't we just be back to square one?"

"At that point..." I whisper. "I don't know what we will do."

There is a long silence where none of us speak again, and I think hard on Tatl's last words. What _will_ we do if it doesn't work? Will we just run and hope that our final moments are somewhere safe and happy? Our Fairy partner will most likely go after her brother, and Link and I will go... where? He may not even want to be with me after the pain that I have apparently put him through in another life. Maybe I can make it up to him as we take our final breaths or go our separate ways. I sigh deeply, desperate to know exactly what we can do and where we can go, but I am given nothing by the Four.

Instead, it is my companions who nod together and stand close to me. "Well, we won't know until we try," Link murmurs to me, and a faint smile etches itself onto my skin.

It may be hopeless, but it's all that we have.

I bring the instrument to my lips and replay the Song that has been scarred into my mind ever since the Clock Tower fell. It's haunting melody drifts out of the room and into the desolate Town around us. I think to all of the people that I have met and beg that they will be safe as we ride the flow of Time once again, and all three of us instinctively hold onto one another as the Song of Time fades into nothingness and a blur of white replaces my vision.

For a moment, I feel as if I am falling into an abyss.

Then something pulls me back up to both safety and another life.

~*O*~

 _"Please... you really don't have to do this. You have so many other important things..." I silence him with a playful glare as I guide him into the Library, the sounds of both the Market and the looming Hyrule Field loud as the sun shimmers through the open windows. I drag his reluctant form into one of the plush velvet chairs, and even now-a year after we met once more-he still seems to be uncomfortable in what he dubs "extravagant" and to me are simply normal._

 _His eyes watch me as I scour the various shelves for a certain tome in particular, growing even more confused and worried when I pluck one book from the top shelf. I drop down beside him and place the thick, heavy book into his lap. "I'm going to teach you to read, and you don't have to feel pushed like I am a tutor. I just don't want you to think any less of yourself because of this."_

 _Link tries to protest his way out of it, knowing that I have reached the roots of his slight slump in the last few months spent in the Palace, however sighs after a moment and runs a hand through his hair. "Alright, Princess." I raise a brow at him. "S-Sorry... Zelda."_

 _I smile._

 _When I had asked him to read something out to me whilst I completed some work from Teacher, I was surprised when he says nothing, drops the book and quickly dismissed himself. He became quieter over the next coming weeks, and it was Impa who gave me the assurance over the hunch that I had-he couldn't read. Trying to ease him out and face his supposed "weakness" was hard enough, but now I have a surprise that would finally give him both good memories and the motivation to learn how to read at the same time._

 _And after hours, I can finally help him through the sentence that I have wanted to show him for weeks._

 _"Es-m-mee... a-and R-Ra... ven..." His eyes widen, the sounds too familiar to him. "Esme and Raven... they're..."_

 _"It took me a while to find them," I soothe. "But with your Father being a soldier, it wasn't too difficult in the end. They were nobles, apparently, though were lost to memory after their supposed heir died out."_

 _Before he can say any more, my Sheikah attendant appears with a call of my name. I squeeze Link's hand and leave his side, letting him cope alone as Impa guides me far away from him. She kneels before me, taking my hands. "I don't know what happened, but the Council want to put Ganondorf on trial." I gasp softly, wishing that Link was here to hear this. "It may not be the biggest chance in the world, but there is a chance still there. The Sages are gathering as we speak-sans Saria, of course-and will be helping to explain their cases from the timeline that didn't exist."_

 _The smile that has stayed on my face ever since I left Link's side is still present and growing now. "So we can stop him before he tries to take the Sacred Realm?"_

 _"It may not work. The Council may not listen. But yes, we have a chance at the very least." I wrap my arms around her tightly, hugging her with all of my might. Tears well up at the edges of my eyes at the sound of my Kingdom having a chance and being safe from the King of Evil once more. She takes the embrace with ease, pulling away and brushing the tears out from my eyes. "And once this is over, the road will be laid for a Princess to begin court."_

 _My eyes wander to the other side of the Library. "Court...?"_

 _"Yes, are you_ — _?" She notices where I am trying to look and forces me to face her once more with a fierce chin beneath my chin. "Zelda, you cannot do this. He is_ — _"_

 _"He is of noble birth," I retort._

 _"But his is not favoured by the others. We all hold him close, but to the others he is nothing but an outsider who sneaked his way into the Princess's heart. He could be influencing you for other purposes. Of course he isn't," Impa adds before I can yell in her face. "But this is how it must be." Without hesitation, I remove my chin from her finger and stomp away, angry tears threatening to fall._

 _When I return to Link's side, he has regained his composure enough to show immediate concern for me. "What happened?"_

 _"Nothing," I say, hugging him tightly. "I will tell you later. Now is the time to read."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Well there you go, another chapter up. I am really trying to get these chapters out really quickly, so I hope that they don't feel too rushed. In the beginning I was going to have a memory when they go back in time and when she touched the Mask, but after contemplation it seemed a little too much if they would both be in the same chapter and repeated another three or four times. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and I hope that you have a wonderful day!

~RandomButLoved~


	10. Chapter 10: North

_**Author's Note:**_ Well here we are again. I am sorry that this is slightly shorter than the other chapters but not only did I want to get this up, but I couldn't necessarily carry on with this chapter before I would have to merge this one and the next one too; something I didn't really want to do. Either way, we have finally gotten to the second portion of four, and hopefully it is a little more realistic; I used a tiny bit of inspiration from What Makes A Hero, if you have read the Snowpeak portion of that.

 ** _Guest Reviews:_** **James Birdsong:** Thank you for the support!

 _ **Extra Note:**_ I have another Tumblr page, " _rosey-crossing_ ," so if you enjoy Animal Crossing then certainly check that out!

 _"Does the road wind uphill all the way? Yes to the very end. Will the day's journey take the whole long day? From morn to night, my friend."_

~Grantland Rice~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 10: North

I slowly blink my eyes open, and my first thought hits me instantly.

 _Are we alive?_

Shafts of sunlight greet me through the shutters of my room, and I think back to the last time that I had woken up like this; the Clock Tower had fallen and I was sure that we were in the afterlife. I throw the sheets off of me and rise quickly, stretching my arms and glancing out of the window once I open up the shutters. People are still in the main square, and I recall that this was the same when we first went back in time, smiling slightly at the wonderful sight before me. The moon is back to its original point in the sky, lifting a great weight from my shoulder, but what has made the weight dump itself back onto my was that memory.

Why were people trying to keep us apart? He isn't a threat.

Is he?

I shake the thought from my head. Of course he wouldn't be! He came all this way to help me, and I won't judge him for that.

I make my way downstairs, waving to a quiet Anju who is still reeling from Kafei going missing. I go over to comfort her, but then I stop; I cannot comfort her now. I slip out into the warm morning air, diving past people as my speed picks up. I have gone through this morning three times now, potentionally many more times if we have to find all four Guardians, and each time I am more and more desperate to find my companions and make sure that they are alright.

But this time, they find me first.

They race up the street from the southern square, and I have no time to react before Link is embracing me. I laugh into his clothes, joyous that they are here and not injured or out of their natural forms.

And then I remember the memory.

I pull away from him. "Esme and Raven..." I say quietly, and his eyes widen in recognition. "They're your parents... I saw me teach you how to read... and their names were what you first read. Do you remember?" He doesn't need a second to recall it because his face immediately breaks out into a grin and he hugs me again, though I can feel him hesitating. _Is it because I am a Princess?_ I shake my head. _Who cares..._

When he pulls away, he is still smiling. "So you're starting to remember, then?"

I nod. "I started remembering small memories the day before you arrived, but I seem to only recall major events when we use the Song of Time. It may not be true, but I feel the power in the Ocarina is helping me somehow. But I *am* remembering, and the Song of Time worked," I add after a moment. "And that means that we have enough time to save the other three Guardians. For once, we can finally share a bit of hope."

"Let's just hope that we don't jinx it," says Tatl with a chuckle. "Well Tael said that after the Swamp we had to go to the Mountains, and the only main range that I know of is Snowhead." Snowhead was given its name because it is snowcapped all year round, however it has been slowly submerged in snow and ice not long after I arrived here, and for the Goron tribe up there who can't adapt to it quickly enough, they are greatly suffering.

"Then we will need to get many layers prepared," is my only response, and I glance over to a slightly confused Link and explain the activity on Snowhead; his perplexion morphing into concern; but all he does is nod.

We have a chance to make a difference.

Now we just have to take it.

* * *

We make our way north on foot, not wanting to waste our time with horses that we will end up leaving anyway. The temperature drastically drops before we have even reached the mountain's nadir, and I am already pulling the hem of my cloak closer to me. Frost starts to cling to the grass, quickly blanketing the terrain as we cross the rickety wooden bridge connecting the edge of Termina Field, grabbing onto the rope when it swings violently in the wind. I instantly regret not bringing gloves, but force the thought back and focus on the road ahead.

We can't stop before we have even started.

A harsh gust of wind hits us immediately, snowflakes sticking to my hair as we recoil from the shock of it. "M-Maybe we should wait for the storm to s-stop..." Tatl murmurs from beneath her partner's hat, staying away from the cold as much as much as we **can**

"We'll be fine," I mutter. "We'll be fine."

Tall canyon walls tower above us, cedar trees in the distance bending over drastically from the wind. The ground is constantly inclining but covered in ice and snow, and we have no choice but to cling to the rocky crags on either side of us to help. We huddle underneath an overhang to eat something warm, but even now it has cooled dramatically. We don't stay there for long, moving out again in less than an hour.

"There's a sign here," Tatl calls out to us through the wind. Link brushes off the snow as she reads it. "Mountain Village ahead. Beware of... blizzards and snow. Gorons should be able to break snow boulders easily..."

"Hopefully that will be a blessing," I say.

The cold attacks us with an even harsher blow, already leaving my extremeties bright red before rhe sun has even reached the highest point in the sky. However, despite the harshness of the wind we make it up to the Village within the next few hours, but it isn't much of a Village. The river has frozen over, from what we can see of it, and there is only one lodge. Grinning, we huddle together tightly and pick up our speed. I can already feel my feet growing weak and my eyelashes sticking together.

The cabin is small and somewhat warm, tools of the trade dotted all across the walls as well as pots and pans for cooking. There is only one light, and even that one flickers. The giant boiler off to the left is generating most of the heat and light, but the shadows conceal the large figure working behind it. We creep in without hesitation, ready for the heat more than anything.

The creature behind the counter then cries out in warning, making me jump in alarm.

"Shaddup! Just when I was having a good dream too..." We spin around, the action sending a freezing wind through my body. A young man lays on the ruined sofa, beady eyes narrowing at the creature. He seems rather relaxed for just waking up, his blue overalls covering so little I'm surprised that he isn't shivering yet. As he adjusts his white cap, his tiny eyes find us. "Oh! Welcome to the Mountain Smithy, travellers; where take our time to make a good point." He chuckles at his own line. "So, what brings you here?"

"We're travelling up to the Temple here in Snowhead," says Tatl, emerging from Link's hat. "But it's so cold that it will take numerous days so we came here for some warmth, if you'll have us."

"It's fine, fine!" comes the man's reply before he turns to the creature behind the counter. "Go on, you lump, get something good for our travellers!" I wet my lips to ask why he is being so horrible to who I assume is his friend, however the creature merely wanders off towards the hearth where a weak flame glows. The man scoots up and offers us a seat on the sofa, and I specifically allow Link to sit between us. I'm not afraid of him or want Link to protect me, but I see the way he looks at me and I don't like it.

There's a beat of silence, then Link asks, "Who are you, then? Your Smithy seems to be popular but I'm not from around here to know."

The man holds his hand out for Link to shake. "I'm Zubora, the owner. Pleased to meet you." We quietly introduce ourselves, then the creature behind the counter places some tea down for us and signals so with a monstroud cry. "Shaddup! You're scaring the guess." He shrugs as they shuffl away. "hat huge fellow is my assisstant, Gabora. He's all brawn and about as smart as a Deku Stick."

"That's harsh," I say before I can think.

"Harsh but true," is his only reply as he leans back down onto the cushions, cradling his drink. "Well we aren't doing any busines right now, as a matter of fact, but we have been popular enough to let us afford food. I can see by the hilt of your blade that a good person made your sword. Who was it? Any competition I need to know of?"

Link forces a smile before placing his mug down and drawing the blade. Zubora studies it with awe, and so do I; more so because of the memories that almost sparks because of them. "It was not made from around here, so don't worry about competition. It, uh, was made by a dear friend before I set off travelling. I don't even remember his name." Zubora doesn't see it, but I note in his eyes that he is lying about not knowing who made it.

Zubora rears back. "Well that's a mighty fine blade you got there." Link nods and sheathes it, drinking more of his tea as the smith continues. "Well if this abnormally cold snap we've been having during the higher snowfall stops anytime soon, then we can start back up again. See, our hearth can't hold a proper fire, and our power is barely working. The way things are going now, I won't be able to do any business until spring... If I could just do something about..."

The large light above us suddenly blows, plunging us into darkness that is only cleaved by the fire in the hearth.

"Urgo!"

"Shaddup!" Zubora huffs loudly. "Ugh, the electrics have gone again!"

"I'll go fix it," Link says suddenly, catching us all by surprise. "Back where I'm from there has been some prototypes of generators that I've worked on, and I'm wearing enough." The smithy ponders it for a while, then passes him a grateful nod. I go to stand up with him, but he holds out a hand to stop me. "There's no point in all of us freezing. I won't be long. You too, Tatl," he adds when the Fairy floats up to join him. He smiles at the worry clear on my face, daring to touch it lightly. "I'll be fine; gone a few minutes."

"Promise?" I ask childishly.

He shakes his head. "I hate promises. We can't ever be sure that we will uphold them." He smiles at me. "But I will vow to be back as fast as I can; I'd rather not freeze too." I force a smile and nod, letting him slip past me and step out into the blinding whiteness, the blizzard instantly consuming his form. I stare at the door for a while, glancing back to his half drunk tea every now and again, as I pray that he will return. Zubora tries to strike up conversation, but I am too worried to reply in depth.

And in no less than twenty minutes, the light sparks back on.

"I might have to keep him around a bit more," says Zubora. "It normally takes me at least an hour to get my head around that mechanism, even longer if it's frozen over. I think extra tea will be in store when he gets back. Now," he turns to me. "How long have you two been travelling together, eh?" We talk for a while, chatting about one another over rather trivial subjects, and for a moment I let my worries drip into my tea.

Minutes pass.

Then an _hour_ passes.

I cast my gaze up to the clock, realising how long it has been, however Tatl has baten me to it. "How long is he going to take?" Panic fills me alongside drastic thoughts, and I rise to my feet. She flies up to me. "You're going... aren't you?"

I nod, turning on Zubora. "Thank you for all of your help but... I have to go and find my friend. He probably just got stuck but—"

"Go on with you," he cuts in with a grin. "Just drop in when you can."

I agree silently before taking one last sip of my tea and exiting the Mountain Smithy, the snow hitting me so harshly against my damp cloak that it sends a harsh chill straight through me. Tatl sacrifices her light to guide me around the building, the snow slowing slightly so I can still see Link's tracks. He did as he said and made his way to the circuit board behind the building, but then they change so subtly that I barely see them through the snow at first.

"He walked off?" Tatl asks in disbelief as I kneel before the tracks. "Why would he just... leave?"

"M-Maybe he saw s-something dangerous," I say with a terribly covered shiver.

The Fairy turns her gaze to me, then flies underneath my cloak. "Let's get somewhere warm. Maybe he ended up in the Goron Village ahead." I nod and cover her as much as I can, pushing out further into the thick blanket of whiteness without hesitation, curling up slightly as the harsh winds hit me again.

I follow part of the tracks, but they fade off before a icy lake. I heed Tatl's advice and head off towards the Goron Village; I trekked up here once or twice in my first few months here, but back then it was covered in a lot less snow and not fatal to one's health. I start to feel snow seeping into my shoes and wetting my socks, wracking my entire body with shivers as I squint through the blizzard.

 _Where are you?_

I make my way up a wide pathway, my limbs quickly becoming more and more numb as we continue on up. Larger tracks are more evident here, but from what I'm not entirely sure; they are too big to come from Link, is all I know. "H-How much... m-more?" I mutter to Tatl as we reach a much larger ice lake where only frozen bridges and mounds between them stand for me to get across.

"Not sure... j-just keep going..." is her only reply.

I grab onto the rope nonetheless, the wind wildly throwing the bridge about as I press my boot against the wood to test my weight on it. Chills slip through my gloves as I slip slightly on the wood, freezing up in fear and cold. _Just keep going..._ I repeat over and over, praying to the Four that I can find Link and get out of this damned cold before either one of us can't carry on and Tatl is left with no hope in saving her brother.

There's just so much on the line.

And in my moment of reminiscence, it all falls down.

The rope that I ever so desperately cling to suddenly snaps from my weight, and the frost on the bridge doesn't help me as I tumble down from the bridge itself and collide harshly with the ice. Pain erupts in the side of my head, and I suddenly feel paralysed. As Tatl shoots out and tries to keep me awake, but I can't hear her well enough or have the strength to respond. I merely stare ahead as the wind and snow consumes me.

I black out.

* * *

There's an image in my mind of a beautiful garden littered in snowflakes, some flowers thriving whilst others await the Spring to come. I look down to my red gown spiralling out around me, white dots of frost seeping onto it in hopes of claiming me. I finally look up as a thick cloak is tugged over my shoulders, smiling as Link buttons it together for me.

 _"Can't have you catching a cold, now, can we?"_

And then we kiss.

"Zelda!" I blearily open my eyes, immediately hit by the freezing weather. I groan and try to move, only for a bright light to appear before my eyes. Sounds are emitted from the light, and it takes me time to realise who it is; our Fairy partner. "Go... snow and... cave..." Her words merge together, but with her tugging on my cloak I somewhat understand what she means. I gingerly push myself up, surprised at the amount of snow that falls from my body.

How long was I out?

The memories of what happened before are a haze, though I remember something about a Smithy and searching through the cold for Link. I must say his name aloud because I hear Tatl say it as we move, although I'm not aware of saying it. I crawl across the ground, surprised to feel ice beneath me.

Why don't I remember this?

Through the blizzard I see a blot of darkness, and something at the back of my mind screams that it is a cave. A tiny smile tugs at my lips, daring to feel hope, and I move as fast as my numb body can take it; Tatl's light guiding me all the while. Something pounds in my head, and as much as I try to ignore it I can't seem to push the pain away. Something about the snow, the pain, the lack of memories that I have about when I was last awake, and the memory I just awakened keeps me going.

I barely manage to find the cave through the blizzard and force myself into it without question. I can no longer feel anything through my gloves, a substance having frozen on my skin a long time ago. I sink down into the wall as far away from the entrance as possible, hugging my feeble body as I try my hardest to stay awake. As I slump down against the wall, I leap out of my skin when a loud groaning enters my ears. I snap my gaze over to the other side of the cave to notice a tired looking Goron resting in here too.

"Are you—?"

"Hunh?!" it gasps suddenly, sitting upright; causing their rocky back to click violently. "What was I doing?" The Goron seems to be male, however I am too cold to move over and see closer. Tatl floats out slightly from my cloak and over to the Goron, hoping to help him regather his bearings once again. He glances out of the cave, then notices Tatl and I. "W-Who are you? How'd you get through the blizzard?"

"We've come to find the Temple," the Fairy says quietly. "Do you need—?"

"Ah! Is it already this late?!" he cuts in suddenly, forcing himself onto his unsteady feet. I rush over despite how lightheaded it makes me and support him back onto the ground. "Step aside, human! I-I must go..." He falters greatly, slipping from my hands and tumbling to the ground. It seems that the storm has hard a great affect on him too, leaving him barely able to stand or stay awake for long. Link is most likely just as lost as us, and if we don't find heat and shelter too we will be dead before we can save Termina. "For the sake of my village... for the future of all Gorons... I must go..."

The Goron's eyes flutter, however he manages to stay awake. I stagger down to the ground, my awareness fading as the harsh wind blows into the cave.

I won't last the hour, let alone the next two days.

 _I can't..._

The Goron snaps his head up to something outside, but I can't make myself do it. He is greatly surprised by what he sees, yet darkness is clawing at my vision and desperate to claim me once and for all. I try and fight it as best as I can, even Tatl noticing and attempting to help too, though nothing seems to work. In the far distance, I hear a cry of, "D-Darmani? Do my eyes deceive me?!", although I'm not sure who said it anymore; my memory fogs over and renders me useless and dying. I curl up on the ground, just in time for my fluttering eyes to note what is now above me.

A large figure looms over me, seemingly a Goron.

Maybe it will get rid of me before the snow does and puts me out of my misery...

I mentally shake my head; I still have to find him.

"No.." I whisper in a desperate plea. "D-Don't..."

Darkness claims me before I can witness my fate.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So there you go; another chapter done! Again, I'm sorry that it is slightly shorter than the others but, as I explained up there, it would have been a lot longer otherwise and I didn't want to have almost all of Snowhead in one chapter. Anyway, please drop a rate and review if you haven't already, and consider this a little gift as I go off and carry on playing New Leaf in time for my birthday!

~RandomButLoved~


	11. Chapter 11: Bargaining

_**Author's Note:**_ Back again! Like with 24, this will be entirely an interlude, and will be in Link's perspective. Anyway, this will veer away from the main story a little bit in terms of how the Goht fight goes, and is a lot closer to the manga as I think it is a worthy battleground and I loved reading it. Also, my "one chapter a week" schedule may not be carrying on for much longer as college starts up again soon and so trying to do 3 A levels, retake 2 exams, pretty much learn another language, and also get a chapter out a week will certainly be too draining; but I will try and write where and when I can; I love it too much!

 _"Existence is a strange bargain. Life owes us little; we owe it everything. The only true happiness comes from squandering ourselves for a purpose."_

~William Cooper~

Girl of the Dream

Chapter 11: Bargaining

Link was dreaming; he was sure of it.

Ever since he had managed to switch the electricity back on for the Smithy, something in the distance had caught onto his attention. He instantly didn't want to leave Zelda or Tatl behind in case they became worried and set out after him or the power went out again, but not only did he fear that it was a prowling monster, his eyes were so entranced by the looming figure that he set out after it before he could even think twice.

He waded through the storm after the figure, surprised when he found that he was being led somewhere. Link's mind constantly screamed for him to turn back and give up such a wild chase. _What if they're trying to help?_ another side demanded _. They could help, and if not then it will be one less threat to think about..._ And when he realised that he was bargaining with himself, he almost laughed aloud.

The figure, who constantly stayed at the same distance away from Link for the entire journey, waited patiently for him to catch up each time that the snow protruded through another layer of his clothing. They lead him up a mountain pass and climbing up icy crags at certain points to continue ascending. In those moments Link thanked Farore that they had prepared beforehand. Even though he was growing weary and blackness clawed viciously at his vision, Link's inner determination and adrenaline kept him fighting.

When his mind momentarily shut off, it was up to Link's body to carry out without protest. It was a valiant effort as he made his way further up the Mountain, sometimes even forgetting why he was doing this and where Zelda and Tatl were. At this point, the freezing temperatures had frostbitten his memories of the Smithy and let them wither away; sometimes even memories further back and in Hyrule disappearing from his grasp. And yet, despite this, the shell of his body carried on; unaware of the snowstorm picking up.

The figure bought him through numerous tunnels and then onto a tiny plateau leading into a cavern. Link trudged inside, gasping back into reality when his boots were covered with warm water; to him it was scalding. He cried out and staggered away, falling down and thankfully onto the edge of the water. As his feet continued to stay in the water, he soon adjusted and craved the heat. Tugging off his gloves, Link delved his hands into the water and forced feeling back into his extremities. Just as he was about to sink deeper into the water, despite the fact that it would drench his clothes and skin, a voice stopped him.

"The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon..." it said quietly, as if daring to be hopeful. "Are you them?" Link forced back a cry of shock as he drew his blade and rushed to his feet, slightly disorientated from the cold still. A floating spirit was before him in the image of a Goron, one that had been fatally slashed across the stomach. Tribal beads hung from around his neck, grey hair black at the roots. Stark dark eyes bored into the Hero's blue orbs, the former's gauntlet covered hands hesitant to reach out to Link.

The latter swallowed thickly. "D-Darunia?"

The Goron was confused. "No. I am Darmani the Third; leader of the Goron Village in the Mountains here. I have the blood of proud Goron Heroes running through me. O-Or did... but I was a veteran of my people when I lived." He laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't run."

The Hero chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "It's, um, not the first time I have encountered the dead, and you aren't nearly as bad." Link was unsure whether he was hallucinating or not, yet didn't have the conscious mind to question it. "When d-did you die?" Darmani the Third tried to keep himself calm, but alas could not. He bawled into his arm, and Link instantly regretted the question. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! You're just like someone else I know; proud and strong. I'm sure you were a pretty good dancer like he was... he never wanted to miss out on music from the Forest."

Music of the Forest drifted into his subconscious, and Link couldn't help but feel melancholic himself. He hadn't had a chance to think about Saria since he left; he missed her terribly.

Darmani lowered his arm, tears streaking down his translucent face as a grin cracked across his visage. "I was the best dancer in Termina, boy, and don't you question it." They both smiled at each other as the spirit drifted down to the ground, resting his stony chin onto his palm. "Everything was fine until the Mountains shifted and we began freezing to death. I marched off to Snowhead, desperate to fight off the supposed demon there that kept this cold over us... but that Goht... it knocked me straight into the blizzard winds and I was tossed into the valley..." His smile had long since faded. "I cannot rest now... not whilst my people freeze to death because of my failure..."

"Darmani..."

The spirit somehow managed to grab Link's shoulders. "The soaring one told me that you could use magic!"

"S-Soaring one?"

The Goron nodded, desperate as he bargained for everything that he needed, "The bird that has been following your presence up the Mountain so that I could find you!" Link's eyes widened as he thought of the Sage of Light, Rauru, who took on the form of an owl in his previous journey; could they be one and the same? But before he could think on it, the Goron literally shook him from his thoughts. "I beg you! Please... bring me back to life with your magic!"

And as much as the Hero didn't want to say it, all he could say was, "I have magic... but I can't mess with the balance in that way... I-I'm so sorry, Darmani... but I can't bring you back."

The Goron leaped away as if he had been burnt, saying nothing whatsoever. "Y-You can't...?" he breathed in sheer disbelief. "Then why would the soaring one like you to me? To mock me? What makes you so heroic?" Link lowered his head, wondering the same thing himself. Over the course of his journey through Hyrule to defeat the Gerudo King, Ganondorf, he had often asked his Fairy partner, Navi, what made him the Hero that everyone relied on. She usually said the same thing; he wasn't selfish, he was strong and caring, and had a resolve that no one else possessed. But he rarely believed her; only becoming who he believed was the Hero when he defeated the Gerudo King.

He shrugged, lacking confidence suddenly. "Not much... I'm good with a sword and I can play a few songs. I'm not really the Hero that is needed anymore..."

Darmani slightly regretted his decision to question the boy, however was too depressed by the news to apologise. Then, when he thought more of his words, he realised just exactly what Link had said. "You play songs?" Link, surprised, nodded silently. "Will you... will you play a song for me? You can do that much for a weak Goron like me, huh?"

The Hero went to protest, but said nothing; knowing that he would not be listened to. Instead, Link was thankful that he took the Ocarina back from Zelda as he placed it to his lips. He didn't feel in the right mood to play Saria's Song despite how much the Gorons loved it, mainly because thinking back to his beloved friend sent pangs through his heart. Alternatively, he played the song that reverted him from his Deku form back to his natural human form; the Song of Healing. It was a solemn piece that filled his heart with pain and hope, but Link pushed on despite what it caused in his heart.

For the Goron leader, however, he was filled with so much emotion within the first few seconds that he released a moan of agony. And, as Link closed his eyes, a scene played out behind his eyelids. Darmani was a witness to this sight too as he looked out to the Brothers and Sisters that he loved so dearly as they cheered for them. They had not forgotten him, nor did they want his legacy to die. At the time, they knew that he was dead, but to Darmani they acted as if nothing had happened to him. He bawled without hesitation as they all crowded around him, encouraging him on into the Spirit Realm.

The cries of a child suddenly caused Darmani to rear up and the group of rock folk to part. The Elder was holding a tiny Goron child in his frail arms, their cries hushing as they found Darmani. The two embraced tightly, and the child whispered into his ear, "I'll see you soon, Darmi... I'll see you soon..."

And in that moment, he understood what he had to do.

As they two hugged and cried, Darmani's Soul merged with his tears and separated, solidifying into something so bright that no one could look at it. Link was broken out of the song and sight with a cry, and it took his quick reactions not to drop his instrument. At his feet lay a Mask with Darmani's face, and with the memories of Palus' son rushing to the front of his mind, the Hero understood. Before he had silenced himself from the cries of pain that he knew would come, however no one was there and so Link refused to waste the Magic that he had been gifted with.

He smiled ruefully for a moment; he was so alone.

Then he put the Mask on.

The pain was indescribable, and sent him to his knees in a fraction of a second. Not only was the physical agony of bones growing and his skin being replaced with hard rock more than he had ever felt in his life, but the emotion turmoil of both Darmani and his people was taking over his consciousness and added to the pain tenfold. He wasn't sure whatsoever how long it lasted for, but when his screams finally faded away, he rose to his feet with a raw throat. His body was now that of a Goron, and both the idea of returning to Zelda and Tatl in this state as well as helping the deceased Goron leader was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

He had a new body, had two jobs to complete alone.

Could he do it?

"Yes, you can," came a voice from the back of his mind. "I leave my undying feelings with you For the Goron Village, I have asked of you assistance..."

* * *

He hadn't been clambering down the Mountain for long before he found her.

Darmani had sensed the presence of an Elder tucked away in a cave along with two other "outsider" presences. Link was almost certain that the other two were Zelda and Tatl. It meant that he had been far too long and hadn't left a sign that he was fine; given the circumstances he couldn't, but he still was irritated at himself. Did he have a right to be? He wasn't sure, but he was anyway; whether due to the power exerted in Snowhead or not, though, Link wasn't sure.

He followed what the deceased Goron told him, and he covered ground much quicker with a guide, even if it wasn't his guide, Tatl or Navi. By the time he arrived at the cave entrance, he sensed the presences too. He stepped inside, instantly catching the attention of the three people inside. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw Tatl and an elderly looking Goron, but his were on the other woman and how haggard she looked. Zelda's skin was paler than the storm behind him, her extremities crimson and her lips blue; she was barely awake.

"D-Darmani?" the Elder cried. "Do my eyes deceive me?!"

But Link wasn't looking at him.

He was only looking at Zelda as she muttered something under her breath, her voice weak as she collapsed to the frozen ground beneath them. The Hero went into action; scooping up Zelda and the Elder. She clearly had little time and had to be warmed up before she passed on, and the Elder didn't look any better. Despite the Fairy's shouts and protests from the Elder, he moved swiftly back into the fray.

Show me the way, Darmani...

And he did just that.

With the Goron Elder quaking in one arm and Zelda unconscious in the other, Link thanked Darmani for allowing him to borrow his genetics in order to help the Gorons; he could help them by defeating Goht and protect his companions from the frigid cold at the same time. He could finally be useful in this Province and not fear the cold yet; not when he had a job to do. He waded through the snow with ease, squinting through the white blanket of ice as he made his way up from the thick ice lake and kicked away whatever Wolfos came near him.

The bridges sent jolts of worry through his body as he crossed them, the whistling wind combined with the rickety wood that made Link wonder about why Zelda came all this way for him. Of course he would have done the same for her in a heartbeat, but he merely assumed that she didn't have all of her memories back yet and so could only remember the better days before it all changed. He dreaded the day that the worst memories hit her and he would have to answer those questions. Goddesses, she would surely hate him then.

 _It's me, Tatl_ , he thought as hard as he could, hoping that she would hear him.

And thankfully she did.

"Link?" He nodded, and Tatl gasped loudly. "But you... how did you...?"

 _Darmani, the leader of the Gorons, died fighting the monster in Snowhead Temple, and now his dying wishes have given me his form to finish what he started. And once Zelda and the Goron Elder are safe, I will do just that_ , he explained in his head, realising how easily he had just accepted it. Tatl snuggled close to his face, his signature hat present and further proving who he was. _I'm glad to see you, Tatl..._

She grinned. "Me too... I'm mad that you left, but... I suppose you had your reason..."

 _You've changed, Tatl. I would have a bruise by now_ , he thought.

"Hit a rock? Ha! I think not!" was the Fairy's only response, causing a smile to stretch over Link's face. He was partially angry that Zelda and Tatl had left and battled the elements for hours, though at the same time not only could he chastise himself for thinking it because he would do the same thing, but Link was quick to aim his anger at his own self; they went after him, and now the woman he cared for was unconscious and fighting for her own life because of his. The last time he had carried her like this, he hadn't been strong enough to protect her, and this time he had simply been far too careless and now they were all paying the price for it.

Using Darmani's memories, Link bought Zelda and the Goron Elder to the remote Goron Village that he barely saw through the snowstorm. None of the inhabitants were outside for obvious reasons, the small huts and stone monuments covered in thick layers of frost and ice. He thanked the spirit of the deceased Goron for leading him to the main building where most of the Gorons would congregate for gatherings and prayer. It was a gigantic Shrine, one that was drastically warmer than what it was outside, but the few Gorons that were present were shivering madly and clasping their large hands over their heads from the shrill cries of a child.

But before Link could investigate, they all turned on him.

"D-D-Darmani?" one of them gasped, their body heaving with shudders. "B-But you w-were..."

"I have to complete my duty to you all," Link clarified, allowing the Elder to stand back on his feet again. "Now please take the Elder and this woman to warmth; the Elder is important for our future, as is she, and I will hold you responsible if anything happens to either of them." Not only did he hate calling Zelda by her gender instead of her name, but having to be so stern with the Gorons was something that Link had never done before. He was the Sworn Brother of Darunia back in Hyrule, and even without that title the rock folk were always so calm and laid back; it was sad but necessary for the future.

One of the older Gorons hobbled up to him, taking his hands tightly. "I-I-I do not know why... you are here... m-maybe we are all d-dreaming... but please... the E-E-Elder's son... please quieten him... he j-just wants you..."

He nodded firmly. "I will... now think about yourself, Elder Petram. Find some warmth in this winter. I will go after the behemoth that did this to us and end it once and for all."

"Oh Darmani!" Petram, whose name only came from Darmani, cried. "W-We are indebted to you!"

Nerves doubled in Link's gut as he made his way up the inner spiral and towards the main room at the top where a small child sat atop the large seat, presumably where audiences were taken by the leader, and bawled his eyes out. Swallowing thickly, Darmani's subconscious called out to Link when he spotted a drum resting beside him. Instant memories flooded the Hero's senses as he saw the Goron Elder playing a sweet lullaby for his son before the latter went to sleep. It took him a moment to figure out the notes in his head, but Link pushed for himself to endure.

He swept up the drum into his strong arms and sat down beside the child, testing out the notes before slowly playing the song, causing the child to instantly rear up and stop crying; tears streaming down his face. "T-That song... that's Daddy's song..." Within moments, the child began to softly hum along to the song as Link carried on playing the soft tune. The other Gorons were yawning and swaying to the steady beat, and in minutes the child was out cold; snoring softly. Everyone, even Link, breathed a deep sigh of relief; the child was too worried about the Elder to realise that Darmani was right before him. As the other Gorons came to ask questions, Link ushered them outside.

"Please, you must not ask questions, Brothers," he said quietly, being careful not to wake the child. "Once he wakes up, take him to his father. For now, you must nurse both him and the woman I bought back to health, and once spring returns to our lands, a man will appear to take her home. Do not forget my legacy, Brothers, and fight on as if nothing could hurt your spirits." They all grinned at him, causing them all to embrace. But the Hero was both anxious to leave and determined to not let Darmani's legacy die. As the pulled away, the Gorons bowed deeply and allowed him to leave, stopping others who called out to him.

They understood.

He understood.

It was time.

* * *

The Hero was running as fast as he could, his Fairy partner refusing to let him go alone after "what happened last time," following after the directions that the distraught deceased Goron leader gave him. Link didn't want to but Darmani the Third back through such horrid memories, but otherwise Link would have to find his own way there and potentially perish before he even found the monster that did this to the rock folk that they both cared for deeply. The storm seemed to increase tenfold the closer Link came to the Temple, and he did his best to steel his nerve and determination; he would win this fight, and he would do so for everyone who had been hurt by the creature.

The Hero slowed into a stop as a large plateau sprawled out around him, snow and ice latching to his sides. At the end of the plateau, a thin sheet of ice stretched across the abyss between where Link stood and the entrance to the Temple, the wind whistling so harshly that Tatl was ready to pull back her partner before he did anything stupid. Spikes of frost stuck out from around the Temple's structure, a platform at the top looking too small to be stable. However, as Link took a step forward, a figure made itself known.

The masked, mechanical monster rose up out of seemingly nowhere, the mammal covered in thick armour made from steel that gleamed in the slightly blotted sun. Cogs and wiring were rarely covered as they ticked into life from the movement, large horns twisting out and reminding Link of Ganon's beast form. This was the monster that killed Darmani, that held the horrible winter over the aptly Snowhead, who caused Zelda to fall into a hypothetical state, and now Link was sure that he would defeat it for all who were harmed.

"Goht," Link growled, Darmani's presence taking over for just that word. He planted his feet into the ground, sinking into the blanket of whiteness. The deceased Goron leader provided Link with memories of the last battle with Goht. Darmani had chased the creature from Goron Village to the entrance of the Temple when Goht tried to attack their dwelling, however the beast had charged up to Darmani whilst he was recovering from the trip and wasn't strong enough to fend it off; toppling off of the edge.

At the back of the Hero's mind, the Goron was still filled with overwhelming anger and shame.

Goht reared up, clearly remembering his form, and raced forwards, attempting to do what it did last time and remove its adversary from existence for real. Link bought his mind to wrangling the animals on Lon Lon Ranch in his time away from the Castle as well as spending time with the Gorons in the City; both he and Darmani had the combined strength to hold Goht back, so now he needed to hone that strength. Finally feeling the absence of his Triforce piece, Link delved deep into the silence of his mind without its help and readied himself.

The ginormous creature barreled into him, instantly pushing Link back further and further and off to one side. He opened his eyes with a yell and held his ground as Tatl cried out his name. He could feel the ground becoming weaker and soon to drop off into the cliffside that Darmani fell from. And yet, Link knew deep down that he was stronger than the Goron leader was then; he had Darmani's help and didn't give chase to Goht beforehand. The beast's horns cut deep into his palms as his muscles bulged from the strain, but after agonising minutes of a standoff, the Hero found himself to be winning the struggle. "Quickly!" Tatl yelled from above. "Push it over the edge!"

"I'll go with him!" Link responded aloud, the goat like monster finally being shoved back a little. "I can't risk it!" His Fairy sighed in agreement, instead shining her light into the creature's face in hopes of distracting it. Thankfully it worked, and Link could use his inner strength to force Goht away and into a crumpled mess on the ground. The snow seeped into its system, causing electrical sparks to tumble out of its body as Goht rose back up to its feet. Link prepared himself for another standoff, surprised when the beast spun around and dashed away in the direction of Snowhead Temple.

A part of him didn't want to go after the scared creature; after what happened to Odolwa, he didn't want to hunt something that may have started out as innocent.

But then he told himself one thing, _It hasn't given me a choice._

The shard of his Soul that never had a childhood leaped into his heart at the idea of rolling after Goht in a form that he always envied and wanted to do, but he quelled it with a smile as he asked for Darmani's help. The path the monster followed was treacherous at best, winding up to and around the Temple, leading up to the platform at the top that the Hero had noted when he first arrived. Rolling only gave him split seconds to change his direction as his vision was masked by the ground and the snow, and in the time it took for him to adjust he had almost slipped off the edge many times.

"Be careful," was all his partner could fearfully say.

As Link followed Goht, Darmani could feel a strength growing inside of him. The emotion of seeing the monster that killed him again helped the Hero fend off its attacks, but now he had the hope of returning spring to his people through the one who was winning the fight, and that alone was enough to draw forth a power that had lay dormant in the Goron Hero for his entire life; he no longer had to bargain for his survival or that of his people; he and his people were free.

With this burst of emotion, spikes grew out of Link's body to give him both better traction and speed without harming him in the slightest. He caught up to Goht with more ease as the path continued to grow thinner around the Temple, the spikes scratching and clawing at the creature's inner machines, causing it to cry out as smoke billowed out. The path soon faded into the platform atop the Temple's summit, and the Hero knew what he had to do.

The wind clawed at the gaps in the crags across his form, causing him to shudder greatly as the wounded Goht prepared for one final attack. The platform was small and covered in ice, giving him little space to work with as he debated what to do without falling off the edge himself. Tatl whispered encouragement into his ear as Goht dragged itself to its feet, one eye having fallen shut whilst snow slipped into the scars Link had made. It was a sorry sight, and so the Hero decided to end this for everyone and Goht.

The creature dived forwards in a sacrificial attempt to take both it and Link out together, but the latter easily expected it. The journey up to the top of Snowhead was taking its toll on the Hero, but he refused to let his guard down. He held out his arms and awaited the collision, wrapping his fingers around the thick horns and spinning his body around. His heart leaped into his chest when he saw nothing but an abyss below him, but summoned all the strength he had and he threw Goht over the edge, staggering away and onto the ground before he fell with it.

It was done.

It was over.

"You can rest, Darmani," he whispered.

A column of light twirled up from the blackness that Goht tumbled into, and the Mask that it once wore; now cracked and damaged like Odolwa's; flew up and into Link's hands. He had no response like Zelda had in Woodfall Temple, but the dark power that was once in it now lay dormant forever; replaced by something far better. He could already feel the frigid cold fading away and the storm letting up. The ice was already beginning to melt at his feet as he stood. "You did it, Link!" said his Fairy partner excitedly. "Now the Gorons are safe and Darmani can rest!"

He grinned. "And another Guardian is safe. Hopefully They can help Zelda recover before we go back in time. What Province was next?"

But Tatl only laughed. "You're so quick to leave! Let's at least enjoy the spring here before it goes back." His smile faded. Tatl sighed. "The next Province is the Ocean, but let's not dampen it. Let's wake Zelda up and see how good Gorons can dance." Her words seemed to lift his spirits, if only a little, and as they made their way down the pathway, Link explained how the Gorons he knew were the best dancers in Hyrule.

But at the back of his mind, he still dreaded what memory Zelda would recover next.

 _She's going to hate you... She's going to hate you!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ And there you go! It seemed rather rushed in my eyes, but I just want it up. Hopefully it came out better than what I think it came out as, so drop a rate and review if you haven't already because that really helps me out. Next time we will have the memory, which I am rather excited for, and the end of the Snowhead Province. I am really excited for the Ocean; I have many plans! So I hope you will join me for it! :)

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
